Pseudo Pretender
by beeJar
Summary: By day Edward Cullen lives a pristine life in the public's eye. By night he walks amongst others as a common man, not noticed by those who follow him. However, one night he crosses paths with a mysterious woman, who captivates him. AH
1. Chapter 1 First impressions

**A/N: Hello again my friends, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Let me know what you think, if I should continue, or if I should just stop. As always your comments are more than welcomed. **

**Stephenie Meyers owns every thing…. =)**

********************************************

EPOV

ring…. ring….ring

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Jasper. We're running late."

"Alright, I'll wait for you guys"

_What time is it?_

"No Edward, just meet us there. I'll give you the address. Emmett still has not finished getting ready."

_No surprise, _"Fine, this party better be good."

"Don't worry man. It's an underground party so you know what to expect."

"The usual"

"Yes. We'll give you a call once Emmett decides on what shirt to wear. Hold on."

Seating in my studio overlooking the coast line, I could already tell what kind of night it was going to be. But, I didn't care; where ever we were headed was fine with me. As long as it helps me forget…forget her.

"Edward?"

"Yeah I'm here," I was always here, never having enough time in the day or night, always occupied with work. No wonder she dumped me.

"Are you still thinking about her?"

_Was it so obvious?_ _Even on the phone I sounded dead._

"Just give me the address Jasper" I didn't want to deal with his sympathy. It was enough that I had to deal with the heartbreak. She made me choice like all the others and I did. My priorities can first, relationships came second.

"Fine, but its New Year's eve man! You have to loosen up"

He was right I had to relax, or play along. The last thing I wanted was to ruin their fun because of my mood so I wrote down the address without arguing.

_A new location?_

I've never been there, although I heard about it. All I knew was that it was located in a shady part of town. I didn't bother to say anything about it, I just wanted to get out and drink.

"Alright I meet you guys there." I hanged up the phone and dragged myself off the couch. With keys already in hand, I made sure I had all the right gear before walking out the door.

Two hours until the stroke of midnight and I manage to find the place, however, it seemed closed. Underground parties always looked deserted from the outside until you knock on the door. That's when you see all the imposters and common fork in one room, none noticing each other, none expecting anything in return.

I decided to wait in my car. I didn't want to go in alone.

Half an hour later, the night was surrounded by whores at every corner. After having two approached me and the need to pee, I got out my car and walked to building numbered 333.

I noticed a vehicle slow down behind me, I turned around and notice a girl waving her hand out of the car. She looked lost.

_Why not_

I approached her vehicle as she rolled down the passenger window, "Can I help you miss?"

"I think I am lost, do you know how to get to the highway?" She asked smiling at me. She was pretty, short black hair and blue eyes. My eyes focused to her right shoulder, she bared a tattoo. I couldn't see it in detail, but it looked like a stack of cards, with a blue eye on the center.

"Sure, just make a right at this corner and you'll see it."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure where to turn. Do you live around here?" She looked outside her window. She also noticed it was not save place to be.

"No just meeting some friends of mine." I replied smiling at her. She smiled back.

_Maybe she could make me forget her and all the others_

But just as she was going to reply a police car came around the corner blasting its sirens.

"See you!" was all she yelled out of the car and took off.

"Put your hands up!" The police men ordered as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"What?" _Shit _

"I said put your hands up!" he withdrew his gun from the holster and pointed towards me.

"Fine, but I didn't do anything."

"Right, say that to your pimp. You're coming with us. Joe read this guy his rights. We're taking this one to the station."

I wanted to say something, but I noticed that Joe was twice my size, a big man and smelled like cheap coffee.

"The guys in the station will have a picnic with this one, Bob"

"No kidding we usually get pimps, but this pretty boy is our first male prostitute"

_What?_

"I'm not a man-whore! I was just helping the girl out; she was lost and wanted directions to the highway." I defended myself, but they continued to laugh.

"Right pretty boy, that's why she sped out of here. Come on you have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be ….." blah blah blah. No matter how much I argued, they wouldn't listen to me.

They took my wallet, my keys, and my cell phone, basically everything. All I had was a phone call.

I waited in the cell alone for my phone call, at least I was alone.

"Okay pretty boy, your turn. One phone call and make it quick."

I followed the police officer silently. I didn't want anyone to notice me. I dialed the only person who could get me out of here.

ring…ring….

"Hello?"

"Jasper its Edward, look I need you to come to the police station and bail me out."

"Ha ha ha, right"

"I am not kidding Jasper, I'm at the station and you need to get me out."

"What did you do? We kept calling you but you never picked up." Jasper whispered.

_Why was he whispering?_

"They took my phone. Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm with a girl," he sounded annoyed.

"What ever? Look can you come right now"

"Sorry dude but I can't. I am three hours away."

"What? Okay, get Emmett to get me."

"Nope can't do, he's here somewhere with me. You'll have to wait till morning. What time is it anyways?"

"I can't believe this. This is your entire fault so you have to get me out."

"Hold on"

_I can't believe he was putting me on hold_

"So Edward, don't worry we'll get you as soon as I find Emmett. But don't hold your breath. You know how Emmett gets."

_Why me? _"Just hurry up. You guys are the only ones who can bail me out."

"Don't worry dude, we'll get you out. Hey, you used the fake ID right?"

"Of course man, do you think I would be so stupid as to go to this party as myself."

"So cell phone, keys and wallet?"

"Yes, I was prepared, I did learn from the best," Jasper and myself were part of a selected group who had used fake IDs, cell phones, even car tags since we were high school. We'd use them especially for this type of events. It was the norm within our group to have them. Now after all these years, we still used them. It was the way to get around places, well places we wanted to go to for a couple of hours, without having to answer to anyone, our disguise to freedom.

"Good, we don't want to repeat what happened to Emmett, are you in the station across from Starbucks?"

"Yes, just hurry okay"

"Don't worry. Have they recognized you?"

"No, they haven't questioned me, but once they do, I'm pretty sure all hell will break lose."

"No kidding. Just don't say anything tell them you can't say anything until your attorney is present."

_Like I didn't know this already_

"I know Jasper just hurry up. I don't think I'll have to tell them anything. They think I am a …" I couldn't say it.

"A what?"

"A male prostitute."

_Here it comes_

"Hahahaha"

"Jasper, I don't have much time. Just get me out and don't say a word to anyone about this. I'll use a different name. I'll just use your name," I teased.

"Don't play like that Edward. We'll get you out."

"Just hurry." The call dropped, my time was up.

I walked back to my cell, no longer vacant, but full of men. They were all crunched up and by the looks of it, it surpassed the occupancy load.

"Well pretty boy, I guess they took your spot." I was not surprise it was New Year's Eve after all, their busiest night of the year.

"Take him to the second floor. There's no room for him." The slim office spoke across the room.

"Come on pretty boy, it's you luck night." I followed him up stairs. The smell of fresh paint hit me as we entered the hallway. There were numerous doors from left to right, it didn't appear to have a cell, just offices, "So did you call your pimp?"

_If he only knew my last name_

I had to remain quite. They were pretty busy tonight, I wouldn't be surprise it they forget to interrogate me.

"Hey I am talking to you!" He shouted pushing me into a vacant office room.

"I have the right to remain silent." I said calmly. I was not going to let this guy get to me.

"Fine, but you're up next pretty boy and we'll know everything about you." He laughed turning around heading towards the door, "By the way if you need to pee use this cup," he place his coffee cup on top of the desk and walked away.

_At least, I was alone. _

No pictures or finger prints, saved from the humiliation.

**I know poor Edward, but don't worry. He won't be spending the New Year alone…. Keep reading…**


	2. Chapter 2 To be or not to be

EPOV

I couldn't take it anymore, my kidneys were killing me. I had to pee. I was glad that my handcuffs were in front of me at least I had the advantaged to pulling my zipper down.

I grabbed the cup and relieved myself. I placed it back on the table and placed the lid.

Shortly after I adjusted my pants, the door opened.

"Pretty boy, you have company," Officer Bob walked in followed by a girl. Her face was hidden by her long brown hair. She slugged on the chair and kept her head down.

"Play nice you two," he teased.

I stared at him as he looked at his watch, "Well it's 5 minutes till twelfth, hope you two enjoy your New Year's kiss," he turned around and locked the door behind him leaving me with the girl.

After a couple of minute, I began to worry. I wasn't sure if she was alright, she sat motionless with her head down. She wore black clothing from head to toe, a long sleeve shirt, black jeans and a pair of converse. I was pretty sure she was not a prostitute.

I wanted to remain silent, but I was afraid she may have passed out.

"Hey are you okay?"

_No answer._

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she spoke as she lifted her head and stared at me. Her long hair covered her eyes, but I could tell she was looking at me.

"Good, I was afraid you passed out."

"Nope, I was just concentrating." She lowered her head back down again.

"Why?"

"I am trying to. Get this. Handcuffs off. There." She tossed the handcuff across the room, "That feels much better."

She stood up and turned around, her back faced me and she started to remove her jacket revealing a black tan top and her figure. Her jean were tight against her skin.

_She had a great figure, not that I was interested_

Out of nowhere she pulled out a rubber band and tied her hair back. Her skin was pale white. She had an emblem tattooed right below her hair line. I couldn't recognize the design but it was integrate.

After adjusting her hair, she headed towards the door and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious to see what she was planning on doing.

"Picking the lock," she replied.

"Can you at least help me with my handcuff?" Surely she wouldn't just leave me with these on.

"Sorry, I work solo"

"Come on, please. I'll beg if you like." I stood up from my chair and started to kneel down, but she stopped me.

"Don't. I'll help you." She sighted and walked towards me, her head still looking at the linoleum floor, "Give me your hands."

She kept her distance never touching my wrist only the metal. I noticed a large scratch along her left arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

She remained silent as she worked on the handcuffs and even thought she kept averting her eyes from me. I could see them, dark brown.

She kept biting her low lip as she pronged the paperclip into the hole.

"There," she removed the handcuffs and handed them to me, "you're free"

"Thanks"

She lifted her head; her eyes stared right through me. They were dark, dark chocolate, "You're welcome" she said, but before I could say anything she retrieved back to the door.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to see her eyes again. I was intrigued by her, her demeanor was reserved; only spoke a couple of sentences, brief and to the point, but there was something else that I was attracted to. She was different, not like other girls. They usually talked a lot and they would've been crying to the sight of this place, but she wasn't. She showed no fear.

"I am Edward by the way."

_Nothing_

"Are you from around here?"

_No response_

_I'm going to have to do all the talking _

"What are you in for? You wouldn't believe what they accused me of –"

"Listen, you seem like a nice guy, but I would rather stay quiet for your own good."

_What is that suppose to mean?_

"My own good?"

She turned around making eye contact for the second time, "Let me guess, by the looks of your clothing, your not who you appear to be. Your finger nails give you away."

My clothes, I was wearing dark blue jeans and a faded gray long sleeve shirt, a common thing to wear, nothing out of the ordinary.

"My finger nails?"

"You could tell a lot about a person by the looks of their hands."

"So what do you see?" This should be interesting.

"Well, you have a lucrative job, enough that you're content with, but it doesn't make you happy. I can see right through you, you're lost. You're hungry for more, but you can't… something is holding you back. You probably have the same routine day in and day out until tonight, something changed."

"What changed?" I stood from the chair and walked across the room, towards her.

"Well, it's so obvious that this is your first time here, but you don't fear it, like most people should. As if you know this process," she turned around and began to pick the lock, "You probably were at the wrong place at the right time. Am I right?"

I was shocked, I hadn't said anything about myself other than my name and she was able to come up with her own version of Edward, but it wasn't her version, it was the version of many people in this city.

_And she was right._

She turned around to face me, "Am I?"

I nodded.

"I knew it," She smiled.

_Interesting_, her smile made me smile.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when you smile?"

_What am I saying? For all I know she could be a killer, but she was absolutely intriguing_.

Her checks turned pink at my comment and she stood up and walked up to me.

"Look Romeo," she placed her index finger on my chest, "Do NOT try your lame pick up lines on me."

She was defensive obviously over reacting by the mere fact.

"It may be lame, but it's the truth." She removed her finger from my chest and looked down at the coffee cup.

"I see you pee on it already; you know that's evidence now."

_What?_

"Evidence?"

She turned around and walked back to the door, "Of course, Mr. Cullen, I am pretty sure they don't even know who you are," she stared back at me smiling, "Yet that is"

I was stunned, she knew who I was.

"How did you know my name?"

"I may not look refined Mr. Cullen, but I read the newspaper. I saw your picture there last week, at a charity event," her smile widened at my reaction. I was completely dumbfounded. I didn't even know her name and she knew everything about me.

If she told anyone, it won't be good. Not that I cared about my reputation, but I did care about my family's reputation, it would be jeopardized.

"You can't tell anyone about this…me being here that is."

"Don't worry, I know guys like you." She said as she continued to play with the lock.

I walked over to her and lean on against the door frame.

"Hey your shadow is on my way." She spoke softly.

"Sorry" I pulled away and stood to the side, "What do you mean you know guys like me?"

"Look I am not here to give you a course on your type. Now if you don't mind, I'm working."

I didn't know why I needed to know what she thought of me, but she was the first person who actually stood her ground. All others will only tell me what I wanted to hear, right down to my parent and friends.

I kneeled down and placed my hand on her shoulder," Tell me"

"Please reframe from touching me."

"I will if you tell me what type am I"

"Fine," she shook her shoulder away from my hand, "But first, do you have a credit card with you?"

"What, you want me to pay you?"

"No, Mr. Cullen, this paperclip is not working, I need plastic." She looked around the room.

"That only works in the movies, MacGyver."

"Maybe it does maybe it doesn't," she replied as she walked toward the desk and pulled out all the drawers, "Well this should work."

She held a plastic cover sheet and began to fold it.

"What will that do?" I asked wondering what kind of magic show she was going to give me.

"Don't worry about." She moved passed me, her shoulder lightly touched my chest.

I've never seen a girl worked so hard not get noticed. She had flawless skin, no make-up, not that she needed it, high check bones, and eyes that could pierce right through you, like her words, it was honest. Hiding nothing, maybe that's why she keeps her eyes on the ground.

She lowered her body to the ground, keeping her knees on the floor, while her upper body leaned towards the lock. Her ass swung side to side as tried to jam the plastic between strike plate and door frame.

"Will you stop staring at my ass?"

"Sorry," I tried to look somewhere else, but my eyes kept going back to her, "So are you doing to tell me?"

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to stop staring."

"Do you have eyes in back of your head," how did she know?

"Like I said, I know says like you. You look at the things you can't have, in my case people"

"Well you think very highly of yourself," I teased.

"I don't, but you are staring at me because guys like you are always fascinated by women like me, you know the ones that so call 'different'. But, I know you wouldn't do anything about it because you can't."

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Because, like I said you can't, you wouldn't ruin your reputation to be seen by someone like me. I pretty sure you only dated woman of high society."

"Well you are wrong in that part."

"Really? Well then, what's her name?"

"Who?"

"The woman who has your heart, the one you love unconditionally no matter where she comes from." She turned around waiting for my response.

_But I had none_

The last woman I was with couldn't stay with me because of my last name.

She worked across the street from my apartment, in a coffee shop. We were dating for over a month and I enjoyed her company, she was very intelligent but as the weeks passed by she no longer was the same person I first met. Everything changed when she had me choice between her and my family. She threatened to leave me if I didn't take her to the charity auction. I didn't understand why she wanted to go, I didn't want to go. I told her that I didn't care for those kinds of things, but she didn't believe me. She became so insecure with herself; she thought my family didn't want her there, that they wanted someone with 'a higher status' as she called it. I thought she knew me and my family better than that, but just like the others my last name was their competition. I never understood that. I was heartbroken by her assumptions.

"Monica that was her name." I responded.

"Why isn't she here to bail you out?"

"We're not together anymore, she broke up with me."

"I see," she turned back around wedging the plastic through.

"What do you see?"

_I needed to know_

She turned around, her eyes bore on mine, "That it was her lost."

**************************************

**Okay so what do you think? Do you guys like it? **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

EPOV

After an hour trying to think of something to say to her, I couldn't. She kept going at it with the door so determine to get out.

"Got it!" She shouted.

She actually managed to open it. I ran toward her to find freedom and that's when it happened.

I kissed her. I grabbed her by her waist, lifted her off the ground and kissed her.

The funny thing was that she didn't fight back. She kissed me back until she pulled away from me and stuck her head out the door.

"Do you hear that?" She asked staring down the hall.

"No," I murmured lost in my own thoughts. Thinking about that kiss, those lips, warm, soft, and delicious.

_I want more_

"I have to go, they're coming up stairs," she whispered.

"What? You can't go now." She kisses me and leaves.

She grabbed by my shirt and said, "Listen Mr. Cullen, I have to go, it was nice meeting you and I'm sure you'll find the right person some day, you just have to stop being so up tight and live a little. You think everything is about your name, but it's not. You have to ask yourself what you want and do it."

I stood still filled with her final words to me before she walked out the door.

_I want you_

I shook my head to clear my mind. I heard officer Bob and smelly Joe walking up the stairs. There was lots of noise coming from down stairs, they were still busy.

"Wait!" I whispered towards … I didn't even know her name.

"Shhhhhh!" She didn't even turn back to face me, she continued walking down the hall way.

I locked the door behind me, and followed her down the hall.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she turned every door knob keeping her eyes at the stair case. Lucky for us, smelly decided to get more coffee so they headed back down stairs.

"I'm living a little. Beside I don't even know your name."

"Bella, can you check the other door knobs, we need to find a window."

"Sure," I said excited to finally know her name and the fact that she wanted my help.

I ran to the other side of the hall and started to turn every knob. It was an endless row of offices all lock except for one, "Bella, I got one!"

"Shhhh," she ran across the hall to meet me, "I see this is your first time breaking out."

"Sorry," I whispered on her ear.

She shook her head and turned the knob, "Just kept it quiet and take off your shoes."

"Why?" I knew why, but I wanted to keep her talking.

"Because they make noise, now come on." I took off my shoes and followed her inside.

She turned on the lights only to find four other doors, but no window.

"Great," I murmured to myself.

"Don't worry Mr. Cullen, one of these rooms must have a window, you have to have faith." She gave me a winked and moved toward the last door, "Only one left."

"Jackpot!" she poked her head inside, "and there's a window"

I followed her inside. The lights weren't working, but the moon light shine through the window. She stood right in front of it, her face look so angelic. She tried to pull the window open but failed.

"A little help Cullen."

"Sorry." I ran over and pulled the window up.

I looked out the window and found nothing but a downspout two feet away.

"We can't get out from this window." I wasn't going to let her or I go out there.

"Why not?"

"Because we're in the second floor and there's no dumper below us or even a fire escape."

"Let me see," she shoved me out of the way and I started to look around for some other way out of here.

"What are you talking about? I can go down that downspout."

"What? Are you crazy? That's not strong enough." She was definitely nuts.

"You can't tell me what to do? I can do it. I'll go first and when I get down I'll find a dumpster and you can jump." She looked so happy with her plan, but I had to break her bubble.

"No, I am going to let you go, I'll go"

"That's sweet Cullen, but you're too big, I'm small and plus I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She untied her long sleeve shirt from her waist and place it over her head, no longer revealing her figure, "Now, get on all fours"

"Are you coming on to me?" I teased her as I lead on to the door frame.

"No Cullen, I can't reach the window, I am vertically challenged. So get on all fours so I can climb up."

I wasn't too sure about this, I felt protective of her. Even when she put on a tough exterior, I can see right through it. She was hiding something.

"Do you trust me?" She asked with a curious expression on her face.

_Some how I did_

"Fine, you're so stubborn. Just be careful."

She rolled her eyes as I grabbed her hand and held it to my chest, "Promise me Bella you won't fall"

"Don't be such a drama queen Cullen, I've done this before." She removed her hand from my chest and pushed me out of the way, "Now we don't have time."

I reluctantly kneeled on all fours as she scrawled on my back.

"Hold still, I going to place my foot on the window sill and reach for the downspout."

"Okay just down fall…..Bella?" I lifted myself of the floor and stuck my head out the window, but she was not there, "Bella?"

"Down here!" She yelled back pushing a dumpster.

_How did she do that?_

"How did you get down so fast?"

"Shhhh, Jump."

I stared at the dumpster and then at Bella, she had a wide grin across her face. I didn't want to disappoint that smile, so I climb to the window and jumped.

My ass landed on the some garage bags, which was good. The last thing I needed was to go to the hospital. I stood up and jumped over to liberate myself from the foul smell.

"You have something on your ass?" Bella spoke laughing. Confused by her amusement, I turned around to see what was so funny.

Cat food, cat food plastered on my ass.

"Oh come on Cullen," She tried to contain her laughter but failed, "I'm pretty sure your dry cleaner won't mind the challenge."

"It's not that funny." I tried not to laugh, but she was contagious.

"For the looks of it, it is."

"I guess you like what you see." I smiled as I removed my shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Bella, I have another shirt underneath." I teased her; she didn't look so tough with that blush.

She turned around and removed her long sleeve shirt, "Here you can use this to wipe it off."

"No, I can't take your shirt, Bella."

"Why not?"

"Because you need it," she looked confused, so I had to come up with something more convincing than that, "its getting cold. I'll manage" The truth was that I wanted her covered, she looked too tempting.

I looked around the ground and found a bunch of loose newspaper; with it I began to wipe the cat food off my pants. I got everything out, but the smell. It still lingered. I tied my shirt around my waist hoping it would diminish the smell.

"Well I guess this is where we depart Mr. Cullen." Bella reached out her small hand to me.

I took it and pulled her close to me, "You can't go now. I need you."

"What?"

Involuntarily I had declared my desire to Bella. I didn't know where that came from, but I didn't want her to go.

I closed my eye and calmly responded, "I mean, I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"I need to get my car, and since you were able to get me out of that place, the least I can do is give you a ride." Hopefully she bought that.

She pulled her hand away from mine, "That's alright Mr. Cullen. I can managed on my own. See you around." She turned around and walk down the alley.

"Wait!" I ran towards her, "It's not safe."

"Cullen, you have to let me go, I don't need your protection. Are you scared?" She raised one eyebrow.

"No, I just don't think it's safe for you to be walking around the street looking like that" I pointed at her clothing.

"And what is wrong with my attire?"

"Well I just think its just too reveling that's all. You should put your shirt back on," I said as I kept my eyes on the ground, I didn't want her to see me flush.

"Jeans and a tan top is too reveling for you? I'll hate to see what you think of lingerie," she smiled back at me.

"Well I wouldn't hate to see that." I teased back.

"Calm down, Romero."

"Edward" I said.

"Fine, Mr. Cullen, I need to go. I have to meet up a friend of mine. So I don't have time to keep you company."

"Well, I need to get my car, since I don't have the keys, how about if I pay you to hot wire it for me?" Not that I didn't know how to do that myself, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

She thought about it as we headed toward the main avenue, "How much are we talking about?"

She took the bit, now all I need to do was reel her in, "two hundred and I will give you a car ride, no questions asked of course."

"How about two hundred and no car ride," She looked annoyed by my attempt to lure her in.

"Nope, with the car ride." I wasn't going to give that up.

"Why are you so content with giving me a ride?"

"Like I said, it's not safe; this part of town is shady."

"Fine, you win," she said and I couldn't help but smile, "but it will be three hundred, no questions asked and for the record I am doing this because I need the money. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I saluted.

"Give it up Cullen and walk," She looked so adorable all annoyed. This year was beginning to look good, "By the way Cullen, the kiss back there."

"Yeah," I knew she liked it too.

"Next time you try that, I'll break your lips. You're lucky it's New Years." She said as she walked pass me.

I hid a smile from her, she didn't know this, but its still technically New Years, so I could still kiss her if I wanted to and I definitely wanted another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 The long road ahead

BPOV

_I wonder what time it is._

I hope she was able to get out. I would hate to see what would happen to her if she didn't get there on time.

I should've gone with her and now I'm here baby-sitting rich boy. It's not like I needed three hundred dollars, I could make that in a minute, but I had to kept my cover.

_Why does he keep smiling at me like that?_

I hope he doesn't have a crush on me…. I had when that happens.

"Cullen, stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he spoke so innocently. Like if he didn't know the power he had on women and I didn't want to get near it.

"You know what. You keep smiling at me like a love sick puppy." The last thing I needed was to deal with Edward Cullen. This had to stop.

"I'm not.. I'm just happy to be out of there." He took a deep breath and continued to walk.

"You don't get out much, do you?' I knew he did, but tonight I doubt he was on his way to a charity event.

"I do, I just don't usually get mistaken as a male prostitute and then send off jail, yet alone on New Year's Eve," He sighted, but smiled back at me, "At least I was rescued by a beautiful woman,"

_Male prostitute? No comment._

Damn those green eyes of his, they were hypnotizing. The newspapers lied about his appearance because in person he was ….

_Perfect_

He was handsome, brood shoulders, 6'2 and had a killer crocked smile. The best feature was his bed side hair, tossed in all directions, with hints of reddish highlights and those hands…..

_What I'm doing?_

_Snap out of it Bella_

"Save your compliments Cullen. Now are you going to tell me where we are headed to? We've been walking for over an hour," This area didn't look like a place for him.

"Just two more blocks," He said as he kept looking at all directions.

"Relax, you are making us look suspicious," he was going to get us in trouble if he kept hovering over me, "and can you give me some space."

"Sorry," He stepped away from me. I no longer felt his warmth.

_Weird..but I miss it._

EPOV

This woman was driving me crazy. I wanted know everything about her. I wanted to ask her about herself, find out what kind of person she was? What she love to do? Maybe she was taken…

_I hope not_

"So Bella, your boyfriend must be worried about you?" She didn't respond.

"Husband?...Girlfriend?" I knew she wasn't, but I wanted to tease her.

"Yeah, she must be worried about me."

_What?_

"Cullen?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't noticed I stopped walking.

"I'm kidding Cullen, Jesus," she began go walk again, leaving me behind.

I ran towards her, she must think I'm some kind of homophobe, "Sorry about that, if you are or were a lesbian, I'm fine -"

"Cullen don't worry about it, I was just having fun with you. The truth is that I don't have anyone." I smiled at her response. I must have smiled for too long because she hit my arm hard.

"Ouch!"

"Stop doing that!" she walked away stomping her feet.

She look so adorable all angry. Like a little kitten fighting with a knitted ball. I guess I was the ball…

Might as well get on her good side, "Bella I'm sorry, I promised to control my compliments to a minimum."

"Fine," she took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, "So what were you doing in this part of town any ways? Aren't you far away from your castle?"

People always assumed I lived in a castle. I didn't but our family had something close to it.

I kept two apartments. Well one penthouse in a prominently respected part of Seattle, while the other was a small studio outside of the city.

No one ever bothered me in either places. Both were home to me. Only on the weekends did I retrieve to my cave, my little studio. No one bothered to look for me there because no one cared, that's why I kept the place.

The penthouse was a penthouse, for appearances. While others in my group kept going to social event, fancy parties, I slowly isolated myself from them.

We were a large group in the beginning, slowly one by one kept going back to their legacy. Out of the twenty only five remained true to our decision to still live life to the fullest, even if it was just on weekends. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Tanya and I were the last remaining five. However, I no longer felt like playing both roles of 'Edward Cullen' and Edward.

Bella was right, I was lost. The others felt content with their appearances. I didn't want it anymore. I wanted more. I didn't want to worry about getting caught in the newspaper, doing something that was going to jeopardize my family's name. But it was hard to leave this life, my father was the Mayor of the city and I've been watched by everyone all my life. I didn't have as much publicity as Paris Hilton, but I had my share. That's one reason I chose to stay away from politics. My father was not happy with my decision, but I convinced him. Even though, I admired my father work, I chose architecture. It kept me out of the spot light all through my school years, but once it was done, it started again. I was ready to move to a different city, but I loved this city. It was still home to me.

"Cullen?" Bella asked breaking my thoughts.

"Sorry, my castle, right?" I smiled to her direction, she nodded her head.

"No castle, only a penthouse."

"Well, that changes everything," she said dryly.

"I was here to meet some friends of mine. We were going to a party."

"In this part of town? Well I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you. Renowned architect Edward Cullen, What will the press says?" She teased.

"I wouldn't know." I smiled back at her, because I didn't care. I was happy for once.

"So you do this all the time?" She asked curiously.

"We've been doing it for years. However, this was my first time getting caught, well close to getting caught." I said.

"I see, so what about the others?"

"We were a large group once, but things change as you get older."

"So you haven't grown up yet?" She teased.

"I'm pretty grown up Bella, Can you tell?" I smiled at her and she blushed, "I just keep certain things hidden from the public eye."

"Like what?"

"Well aren't you full of questions? What about you, all I know is your first name. That's not fair," I wanted to know more about this mysterious woman, "Do you usually find yourself in jail?"

"No, not this pass year," she smiled back.

"Funny. What about last year?"

"Maybe twice, I try to stop by once in a while, you know just for appearances. I never stay there long though; I always managed to free myself."

"I see."

"What?"

"Well you act like you have this tough exterior, but you don't."

She stopped walking and faced me, "Well I have to. Otherwise we would've still been there."

"So what's your story? You know mine, let's hear yours."

"I thought I knew yours, but apparently there is more to Edward Cullen than the newspapers and magazines perceived. So tell me how long have you kept up this little façade?" she smiled at me, amused by my secret.

"Oh no. You first."

"What about no questions asked?"

"That was for the ride. So tell me how you ended up in jail?"

BPOV

_how I ended up in jail?_

The truth… I couldn't. In my line of work I was a shadow and I liked it. It gave me the freedom to do what ever I wanted, except love. That was sometime I was not allowed to have. But I wasn't going to spill my beans to him, but I also didn't want to lie either.

"Well I was meeting a friend of mine, not far from here, in the other side of town." I paused contemplating if he was going to as about my 'friend'.

"Go on." I nodded.

"I was waiting for her at a bar and then this guy starts coming on to me. I played it cool, not noticing his advances until he put his hands on my arm. And that's when I got fed up. So I did the natural thing to do, I socked him in the eye."

"Wow impressive, where do the cops come in?"

"Well, apparently he was with some friends of his and his girlfriend. She noticed I punched him and she decides to start a fight with me."

"Is that where you got this scratch," He said as he touched my skin. His touch made me quiver, just as the kiss.

That kiss. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was the best kiss I've ever gotten and I had my share of kisses. None like Edward Cullen's kiss. That and his hands, I knew it would be the death of me.

_I had to leave, _was my only thought.

"Yes. This red headed girl ran towards me a scratched me, but I managed to push her off of me, and that's when the cops came in."

"So at night you club down suitors, what do you do in the day time?"

"I read," I teased. I knew what he wanted to know, but I was not going to give in.

"Oh. What kind of books?"

"No fairy tale stuff. I like the classics," Few knew that I actually published my first novel when I finish undergrad. Now, I had two in the workings.

"So what else do you do?"

"You know run and eat." I teased.

"So you are human that's good." He paused for a moment, "Bella, I mean what do you do…. Do you work or are you in school?" he seemed a little apprehensive at this point, I think he thought I was a criminal.

I stopped walking too and turned to face him, "Well, you know the guy who came on to me at the bar?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"He was going to be my first victim," I said it in a serious tone and he didn't move a muscle, "But he had all his friends there and his girlfriend, so why even bother, right? Now that I have you," I placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beat faster. I lifted my head up to see his eyes. He stared at me shock.

_This was too much fun_

"What?" he murmured.

"I'm kidding Cullen, I'm not going to murder you." I walked away and left him there standing still.

I kept walking and turned around the corner and that's when I saw a group of prostitutes eyeing a car.

"Cullen is that your car?"

He walked pass me, "Yes, what are we going to do?"

"Well this is going to be hard. You are going to have to distract them." I hid my laughter since it wouldn't be hard for him to distract them, not with those eyes.

"I can't. I'll never make it out of there alive."

"Cullen, do I have to do everything around here?" I couldn't believe this guy, did he want his car back or not. He was right about one thing, they would eat him alive. He was too cute.

"How about if we wait for a while.. maybe they'll leave?"

"Fine, we'll wait, but not too long. I can't stay here for ever." I needed to find out if she made out alive. I needed a phone.

"Look Cullen, stay here. I need to look for a phone," there had to be one in this slump.

"I don't think so, I coming with you." He grabbed my hand and dragged me across the street."

"Cullen, what are you doing? I told you I can defend from myself."

"I know, but who is going to defend those you want to beat up. I'm no doctor but I can be a pretty good eye witness."

"Ha ha, very funny. Where are you taking me to?" I asked trying to release his hold on me.

"I saw a phone a block away and stop fidgeting."

We walked to the pay phone in silence; I still had Edward's hand on my own. He released it once we stood in front of the phone booth.

"There you go, no harm no foe. Make your phone call and I'll be out here," he said as he smiled at me. He had a beautiful smile.

"Thanks," I said in a low voice, low enough so he could here, never looking at his eyes. I was not sure what I would do if I ever saw them.

I dialed the phone

ring ….ring….. ring_… _

_Come on pick up_

The answer messing came on,_ "Hello this is A's place. Leave a message on my talking machine….BEEP"_

"Where are you? I'm held up right now, but make sure to bring the forks tonight. Take care okay."

_BEEP_

_Where could she be?_


	5. Chapter 5 The long road ahead part II

**Thank you Vamps09 & twilight-saga-lover95 for your reviews, if it wasn't for the two of you, I wouldn't have continued, so thank you. I hope you two enjoy this chapter!**

**As everyone knows Stephenie Meyers rules….**

*****************

EPOV

I waited for Bella outside, besides the cats circling around me, it was a quite night.

"I see you've met some new friends?" Bella appeared looking towards the cats.

"Yeah, I think they are attracted to my butt. They won't leave me alone."

"Well I guess it's tough when you have cat food on your ass, but at least you have fans." She laughed. She looked so beautiful when she laughed even at my expense.

"Are you done?" I asked trying to distract her.

"Yeah, do you need to call someone?"

"Yes I do," I step inside the phone booth and called Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, its Edward"

"Edward, we're almost there just a couple of minutes away."

"No, don't go there, we got out."

"They let you go?"

"No, we actually escaped. So don't bother going to get me. I was just about to get my car."

"Alright, what do you mean 'we'?"

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright, I guess I'll your brother home. Glad to hear you got out."

"Me too. I'll give you a call later."

I stepped outside only to find Bella kneeled down holding a kitten.

"Isn't he cute, I named him Eddy" She sounded content with the name.

"And how did you come up with that _name_?"

"Look at him, brown fur coat with reddish spots, just like you." She looked at me smiling.

"So you think I'm cute?" I teased her.

She blushed as she put the kitten down, "We should go get your car Mr. Cullen."

"Diverting the questions, that only means one thing?"

"And what's that?" She raised one eyebrow.

"That you do."

"Ha, you wish. Are you always so cocky?" She asked as she straightening herself up. I tried to help her but she declined.

"No not cocky, just self assured."

We decide to go back to the car, but the only problem was that the cats kept following us, well not us, just me.

"I think I need to loose my pant." I said.

"What?" I got her off guard. She'd been walking in silence, lost in her thoughts.

"My pants. Eddy and his whole family have been following us." I said pointing to the clan of cats behind us.

"Oh" she turned around to meet the cats, "If only the newspapers could get a shot of your fans," she teased.

"Funny, but I don't think they're here for me. They want my pants."

"Yeah I think they do too, but I wouldn't take it off just yet Romero. You've already been to jail for prostitution. You don't want to go back for indecent exposure."

"Your right, although I won't mind getting save again." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

As we made a turn in the corner, I came to a stop. I noticed my car was no longer guarded by whore, instead by a group of men, 'Who are they?"

"The Volturi" Bella whispered.

She took a step back and turned around walking the other way, "Forget about your car Cullen. I hope it was not valuable. They own it now."

I ran towards her and grabbed her hand, "Wait, Bella. Who are they?"

"You wouldn't know of them. They are a group of thieves. The Volturi is a family who steal artifacts, paintings, jewelry, you name it and they have it. They work underground."

"Are they dangerous?"

_Why would they want my car?_

I'd driven a 1991 BMW E36 to the party. I know it was discontinued, after 2000, but why did he want steal it?

"Yes, they are dangerous. You don't want to mess with them. They quite known in your social group too, I guess you haven't noticed them," she held my hand tight and dragged me father away from my car, "so we should go."

"I've never heard of them. So they just steal what ever they want?" that didn't make sense.

"Cullen, they work for the black market. Who ever needs to bring something to the states that's not legal –"

"Like drugs?" I cut her off.

"No, they don't do that. They trade objects to the highest bidder. For example if someone wanted a famous painting or artifact, the Volturi would know how to steal it, for a high price of course," she said as we continued to walk.

"How do you know so much?" She's hiding something.

"Don't worry about that, do you know how to get home from here?" she asked. She wanted to leave me, but I was not going to let her. I needed to know more.

"No not really, I don't know this place."

"Fine, give me your address and I'll get you close, but them I have to go."

"Fine you can take me there, but I still owe you a ride." I had her there.

"Cullen, I don't care about the ride. Jesus, you are driving me crazy. I can't stay with you forever." She kept her eyes on her feet no longer walking.

"Bella, look at me?" she resisted, "Come on Bella."

She lifted her head and stared into my eyes, "What?"

"I'm grateful that you got me out of jail. I owe you a lot. So can you just let me pay you back by at least giving you a ride?" I placed my hand on her jaw line. She shivered at my touch while my body ached to hold her.

"Fine. But after that we part ways, got it. I'm no babysitter." She pulled away and started to walk towards a bus stop. I followed her holding her hand tight. Luckily for me the cats wondered somewhere else.

We waited in the bus stop not speaking to one another until the bus arrived.

"Lady's first." I made way for Bella to get in first.

She nodded and walked pass the bus driver.

"Miss, you need to pay," the bus driver yelled.

Bella turned around and had tears in her eyes, "I am sorry, but we don't have any money, me and my brother got robbed a couple of blocks from here and –"

"Miss, don't cry, It's new years, I can make an exception this ones. Anyways, I don't have anyone riding. Go on."

"Thank you sir," she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the bus.

"Brother?" I whispered in her ear. I didn't like the fact that she referred to me as her brother. What ever happened to boyfriend?

We walked all the way the end of the bus, "I had to say that. Men are willing to be nice once they know that you are single and available, Cullen."

"I guess, but next time, say something else."

She rolled her eyes, "Like what?"

"Like boyfriend, husband, roommate, anything but brother. That just kills the mood," I smiled back at her.

"What mood? There is no mood so behave yourself." She folded her arms against her chest and look out the window.

She looked so pensive after our last conversation. I had to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing just worried about a friend of mine." She turned around to look at me.

"The one you were going to meet at the bar?"

"Yeah, I just hope she's okay..Oh I didn't ask you about your car. Was it important to you?"

"No, it was a spare. It would never get traced back to me." I whispered.

She lifted her head against the window to face me, "What do you mean?"

"We only use the spared cars on the weekends when we are not in the city. The vehicle is registered under a pseudo name. Everything that I had on me, the cell, my wallet, were all false."

"Why?" She asked.

"Isn't obvious silly, I can't be caught anywhere that jeopardizes my good name." I laughed loud enough for her to hear me.

"So Edward Cullen lives a double life… Why do you do it? Is it so bad being you?"

"Well I was in the top 20s as one of the most eligible bachelors," I teased her. (That wasn't true; I was number 35 after Emmett) She rolled her eyes at me, "I guess it keeps me grounded."

"How so?"

"I love being an architect, it satisfies me, but it does not fulfill me completely, you know?"

"Maybe I do. You feel like you're missing something."

"More like someone," I whispered.

Even though, we only spend a couple of hours together. I've never felt so at peace with myself, so comfortable and it was all because of Bella.

I've never felt so alive. She brought that out of me and I was not sure if I could go back to what I was, an empty soul, satisfying other people's need, never my own.

"And have you found this someone?" she asked.

"I know I have, but she's hard to tame," I gave her a winked and wrap my arm around her shoulder. She didn't move away, but our stop was next so I reluctantly got up, "this is our stop."

She nodded and smiled back.

_Maybe she finally likes me_

_**********_

**I'm still working on the next chapter…. Don't worry I won't take long.**


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting

**This was going to be a very short chapter, but my thoughts had a mind of their own…lol.**

**Enjoy!**

*****************

BPOV

_Hard to tame…ha!_

I guess he was calling himself my lion tamer. I don't know why but I smiled at his bravery.

Men always like a challenge especially when you are not interested. But in my case, I was which is why I had to leave him soon. Nothing good would come of us together. We were complete opposites, two different worlds, but there was something else, something that connected us.

_I wonder what it is_

Funny how things start off, I woke up this morning and had a few errands to run and as night approached I waited for Alice in our usual hangout.

_Alice_

My little pixie, crazy best friend had a job to do before meeting me. Nothing complicated, but there were always risks.

I've known Alice since birth, sometimes I've had the feeling we were best friends in another life.

As kids we'd always be together especially at school. Kids would always pick on Alice, one because she was small and second because she was special. She had a gift which some people never understood, but amongst our group she was unique. Her ability worked for our benefit and the elders' rejoiced when it became stronger.

I, in the other hand, was not special. Growing up I lacked confidence. For one, I was very very shy so shy that I didn't even speak at school. People thought I was mute all throughout grade school and second, I was a twig.

I didn't have Alice's blue eyes, or her beautiful skin. I was super thin and my hair never worked for my benefit. Once, I got braces, the thought of friends was out of the question since I would always spit at them…

This was not bad if you dislike someone, but when you had a crush on a boy it ruined all possibilities.

Lucky for me, puberty worked in my favor, Alice and I were a hit all through our junior and senior year and she loved it. I didn't, but eventually I came around. My writing helped me coupe with my insecurities and by college I started to uncover my gift.

"Bella, we're here," Edward said being me back to the present.

"Oh" Was all I could muster. I looked over my shoulder trying to recognize the neighborhood, but I didn't. I was surprised by the appearance of the building. It was completely run down. The paint was peeling off and the front door squeaked as it swung open, "I wasn't expecting this."

"What were you expecting a door man?" He smiled as held the door for me.

"Well maybe no door man, but at least an elevator," I teased, "So what floor Mr. Cullen?"

"Shhhh, Here I am Mr. Masen," He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Masen?" I asked astonished by this new revelation.

"I am surprise you don't know my mother's maiden name and here I thought you knew everything about me," he laugh as we made it to the second floor.

"Every time I think I do, you seem to surprise Mr. Masen," which was the truth. Here I thought I knew everything that had to do with Edward, but I was wrong.

"Here we are," he released my hand and pulled a key from under the door mat, "Good, it's still here."

He opened the door and I remained outside.

"You can come in Bella." He smirked.

"That's okay I'll wait here." I really wanted to go in, but I've already cause too much harm to myself. Seeing where he lived was too much information to bear.

"Come in Bella, please." He pleaded with those beautiful green eyes and that crooked smile that I couldn't resist.

I walked inside and he untied his shirt from around his waist, revealing the stain on his pants.

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to hassle him, although, the look on his face when he saw the cat food smeared on his butt was priceless and the cat following him around like a piece of meat was hilarious.

"Will you excuse me, I won't take long," He said as he close the door behind me, "I just need to clean up"

I nodded and he walked across the room toward what I could image would be the bathroom.

I stood there in the middle of the room trying to calm my nerves.

_I wonder how many girls he had over this place…_

I shook off the image in my mind and mentally slap myself. I couldn't, better yet I shouldn't feel jealous. So I focused on the room.

He didn't have much, which surprised me since he was an architect. I always thought architects would have modern furniture around the house, but not Edward.

A guitar sat on the corner of the room followed by a stereo system. From the looks of it, it looked pretty expensive too. Adjacent to the stereo was a full size bed with a several sketches spread on top.

A small couch fit for two people was place by the foot of the bed. In front of the coach was an antique amour; between each piece of furniture was a modern coffee table. I liked the décor, it worked. It fit Edward's personality, simple yet obscure by the mix of eras.

Other than the furniture, the room was quite cozy. A wall divided the bathroom and the small kitchen in the back of the room. The whole space was opened with a large window that had a breath taking view of the waterfront.

I didn't want to snoop around so I sat still on his couch, keeping my distance.

I heard the shower turn on.

_This was going to take a while_

After a couple of minutes of listening to Edward Cullen shower. I couldn't take it anymore.

The thought of Edward Cullen ….wet, was too much to handle, I needed something to distract my thoughts.

So I turned on the stereo. The Killers were on.

_At least he had good taste in music._

'When you were young' was playing.

I laughed quietly as I heard the lyrics… I was amused by how a song can communicate one's current state because for the passed months, I've been wishing for that beautiful boy to safe me from my own life, my double life.

_A double life that was missing something or someone_

In one life, I was a literally author who no one ever met, not even my publicist knew of me. Everything was dealt through a P.O Box address and electronic signatures.

On the other, I belonged to a group similar to the Volturi's. Even though, we didn't steal for pleasure, like they did. I still belong to a skilled organized group, which held no name. A group established over a century ago and the only prerequisite to join was your family name.

A legacy passed down through generations, the Swan name was known amongst them as were the Brandon's and Black's to name a few.

It's not like we fought crime or anything like that. Our motto was always to protect those who need protection. However, when this group was founded, they protected those who couldn't defend for themselves, but now a day, things changed.

Now, we were simply the 'go to people' if someone needed help or anything valuable back, we would do it.

We were paid in cash so there was no evidence to trace us back and we never asked questions. The less they knew about us the better. That's how we lived our lives unrecognizable to the world, like mission impossible, but without Tom Cruise. Instead, we had Mike, Ben, James and Jacob.

There were all good guys, just hard headed. Traditionally we married within our group, but I kept trying to veto that rule. There was no way Alice and I we're going to agree to marry one of them. They were like brothers to us. Although I had tried for my father's sake to date one of them, but it didn't work out.

Jacob was not happy about our break up, but I didn't love him. It wouldn't be fair.

I never understood the whole idea of keeping our love lives within our group, but as my father explained to me, it was a rule that allowed us to remain truthful to one another. I knew what he meant, there was a time that I rebelled against my parents and started dating outside my group. It never worked out, the guys I've dated were always suspicious of me and since I would never example what I did for living at the end nothing came of it.

Eventually over the years, Mike took Jessica as his bride, Ben had Angela, and James maintained a relationship with Victoria leaving Jacob, Alice and myself single.

We had the option of seeking eligible bachelors in other parts of the world, but Alice and I refused, we didn't want to leave our home.

Now I'm here, sitting in Edward's apartment, listening to some lyrics which state the obvious truth.

In just a couple of hours, my feeling for Edward had grown. I began to realize that I was now that girl and Edward _unfortunately_ was that boy.

_The boy I've been waiting for._

******

**Do you like? **


	7. Chapter 7 Unaware

**Sorry I couldn't post this earlier, but might as well be late, then never. Enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyers rules….**

******

BPOV

_You know what's the best part of seeing Edward Cullen half naked?_

_Seeing every single muscle glimmer in front of your eyes._

_You know what's the worst part of seeing Edward Cullen half naked? _

_Having the song 'Sex on fire' play in the background as he notices you staring at his well defined chest. _

"Aren't you going to put some clothing on Cullen?" I asked trying to averting my eyes.

_As long as he didn't remove that towel, I was safe._

"What's the matter Bella, haven't you seen a half naked man before?" he narrowed his eyebrow together as he smirked.

"As a matter of fact I have." His smile disappeared automatically at my responds. He looked in pain and I couldn't understand the sudden change, "I'm only teasing you Cullen. Do you mind?" I said gesturing to his current state.

"Well I guess it too overwhelming for you." His over arrogant persona was back.

"What ever, Cullen," I turned around to face the window giving him time to put something on.

Lucky for me, the song had finished, a ballad came on. I concentrated on the words and maintained my eyes on the view in front of me.

Preoccupied by the lyrics, I hadn't noticed Edward was standing behind me. His hand was on my low back. I stayed still trying to hide my nerves, "Who sings this song?"

"Rocco Deluca, this is 'Open Pages' do you like it?" He whispered.

I nodded and walked over to the stereo to turn it off.

"I thought you like it?" he said confused by my act.

"I do, but there's too much truth in his words," I passed him and sat on the couch hoping he would drop it.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's what everyone wants, honesty."

_Which was something I couldn't give him._

EPOV

That song really hit Bella hard. Once I said the word _honesty_, she remained silent, lost in her thoughts.

I put the thought of Bella lying to me out of my head. I couldn't accuser of any such doing since she hasn't told me much about herself.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She kept her distance from me so I did the only thing I could think of.

I tickled her.

"Cullen. Take . Your. Hands. Off . Me!" She yelled as she laughed in between words.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you?"

"No!" she laughed as we rolled on the floor.

"Okay, more tickling then."

"Fine!" she shouted. I stopped tickling her and found my body on top of hers. I held my weight on my arms as she remained still. I stared into her eyes and thought about that kiss. The warm, delicious kiss we shared earlier. The one that kept my body wired up.

But, right as I was going for the kill, Bella punched me in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I said holding my right side.

"That was for tickling me," she said as she sat back on the couch.

"Man, for a small woman, you sure hit hard. I hate to see what you did to that other guy." I teased her, but really she hit as hard as Emmett. I laughed inside at the thought of Emmett, my tough older brother, finding out that Bella hit just as hard as he did.

"Sorry, I told you to stop," she climb off the couch and sat next to me on the floor, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am sorry too. I just wanted to see you smile. But in return I got hit."

"Cullen, I'm sorry. Are you alright, do you need some ice?" She looked worried.

"No Bella. It's not that bad, luckily you didn't break any ribs," I said giving her a reassuring smile, "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing important." She was still cryptic.

"Okay, well you still haven't answered my question?"

"What question?"

"I ask you earlier, how you spend your time in the day time?" she was hesitant to respond, "Come on Bella, you know more about me than I know myself. You can trust me."

She nervously bit her lower lip. I reached out my hand and gently caressed her cheeks, "Trust me."

"Fine. I don't do anything special. My dad owns a pawn shop. It's been in the family for a long time," She paused and stayed quiet. It seemed as if she didn't enjoy it.

"And you don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. I don't mind it. I enjoy what I do, but some times I just feel … limited."

"I know what you mean. I've felt that way for years. I still feel that way. It's tough when you are expected to give up so much for others."

She smiled back at me, "Exactly."

I didn't want to load her with questions, not yet. So I took her hand and kissed it.

"So are you ready for your ride?"

She nodded and before we got off the floor, there was a knock at the door.

I walked over and found Jasper holding Emmett on his shoulder.

"Man, am I glad to see you Edward. Emmett passed out, help me get him in. It was not easy climbing all those steps," Jasper said as he dragged Emmett inside.

I moved my sketches to one side of the bed while Jasper placed Emmett in the other.

Bella looked nervous, I wasn't sure if she was going to run, so I quickly closed the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company?" Jasper said looking at Bella.

"Jasper, please let me introduce you to Bella. Bella helped me break out of the police station," I said proudly smiling at Bella.

"Well any friend of Edward is a friend of mine, especially one that holds little regard to the law," Jasper reached out his hand towards Bella.

"Same here, it's nice to meet you Jasper." She said calmly shaking his hand.

_Huh... she was no longer nervous but looked at ease_

"Have we met before?" Jasper asked Bella.

"No, I don't think so," she said as she looked towards the door.

_She wanted to leave_

"Well Jasper, make yourself at home, and don't let Emmett throw up over the bed. I'm taking Bella home now as a gesture of my gratitude for rescuing me."

"Alright man, are you taking the car?"

"Only the Volvo."

"How many cars do you guys have?" Bella murmured.

Jasper and I laughed, "Well we have a few, but I only have two, well now only one."

"What do you mean one?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I couldn't get the BMW back, so now I only have the –"

"Wait, you don't have the BMW?" Jasper yelled at little to load which made even Emmett flinch.

"What's wrong with you? What does it matter? It nothing worth crying about Jasper," I grabbed my jacket ready to go.

"You have to get it back." He pleaded.

"You can't do that, the Volturi have it," Bella interjected.

"Oh no…that's not good," Jasper said as he ran his hands through his hair, "I need to sit down."

"Jasper what's going on?" I've never seen him this upset about a car before.

"I can't breathe," He was hyper venting.

"Bella, can you please get some water." I ran over to Jasper, "Breath man, just calm down."

Bella looked so concern for Jasper that she placed his head between his legs. After a couple of minutes, Jasper composed himself.

"Are you okay? Can you talk?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah I can talk, but we're dead."

"Jasper, you have to give me more than 'we're dead'."

"Emmett, he used it last night." Jasper spoke softly.

"So?"

"He didn't clean it up. He left something valuable under the driver's seat."

"Like what?"

"A CD, a valuable CD that we just got yesterday." Jasper said shaking his head, "Now the Volturi will find it and use it against us."

"Jasper, calm down, what's inside that CD? And how do you know about the Volturi?"

_Does everyone know about these guys but me?_

"Edward, you don't know them because you never had to deal with them. I, in the other hand know them, not directly, but I know people who have and it's not pretty." He paused for a second catching his breath, "the CD has pictures of us from our last party. It shows all of us there. One picture has Emmett drunk and passed out on the floor. While you, you were having -"I cut Jasper off. I remembered that night, not quite clearly, but I remembered having a make out section with one of the dancers. I didn't want Bella to hear this. I was no longer that Edward.

"How can there be pictures of that party." I said calmly as I sat next to jasper.

"One of the dancers, she had a camera, and recognized me and then the rest of us. She was black mailing us. So we hired some people to retrieve it for us. Emmett picked it up last night and he was supposed to shred it, but afterwards he and Rose went out for drinks and he got smashed. He just remembered a few hours ago that he left the CD in the car."

"That's not good, if those pictures get out, it would ruin us, all of us." How could Emmett forget to do something so simple as to shred a CD?

BPOV

This whole situation was totally ironic. Here I was standing in Edward's apartment, listening to Jasper Hale, the youngest district attorney in Seattle, discuss how they paid money to retreat a CD which from the sound of it, it would ruin their integrity not to mention their careers.

I had a funny feeling once I heard Jasper voice that I've spoken to him before and now having heard about the CD, it all came so clear to me.

Jasper was right, he knew me, not in person, but in the phone. I've spoken to him a few days ago. He wanted to recover some pictures and it was Jacob who had to honor to do it.

_I had to leave_

I needed to go, this was just too much. If they knew who I am or who we are, it would be all over. We were sworn by secrecy not to reveal ourselves, but I didn't want to leave Edward behind.

"Edward can I use your phone?" I asked. I had to talk to Alice. She would be the only person to know something.

"Sure," He handed me his house phone and went back to Jasper.

_Please pick up_

"Hello?"

"It's me," I whispered.

"Where have you been?"

"I was held up. We need to meet, in ten."

"Same spot?" she asked amused.

_She knew something_

"No. At the house."

"Sure, in ten," she hanged up the phone and now I had to tell Edward I was leaving.

He was so distracted with Jasper that I was sure he wouldn't miss me. I made my way across room towards the door.

"Bella?" Edward called from the couch.

_Shit_

_Stupid wood floors_

"Where're you going?"

"I have to go Edward," I said calmly smiling like an idiot, "I need to meet up with my friend. You know the one from the bar."

"Oh right, well I'll take you," he started to get up, but I pushed him back down, at little to hard.

"No Edward," I smiled apologizing for the push, "you should stay here with Jasper. He needs you. I can walk there, it's not that far."

_Please don't come with me_

"Jasper, will you be okay for a few minutes, I just need to take Bella-"

"Yeah man, don't worry. I'm just going to lie down," Jasper said as he lay across the small couch. He looked green like if he was going to throw up, "When you come back, we'll think of something."

"Don't worry we will. Maybe we can call those people that help you before," Edward said to Jasper.

"I'm afraid we can't." Jasper mumbled half asleep.

"Why not?"

"You know Rosalie and her temper. She pissed one of them off. She accused this girl for making a pass at Emmett."

"Was she drunk?" Edward asked concerned.

"I don't know. But they told Emmett not to call again."

"What did Rose do?"

"She gave her a black eye." With that Jasper fell asleep.

_So Victoria had a black eye._

I wasn't surprise, she had a tendency to get a little to friendly with our clients especially if James was out of town.

"Bella, we can go now. Jasper passed out." He said as he opened the door for me.

"Edward, you don't–"

"No Bella, a deal is a deal," He said as he held my hand tight.

As we walked down stairs, I should've removed my hand from his grip, but I didn't want to. This would be the last contact I would ever have with him. So might as well make the best of it.


	8. Chapter 8 The chase

**I was going to finish this chapter tomorrow, but I couldn't contain myself. Enjoy!**

*****

EPOV

_There had to be a way to get that CD back… _

"Edward?"

_Bella_

I'd been so preoccupied by our ordeal, that I forgot about Bella. This would probably be the last time I would see her.

"Yes?" I turn my head away from the road and look at her. Her eyes looked sad. I knew exactly how she felt, even though none of us would say it.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, I just-"before, I was going to tell her that I just wanted her to stay with me. She cut me off.

"You just want the CD back?"

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't thinking about that this minute. I was thinking about us."

"Oh," she paused and looked out the window, "You shouldn't think about that."

"Why?" why couldn't I think about us, about the possibility of us.

"Because you don't know me and –"

"Bella, I may not know everything about you, but I can understand you better than you think. You're eyes don't deceive me. They tell me everything I need to know." I sighed as she closed her eyes, "Don't tell me that you don't feel it too. This feeling we both share."

"I don't know anything anymore. I'm not your type."

"My type," I laughed at her comment, "Bella you're beautiful, attractive, selfless woman, who has the ability to get out of any situation with the touch of a paper clip and a clear cover sheet."

She rolled her eyes and blushed. I loved that shade of pink… for now on my favorite color is pink.

"And you have a mean right hook that my own brother would be jealous of," I smiled when she finally laughed.

"But in all honesty Bella, I care about you and I trust you. Do you trust me?"

She stopped laughing and shook her head, "Don't say that. You don't know me."

"Then tell me about you. Let me get to know you. We can start simple. You already told me what you do for a living. Tell me your last name."

"What ever happened to my favorite color," she teased, at least she was playing along.

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"Green. Today its green," she blushed at her response.

"Good, and your last name?"

"Summers," she smiled, but it never touched her eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella Summers. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen," I smiled back at her, "See that wasn't so bad. Now for the toughest question of all time," I paused for dramatic affect, but she just rolled her eyes. Even annoyed she looked adorable, "Do you like….me?"

She was shock by my bold question, I was shock too. I don't know where that came from, but deep inside I wanted to know the truth.

"Cullen, I can't do this."

"Am I that bad," I teased her.

"No Cullen," she took a deep breath, "Don't you see we can't be together. I'm no good for you and I don't do normal. My life is chaotic. We could never go out on a 'normal' date and I can never give you what you want.. what you deserve. I'm sorry but I can't"

"Bella, please. What are you afraid of?" I was practically pleading for an answer.

I've never begged, but if she wanted me to. I would. I just needed her to trust me with her heart.

"I don't want to talk about this… please, can you just make a right here." She pointed towards a shopping center.

She was getting ready to leave, but I didn't want to let her go. She had no idea how much I need her.

"The Pancake House?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's meeting me inside."

I reluctantly parked the car outside the restaurant and stared at her as she removed her seatbelt.

"Take care of your self, Edward" she said staring at her hands. She looked nervous, shy, tamed. Not the Bella I meant a couple of hours ago.

_Wait, she called me Edward!_

"Edward?" I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked as her eyes met mine.

"You called me Edward, not Mr. Cullen or Cullen." I waited for her response, she had none. She sat there motionless, trying to think of a way out. But I wouldn't let her, especially if she's calling me by my first name.

"No I didn't, I called you Cullen." She tried to look serious, but I saw right through her. That tough exterior was peeling off, one layer at a time.

"Yes you did. You called me Edward." Ha! I was right, she did like me and now she couldn't deny it. We may not be 'the perfect couple' in people's eyes, but in our world we are perfect.

"Stop that," she paused looking annoyed, "I told you to stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I couldn't control my smirk, I was practically giddy.

"Looking at me like..like" she opened the door and stormed out.

"Bella!" I yelled from the car, but she kept walking towards the restaurant.

I removed my seat belt and ran to grab her. I don't know what took a hold of me, but I needed to catch this beautiful girl who thought that she didn't deserve me, but in reality I didn't deserver her. I needed her to see that every second that passed by was pulling me closer and closer to her.

BPOV

"Alice, I made a mistake. In a few minutes Edw-"

"I know Bella, Edward Cullen will be walking through that door looking for you."

"And you're fine with that!" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"No, I saw it coming early this morning," She bowed her head down and smiled, "too late he's here."

"Bella!" Edward stood across from me.

Alice stayed calm sitting in front of me with her back towards Edward.

I froze. So many things were running through my head. This God like creature, who took my breath away, just told me everything I've wanted to hear. How much he cared for me and I just couldn't. I just ran. I ran away from Edward Cullen.

I had to run, I lied to him and I hated myself for it. I lied about what I did for a living and I lied about my name…I lied about my freaking name. Such a simple question, a normal question and I couldn't because I was not allowed. Today Summers, tomorrow who knows, but how did I let this go so far...

Simple, I was falling for him.

"Mr. Cullen, I think you should sit down," Alice spoke in a low voice.

Edward stared at me looking for some answers and I wanted to die. He walked around to see Alice. He still hadn't seen her face, but he narrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Alice's tattoo. He slowly made his way around the booth and sat next to me. We were both facing Alice.

"I know you?" Edward asked, but it didn't sound like a question but an accusation.

The waitress passed by our table and asked for our order, "What ya'll be having this morning?"

I look outside the window and hadn't noticed that the sun was out. It must be around six in the morning by now.

"I'll have a coke please," Alice said smiling sweetly at the waitress. She smiled back and brought her attention to Edward.

"And you handsome?"

"Nothing for me, ma'am." He said keeping his eyes on Alice's tattoo.

"You should have something handsome? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I was pretty sure that the ghost must have been Alice.

"Fine, I'll have a coke too."

"And you miss?" she spoke to me still keeping her eyes on Edward.

"I'll have the same."

"Alright, kind of early for cokes, but it's ya alls stomachs." She walked away leaving us alone.

"Because of you I went to jail." Edward said still looking at Alice's tattoo.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Cullen, but I couldn't get caught by the police. I had something very valuable inside my trunk." Alice whispered across the table.

"Alice, I don't think we should –" I tried to tell her to shut up, but she cut me off.

"It's too late Bella," Alice said with a smile on her face. Something was wrong. It wasn't like her to act so happy in the middle of a crisis. I mean, she is usually very hyper, but she shouldn't be at this moment.

"What's too late?" I asked.

"Wait, who are you?" Edward asked Alice and then turned to me, "Bella?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him everything. Come out clean, but my voice was stuck.

"Edward, I-" was all I could say.

"I'm leaving," Edward stood up and was ready to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Cullen, we have some business to discuss." Alice said, as she placed the menu down on the table.

"I have no business with either one of you. I don't even know who you are?" He spoke in my direction.

_Ouch_

I've never felt so hurt by his stern voice. I felt like a liar. I felt dishonest. He told me everything about himself and I lied.

"Please Mr. Cullen. This has to do with a CD."

Edward slowly sat down.

"Mr. Cullen, I know this is going to sound a little too super heroish, but please be open-minded." She paused to see Edward reaction. He nodded for her to continue, "We are a small organization in Forks, there are others like ourselves in varies parts of states and even the world. We don't go by any name, so I can't give you one. We were founded over a –"

"Alice, we can't."

"Bella, its okay" she gave me a small smile reassuring me that this had to be done, "Like I was saying, we were founded over a century ago. Those who belong to this organization are all legitimate recipients of previous generations. We're very close, only a generation of twelfth families. Unfortunately, now only nine families are left. We don't let anyone know about our identities, but this time we have to make an exception because the CD you are missing also implicates us."

"How so Alice?" I asked.

_That can't be._

"Like you don't know?" Edward mumbled to himself.

"Bella doesn't know anything about this. I knew how to contact you because I saw Bella meeting you last night."

"How did you know that?" Edward asked.

"I'm sort of a psychic."

"Sort of?" he asked doubting her.

"I got a vision after I took off from that place. I saw both of you in a small room and just before you walked in here, I saw us having this conversation." She said smiling at both of us.

_She was hiding something from me. She's too happy_

"So you can tell what's going to happen next?"

"Not technically Mr. Cullen, my visions change by the decisions you make. For example, if you would have stayed in your car instead of running after Bella, things would've been different. But you didn't so now we are here," she slipped her coke and smiled up, "This coke is really good."

"Wait, how does this implicate us?" I asked

"Well, in Edward's world, do you mind if I call you by your first name?" Alice asked Edward smiling.

"That's fine, please continue," Edward said politely.

"Thank you, I like this one Bella," She paused to look at me then turned her attention towards Edward," Well, where was I?... oh yes, in Edward's and his friends' world, you are all known individuals. You have a reputation to maintain, always keeping a pristine appearance. However, very few people know about the last name Masen. You see Edward, your mother's maiden is very important to us. Her grandfather belonged to our group. The name Hale is also important to us."

"You know Jasper?" Edward asked concerned for his friend.

"No, not personally, but his grandfather was the first family to leave our group," Alice kept smiling at us, "That's the reason why he kept his last name. But that's another story for Jasper and Rosaline's ears."

_I was shock how come my father never told me about this?_

"So how does that technically implicate your group?" Edward spoke.

"Because Edward, if the Volturi were to take a look into that CD, they would not only find all of you making a fool of yourselves, but they would start to dig into your past. Once they gathered all your information, they would trace it back to your families. Then they will find out about the name Masen and Hale and its relation to us. They will not only expose your current families, but ours as well. The Volturi is a very powerful family. They're one of the reasons why our group was formed. If they find out about us, they would find others like us and use black mail to get what they want and all they want is to monopolize this city."

"So does everyone know what to order?" I jumped at the waitress question. I didn't notice she was standing behind me.

"Yes, I'll have the blueberry pancakes, please. Oh and can you put some whip cream on the side!" Only Alice would eat at a time like this.

*********

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to go to sleep. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or like the way the story is heading. If you don't agreed with it let me know too… I can take criticism…. I promise, I won't get mad =) I just want to know what you guys think****. **


	9. Chapter 9 Understandings

**Stephenie Meyer owns these wonder character…. and I just make Bella walk straight.**

******************

EPOV

_I feel so overwhelmed_

As soon as I recognized the tattoo, I thought it might be a coincident, but I was wrong. She'd seen me with Bella even before we've met. Could it be faith? I wasn't sure, but whatever it was, in just a matter of a few hours, our lives were intertwined into one big mess.

I didn't know what to think or how to think anymore. So many things were going through my head. The first question that came to mind was my mother, why did she lie to me? Why did she leave them? Did my dad know about this?

_Probably not. _

What about this group, did this group only work on the weekends or was this a full time job? I shook my head at the thought since it couldn't be a 9 to 5 job. I seemed complicated.

_Bella _

Did Bella do this all the time?

No, she couldn't have, she told she worked in her father's shop. So when did she have the time?

_Ahh Bella, no wonder you couldn't trust me, your own friend didn't even tell you about us._

I sighed as the waitress arrived with our order. Once she left Alice immediately started to eat. She must have been really hunger because she devoured a whole pancake in less than two second.

For a small girl, she can really eat, but as amusing as it was watching her in gulf her breakfast. I needed answers and the only person who could answer it was Alice.

"Alice, why isn't my family part of your group?" I began my questioning as I looked over to Bella. She looked concerned so I gave her a reassuring smile as I waited for Alice to swallow.

"Well, your mother chose to leave the group when she turned 18. She was engaged to married to James' dad, but she rejected him, just like you Bella," she said smiling at Bella.

"Alice, stick to the story," Bella sighed. I looked at her and she shook her head apologizing for her friend. I was about to ask her what Alice meant by that, but I thought it would probably be best to speak about it in private so I let it go.

"Right, so right after her 18th birthday she ran away from home and never returned. As you know, she moved to Chicago and met your father."

"What happened when we moved back here?' I asked.

"Nothing really, she didn't want to be part of it and she didn't want us to befriend you or your brother Emmett."

_How could she keep this from us?_

"Edward, don't be too hard on your mother, she had her reasons to keep this from you."

"Like what?" I was so angry. Angry that I've been lied to, "No wonder I am so fucked up," I murmured to myself.

"You are not Edward. You made something of yourself, that's what your mother wanted you to do. She was a very strong woman. She left because she knew this was not the life she wanted to live. You more than anyone should be able to relate to this."

Alice was right. There no reason to be mad, what's done is done. My mother had her reasons for keeping this from us. At least she had balls to leave something she didn't want to be part of, I in the other hand, hadn't.

"Edward, now we need to work together, we need to find that CD and get rid of it. Don't worry. Once we find it you'll no longer see us. You can go back and do what you do and we'll do the same," Alice said as she took her last bite of her pancakes.

_Go back, to what?_

"What do you think?" I asked Bella, she looked just as worried as I did. I didn't want to lose her.

"Well, I guess first we should round up everyone and let them know what the situation is. We need to form a plan. We really don't need your help. Our group can handle it. Alice, will get a -"

"Wait, your group can handle it, I don't think so." I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. I wanted to help. This was our mess.

"What do you mean by that? We are more than capable of handling these kinds of matters. You have to trust us. We know what we are doing."

"I trust you Bella," I grabbed her hand, "but how can I trust them? I don't even know their names; you don't even have a name for your secret society."

Bella looked at Alice and shook her head as if tell her not to do what she was planning on doing. But, Alice didn't waiver she smiled at me and spoke, "Fine, I am Alice Brandon and next to you is Isabella Marie Swan,"

"What Swan?" I released her hand and I looked at Bella waiting for her to give me an answer, but she didn't speak, "Everything you've told me was a lie wasn't it?"

All this time, I thought she didn't trust me with her heart, but that wasn't it. She didn't trust me at all not even to tell me the truth; instead she had the audacity to lie to my face. What a fool I've been to trusted every single word she said.

"Edward," Alice intervene, "I know you're upset, but you have to understand that we're risking everything just by talking to you."

"Alice, you don't –"

"Bella, he has ever right to know," Alice said calmly, "I know you have more questions, but we don't have much time. We need to meet your brother Emmett and the Hale twins."

"Fine," I ran my hands through my hair, "You can meet us back at my apartment."

I had to focus on the situation at hand. I couldn't falter, not now, my family needed me.

"Your place is too small for our group. Bella will go with you and get the Hales and your brother she will bring all of you to us. She knows the place."

"Alice?" Bella asked more worried than ever.

"It's okay Bella, I've already spoke to rest and they have agreed to meet," Alice reassured her.

"Everyone agreed?" Bella looked uncertain by Alice's response.

"Well, there were a few who didn't agree, but it doesn't matter, the elders are involved. So you know how that goes." Alice turn to face me as she stood up from her sit, "Edward I'll see you soon, Bella take care of Edward and his posy," she winked at Bella and headed to the door.

"What ever Alice." Bella rolled her eyes and then looked at me, "Let's go we have a long drive ahead of us."

I nodded and walked towards the door; holding it so Alice and Bella could go through first.

"Edward I know this is too much to handle for one day, but don't worry, we will do our best to return your live back. That's if you want to go back to how it used to be. Think about it. Oh and Bella here," Alice toss Bella a small cell phone, "use this to call me"

Bella took it and we headed to my car in silence.

BPOV

_What is that suppose to mean?_ "_That's_ _if you want to go back"_

Alice must know something and she didn't want to tell me.

"Bella put your sit belt on." Edward said looking at the road ahead of us. He was no longer affectionate. I did as I was told. No need to argue, all I have to do is get through today and tomorrow it will be a new day….. one without Edward.

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to scream at me, to call me a liar. To say anything, I missed his voice, "Edward, aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say? That you lied to me? That I trusted you and you said nothing?" he's tone was hush, but I had my reasons too. I had to lie just like he did. He may have not lied to me, but he fooled everyone else.

"You are such a hypocrite. So you can live a double live, but I can't?"

"That doesn't make any sense. I didn't lie to you, you did."

"I may have lied to you, but I had to, I had no chose. But you… Do you think you would've been so open with me if I hadn't known who you were?"

He didn't say anything.

"I thought so..if I wouldn't have recognized you. Who knows what you would've told me?"

I didn't have to take this. All I have to do is take them to our location and leave. I didn't need to be part of this mission.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Edward asked still not looking at me. I hadn't notice the cell Alice had given me was ringing.

"Alice?'

"What are you doing?" Alice sounded annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I see you making a decision to leave?'

"Well I think it's for the best."

"No Bella let things run its course, trust me."

I moved the phone to my other side, I didn't want Edward to hear her, "I do Alice, but I want something more than this. I want ..." So many things I wanted to do.

"Sweetie, don't make any rush decisions. Everything will work out."

"Perhaps, but for now my decision is final, I'm out. I'll drop off the Cullen's and Hale's and then -"

"But you'll miss all the fun." Alice could be so stubborn.

"Videotape it for me."

"I know he's mad, but give him time to adjust."

"I can't talk about this right now," I said as Edward kept eyeing me, "Will talk after this is over."

"Fine, be safe… oh before I forget, bring umbrellas, it going to rain."

I hanged up the phone and stared out the window.

"So what did Alice say?" Edward asked.

I had to let this go. I had to let him go…. I can't be attached to him.

"Don't worry about it . It had nothing to do with this mission." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"I think it did. She said something about you leaving?"

"Alice said I had to take all of you, she didn't say anything about me joining this mission. Don't worry. Alice will put a team of four. That should be enough for this mission."

"And what will you, be doing?'

"I will be at the meeting and then escorted you back to your homes and that's about it."

"Why don't you want to be part of the mission?"

As coldly as I could muster I repeat what I've told him when I first met him, "I work solo, Cullen"

EPOV

I wish I hadn't found out about this. I wish we could go back to Edward and Bella. She was still a mystery to me, like my mother's life was a mystery too.

I needed to speak to her, but I was still upset and she was just as upset as I was.

_Think Edward think…_

She's right I'm a hypocrite; I've been living a double life as well. And I would've denied everything if she hadn't know my name. We both had to lie. My reason probably seems petty and selfish compared to hers. After taking in everything Alice said about my mother and her reasons for leaving.

_Bella also has no choice_

I couldn't be angry with her, I had not right and I didn't want to be upset with her. I was too deep into this, it was too late. I was in love with her. I had fallen in love with her since the minute I saw her face, those eyes. They captivated me.

Another thought came to mind. Alice compared my mother's situation with Bella's.

_Why would she say that?_

"Why did Alice mention you in my mother's story?" I managed to ask.

Bella looked surprise that I broke our silence.

"Don't listen to Alice. She sometimes doesn't see things clearly."

"But she is a psychic?"

"But she doesn't realize the implications."

"And you do?"

"I do if it has to do with me?"

"So how is my mother's story similar to your situation?"

"Cullen. Why do you want to know? After tonight you won't see me again. Like I told you earlier, the less you know about me the better it would be for you."

"Don't be so stubborn Bella. I want to know."

"Fine, we only marry within our group. Right now three couples are paired. That only once who are not are Alice, Jacob and I."

"So is Alice going to marry Jacob?" I asked hoping not to hear that she was engaged too.

"No she's not, I'm to marry Jacob."

_Oh…_

_*******_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter =) Unfortunately, I don't think I'll have time to have the next chapter ready for tomorrow. I'm kind of stuck….. writer's block. But don't worry I will figure it out and I won't make you wait a week for it. I hope by Saturday I'll have it ready for you guys. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and thank you for those who have my story in alert, I really appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10 360

**Sorry I took long, but don't worry you'll enjoy this chapter. I was going to break it into two, but instead, why not have one long chapter for all of you to enjoy! …. Let me know what you think.**

**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters. **

***********

EPOV

We reminded silent after her last announcement. My head was spinning. I had so many questions swimming through my mind and all of them were about Bella.

Was she really engaged? Did she love this Jacob? Did she want to run away just like my mother had?

"Watch out!" Bella yelled as she tried to hold on to the steeling wheel. I swiveled the car around and spun 360 degrees. When we finally stopped, all I could think of was Bella's safety. Have I hurt her? Was she okay?

"Bella, are -"

"Cullen, get out of the car!" she was mad.

"But, are you –"

"You are in no condition to drive," she said turning off the car. Then she placed her hand on my shoulder, she must have noticed I was still not moving, "I know you're sorry. It's been a long day, just let me drive." She was no longer upset but remained calm.

I nodded and she released my seat belt. I felt her warmth around me.

I grabbed her hand before she released her own seat belt, "Bella, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I stared into her eyes, she looked concern.

"I am fine," she paused as she stared at my hands touching hers, seconds after she moved it away, "we should get going."

We switched places for the reminder of the ride. I couldn't help it, I kept staring at her. Her composure was calm, but something was troubling her.

"What's wrong?" She didn't say anything, but I was persistent, "I know I've said a lot of things and I am sorry. You are right, I am a hypocrite. I would've lied too."

"I'm sorry too. I would've reacted the same way if I just found out about all of this."

"So what's troubling you, you can't decide which china pattern to buy?" I asked trying to lighting the mood.

She laughed, "Yeah right, if I had my way we'd have plastic plates." She smiled, but I didn't. I couldn't image her with someone else… I didn't want to.

"So when's the big date?" I tried to sound casual, but it didn't come out that way. It sounded more irritated and annoyed.

"Why do you want to know?"

_I didn't want to know._

"So I can make arrangements to attend."

_What are you doing Edward?_

"Will that be just for one or plus one?"

"Good question," I tried to maintain composed, "probably plus one," I grinned. Why, good question, because I wanted to see how far she would take this. If Alice was comparing her to my mother, then Bella didn't want to marry him, but would she admit it. Admit that this whole ridicules idea of marrying Jacob was also a lie?

"Well, Alice insisted in a spring wedding, but we'd have to wait almost a year, but Jacob can't wait that long. He is looking forward to the honeymoon." She winked at me.

I didn't know how to respond to that.

_Maybe it was true… she's marrying some else_

I felt numb. The thought of this Jacob putting his hands all over my Bella… I couldn't.

"Cullen, are you okay? You look like you are about to throw up?" She kept speaking to me, but I couldn't respond. I just wanted to kill this Jacob.

"Cullen!" She shook my arm, "I was kidding."

I felt the car stop and felt Bella's hands on my shoulder, but my mind was still on her previous word, _honeymoon_.

"Cullen, you're scaring me. I'm sorry okay, I was just kidding. Please say something, anything?"

I shook my head and looked at a frightened Bella. She looked so worried.

_She cared about me_

She really cared about me. I guess she just wanted to see my reaction too for that she will have to pay.

I leaned forward and kissed her, not softly by hard. I felt her warm lips and then her small hands pulling my hair, bringing me closer and closer to her. Our tongues freely moving, wrestling each other.

Then there was a knock on my window.

_Damn it_

She immediately pulled away from me and I sighed. I rolled down my window only to find a kid dressed in a security uniform.

"Sorry to interrupt, but…ahh... you can't park here." The kid sounded nervous and was actually blushing.

"Oh, sorry, we'll be going now." He nodded and I looked at Bella. She was also blushing. Seeing her blush was definitely the reaction I wanted to see, so I satisfy with my little revenge, although she almost gave me a heart attack.

"Bella we should go." She nodded and started the car.

Half way down the street, Bella started to laugh. She turned head my way and I couldn't help it but join in.

We were both laughing all the way to my apartment, "Did you see his face?"

"Yes, he looked so red. I thought he was going to explode," he must have been embarrassed to find us making out.

"Well it's not that common to find two people making out in front of a church."

I hadn't even notice we were parked in front of a church, "Well next time it would have be a tamed kiss. We wouldn't want to scare our guests."

"Are you insinuating this will happen again?" Bella teased.

I gave her a half smile, "Of course, but you're going to have to control yourself at our wedding."

"Ha, I believe you were the one who wouldn't let go."

"In truth I wasn't planning on it." I smiled back at her. She didn't say anything to my response. Her eyes were kept on the road, no longer laughing, but she had a smile on her face.

BPOV

_Did he just propose? _

No, he couldn't have. He's just teasing me…that's all, although, the idea of spending the rest of my life with him would be… heavenly.

He kept staring at me as we drove back to his apartment. That smirk on his face kept getting bigger and bigger.

I looked at him and shook my head, "You impossible, you know that?"

"Yep, I know."

I didn't bother to argue with him. I knew that he would've found a way to win the argument so I let it go.

But something was bothering me in the back of my mind; taking Edward's car didn't make sense.

Why would be take his car? We should be taking one of my cars. I've been doing this all wrong, what was I thinking?

I guess I wasn't. I blame it all on Edward. He'd been sidetracking all rational thoughts, inadvertently of course. I should've realized this along time ago, instead of wasting time, which we don't have.

"What wrong?" Edward asked.

"Well, I was thinking of getting my car. That way I can drive you guys over there and we won't have to take yours."

"Why? I don't mind"

"Is this car registered under your name?"

"Yes," He smiled so sweetly. He was so adorable even though he always killed us back there.

"That's why we can't take it. Mine's not."

"What about Jasper, Emmett and Rose?"

"Why don't you call Jasper, and have them meet us at your place. We'll pass by and pick them up."

He nodded and took his phone out from his pocket.

This gave me time to think. So many things were running through my mind. First, the kiss. He kissed me again and it was so powerful. I didn't want to let go. Who would've thought the idea of me marrying Jacob brought Edward Cullen to jealousy. I guess he did feel something for me, he admitted earlier that he cared about me. But, I wasn't sure if it was lust or the challenge of the chase.

Second was the whole trust issue. I wanted that trust between us. I didn't want to lie to him anymore. I'll have to find a way to redeem myself no matter what happens between us. If down the line he doesn't want me by his side (because look at him, his gorgeous) or if things get complicated, I don't want him to lose trust in me.

And lastly, after that kiss, I began to feel selfish. Selfish enough to want Edward all to myself, I was no longer thinking about the group, his status, his family or mine. I needed him as air. His smell, his touch, they are all intoxicating and alluring, but there was something else. Something we both felt, this indescribable pull.

"Done, I told Jasper that we had a plan and he seemed relieved," Edward said as closed his phone.

"You didn't tell him everything right… about us."

"About you and I? or your secret society?" He smiled.

"Edward, we are not a secr –"

"Good, I'm glad you are back to calling me Edward, you may continue," As adorable as he looked, he was so full of himself.

"Like I was saying, we're not a secret society and I wasn't talking about us as in you and I. More like the group."

"I know, I just wanted to tease you, I like seeing you blush," he smirked, "and no, I didn't tell him."

"Don't worry, they will find out. The elders will speak to them and you too."

"Bella, how much do you know?" He asked wondering if I had known about him and his family.

"Not much apparently," I gave him a small smile as if apologizing I couldn't tell him about this family.

He nodded and smiled, "Then tell me what you do know?"

"Well, I only know that it all started with 12 friends. They were very young right out of college when they formed this group. They also had this ridicules name, Robin."

"Like Robin Hood?" He immediately recognized the connection just like I did when my father told me the story.

"Exactly," I laughed since I could never image as a child, seeing Samuel Swan, my gran-gran-grandfather, running around in green leotard and a feathered hat, "their motto was to protect the poor and the defenseless. As hilarious as the name was, they did a lot of for the community and were highly educated."

"So when did it become so secretive?"

"You know I asked my father the same question." And got a very sad story in return.

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me that it started when one of the families," I paused since it would make sense for him to understand our family, "I should start from the beginning, you see those 12 friends eventually paired up and got married and later had children. In 1912, one of the couple's daughters was found murdered. She was only twenty-four," _only two years younger than me._

"Who murdered her?"

"We don't know, although her parents believed the Volturi were involved. You see, she was a legal assistant, if she lived in our time, she would've been an attorney, a great one," She had such courage from what my father told me, "she was very bright and spoke her mind which was not good during the turn of the century," I turned to my drive way and turn off the car, "Edward, do you mind if we continue later, we're here."

"Sure, do you want me to go with you?" I wanted him to come inside, but my neighbors were kind of noisy.

"Do mind staying here, I won't take long, I just need to get the keys." I saw his smile falter, "Edward, don't take it the wrong way. I really want you to come in, but my neighbors are very noisy and my house is practically in boxes. You wouldn't be able to get around."

"Oh, are you moving?" he looked wary. I guess hearing Alice over the phone saying that I was planning on leaving was suspicious enough to ask.

"Don't worry I'm not moving far," I gave him a reassuring smile, "This neighborhood has gotten a bit too observant, so I decided to move somewhere with less attentive neighbors."

"Well if you need a place to stay, you can always move in with me?" I blushed at his request.

I shook my head trying to get rid of his dazzling affect and lightly smacked his shoulder, "I'll be back" he laughed at my Arnold Schwarzenegger impression, which was not _that_ bad.

As I walked to my house, I notice Mrs. Ann looking out her window; I waved acknowledging her. She quickly moved away from her window, "I should really carry the keys with me," I whispered to myself.

I walked inside and noticed most of the boxes were stacked up neatly in the living, Alice must have been here, that sneaky little women.

I had two messages beeping in the answering machine with a note attached.

**Call your father**

**love you**

**-Alice**

I was sure the messages were all from him. I sighed and pick up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me"

"Bella, how have you been?"

"I've been you know," I didn't want to say much, when I usually said 'you know', it meant, 'I was on call, working'

"Yes, Alice told us about it at 3 o'clock in the morning," Charlie didn't sound amused by Alice's wake up call, but he loved Alice like a daughter so I'm pretty sure she was forgiven, "are you on your way?"

"Yes, dad. I'm coming home. We should be there in three and half hours." The car ride from Seattle to Fork was far …very far.

"Why don't you take a plane? Ask for Steve, you know James' uncle. He won't mind giving you a ride."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I guess we didn't have time, it was only seven in the morning and we still haven't established a plan.

"No, we have a plan, but the sooner you can get them here the better it would be for them."

"What do that mean, dad?"

"It's nothing bad Bella. We just need to be precautious. So it would be best to take the plane." I knew what he meant, that the Volturi had friends in all corners of the world and it'd best to stay away from the roads.

"Got it dad, I'll see you in a few," I said indicating to him that we'll take the plane.

"Good and Bella be careful, don't let them out of your sight."

"I won't" I hanged up the phone and grabbed the keys to the SUV along with my travel bag. I still hadn't taken a shower, so I plan on taking one as soon as we get to Forks.

Mrs. Ann was now outside waving at me as I locked the door. She kept eyeing the Volvo, it's a good thing it had dark tints otherwise, she would've seen Edward inside.

I opened the driver's side and found Edward smiling at me, "Hey." I slid inside closing the door.

"Hey," I smiled back, "I got the keys, but we longer have to drive to Forks, we're taking a plane."

"Why? Well except for the obvious, is something wrong?"

"No, but it would be saver to take it. We'll be fine, don't worry." I turned on the car and backed out of the drive way.

"I thought you said you got the keys, aren't you going to take your car." He looked confused.

"We are, but I don't keep it here. It's stationed inside a parking garage, we only use it when-"

"I know, during these kinds of missions," he smiled, fully understanding the situation.

I nodded, "It's not far."

"Take your time; I know once we pick them up, we won't be alone."

"Oh, and that would be bad?" I smirked.

"Of course, I won't have you to myself. I'm a very selfish man, you know," He may think that way, but he wasn't.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're here," He looked disappointed, "Don't look so sad."

"I won't if you make it up to me."

"What do you have in mind?" I was being cautious because you never know with Edward.

"A kiss?"

I laughed, "What are we twelfth?"

"Fine, I guess you should go," Ah, he was giving me his puppy eyes. I couldn't resist.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "ready?" I whispered.

He nodded looking at my lips and I gave him one long passionate kiss.

EPOV

_Bella… so delicious so sweet…. my Bella marry me_

I was still stunned thinking back to our last kiss. She was so forward and so sexy. I was aroused just thinking about it.

But, I shouldn't be thinking about it since I'm driving. Being under the influence of Bella was not safe for me.

So I try to concentrate on something else. I started to wonder about that young woman who was murder.

Why would anyone want to murder a legal assistant?

Bella did say she was bright, maybe she was working on a case. Although, she probably wouldn't have been in charge of it, at that time women were only allowed to hold a position in the workforce if a man was heading it. So maybe she helped gather information. But what kind of information did she come across that would lead to her murder? And if the Volturi's were involved, why would they want to kill her?

I slowed down as I notice we'd arrived to my apartment. I turned of the car and walked over to Bella.

"Ready?" Bella asked worried.

"Yes," I said kissing her cheeks.

"You know if you kept doing that, I'll want you to do it all the time," Bella smiled as I pulled her closer to me.

"Don't worry. I plan on it," _yes I do._


	11. Chapter 11 Edward annoyed

**Short chapter…. Enjoy because I won't be able to update tomorrow, still working on the next chapter. Please review.... =)**

*******

BPOV

Edward took my hand as we made our way to his apartment. I was kind of nervous. I never had to deal with people in any of my missions. I usually worked alone or with Jacob.

_Jacob_

I sometimes found myself thinking about him. I couldn't help it, I'd hurt him so much especially after our break up, I'd requested to work with anyone other than him.

Which, I really felt bad about it, but I couldn't work with him anymore, it just kept getting awkward and painful. He'd been one of my closest friends next to Alice, but he kept insisting in working things out and I couldn't take it any more. I wish I hadn't gone out with him in the first place since it didn't help that he already had a crush on me and what do I do. I took advantage of him just to please my father. I lost a great friend that I could never get back.

"Are you already?" Edward asked as he unlocked the door. I nodded and he gently squeezed my hand, reassuring me it will be fine.

"Eddie, brother of mine, you're back. We've been waiting for you for over an hour?" and this must be Emmett I thought to myself, "So who's your new lady?"

I blushed, I wasn't sure what I was to Edward, was I his friend? his girlfriend? And what does he mean by _new lady_? How many girls did Edward have over here? I sighed at the thought of all these women seeing his place, doing who knows what.

"Emmett, this is my, I mean Bella," he said looking all flustered; he was going to call me his Bella…auhhhh

"Well, _my I mean Bella_. It's nice to meet you. I'm Emmett," He walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"It's nice. to. meet you. too. Emmett," I tried to say as he lifted me off the ground. As uncomfortable as it may look, it wasn't. It was a brotherly hug.

Edward didn't like it though, he punch Emmett in the arm and screamed at Emmett to let me go, "Emmett, she's not a toy!"

"Okay okay, calm down Romeo," he released me and Edward pulled me closer to him, "You know what mom says, _you have to share your toys_" he teased Edward. I laughed at his motherly impression.

"Where's Jasper and Rose?" Edward asked looking around his couch.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes. You know how woman get," he said as he walked over to the small kitchen, "so Bella, Jasper tells me you were able to get little Edward out of prison. How did you do that?" he asked eyeing both of us.

"Emmett, I was not in prison," Edward looked annoyed and ran his hands through his hair.

_I bet it felt soft._

"Right, tomato tomatoe, so how'd you do it?"Emmett looked so eager to know that I couldn't resist his child like behavior.

"With the help of a paper clip and a plastic cover sheet," I said, proud to finally tell someone of my doings.

"Wow, that's impressive, all I know how to do is give wedgies,"

"Emmett, I don't think that's a talent, more of a torture device," Edward replied.

"Eddy, are you still upset about that, it happened ten years ago," Emmett smirked.

Oh this had to be good, "What happened ten years ago?" I asked curious trying to hide my smile.

"Well, Eddie here –"

"Edward, Emmett, I hate that name Eddie. It sounds like a dog's name," Edward groaned.

"Fine, Edward," Emmett eyed Edward and continued, "see Bella, in my junior year of high school I started going out with Rose, my beautiful girlfriend and soon to be wife," he smiled proudly of his conquest, "but this kid kept pestering her with gifts and kept asking her out and if you knew Rose, you would understand that she loves attention.

"So after going out for a couple of weeks, I got tired of this guy. That's when I got an idea to get him to stop pursuing Rose. With Jasper's help, we planned on pulling a small prang on him, to give him a wedgie and take a picture of it. It was harmless prang of course, but you know what they say about a picture."

I nodded. Everyone knows it says one thousand words.

"So my job was to wait in one of stalls while Jasper went to get him. Then, I was going to jump him and give him the biggest wedgie of all time while Jasper takes the picture. After that, we're going to bribe him with it."

"So what happened?" I said a little too happy that Edward let out a grumble sound.

"Well that day, I had it all planned, I told Jasper to go get him while I set up the video camera,"

"Wait, I thought you were going to take a picture?" I interrupted… just wondering.

"Bella you're a little to excite by all this?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me.

"I just want to get the facts straight." I said giving him my best smile.

They both laughed and Emmett continued with his story, "Like I was saying, I was going to use a camera, but then I thought a video of him would be best. So Jasper went out to get him and I knew he would be back in exactly five minutes because Jasper is great at persuading people. So I had it set it up and hid next to one of the empty stalls. Right on cue, I heard the door open. As soon as I saw from under the stall that he stepped inside, I ran over and pulled his underwear up high."

"Then what happen?" Was that all?

"Oh then Jasper walked in with the guy." Emmett said smiling.

"Who did you give the wedgie to?"

"Edward," Emmett laughed and I followed, "how was I supposed to know. You both were the same height and wore the same black clothing."

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, you could've stopped when I kept calling out 'it's Edward'," Edward said in a harsh tone. I guess he was still upset about it.

"Oh yeah, but at the end it helped, once the guy saw what I did to Edward, he didn't want to mess with Rose, because he thought if I could do this to my own brother imagine what I'd do to him."

Lost in the laughter we didn't hear the knocks on the door, until Jasper yelled out, "We're outside!"

Edward looked relieve and smiled, "Finally!"

I turned to look at Emmett and asked, "Oh, do you think I could see that video?"

"Sure, we have a –".

"No!" Edward shouted. Emmett and I looked at him concern.

"I destroyed it," he said very calmly as he opened the door.

Emmett waited for Edward to turn around and then whispered on my ear, "Don't worry I have a copy," letting out a wink at the end.

I gave him a big smile, excited to see it soon.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Emmett, just thinking about that video made my stomach turn. Even after his apologizes and seeing that video destroyed, I was still not convinced. I sometimes think he still may have a copy.

_You're just being paranoid, Edward._

I opened the door and Jasper was standing there with Rose by his side.

"Finally, we heard a scream," Jasper said looking concern.

"Oh that was me, but don't worry it was Emmett's fault," Jasper and Rosie nodded understanding my behavior. The only time I yelled was when Emmett tried to re-tell the wedgie incident.

Jasper and Rose walked in and Emmett stood up and ran over to Rose lifting her off the ground.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Jasper screamed as he noticed Emmett attacking Rose's lips.

Bella and I laughed and then Rose looked over to our side, "Emmett! Put me down."

Emmett let her go and introduced Bella to Rose and vice versa.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Jasper told me you helped Edward out, so thank you," Rose said as she gave Bella a hug, which was weird because Rose never hugged anybody, except for Emmett, but that's because she usually doesn't have time to stop him.

"Your welcome," Bella said surprised by the hug. I guess she's not use to hugs too. So that's another thing I'll have to do more often.

"So was the plan?" Jasper asked.

I looked over to Bella and she smiled, "Well, it's a long story, do you guys mind if I tell you about it on our way to the airport?"

"The airport!" All three yelled.

"You see guys if we want the CD back we're going to have to go to Forks," I said coolly trying to avoid any more questions, but they didn't seem to buy it, "trust me. We don't have time to waste."

"But, I haven't packed," Rose said alarming.

"You don't need too; we'll be back by night fall." Bella reassured Rose.

"Alright, plane trip!" Emmett yelled as he grabbed Rose and headed out the door.

We laughed and followed Emmett downstairs.

_Only Emmett will enjoy a plane trip at a time like this, wait until he hears the long story._


	12. Chapter 12 On the road again

**Okay, I have a favor to ask my fanfiction friends, can you guys please please please review… I'm not going to beg, okay I will if you guys want to, but I better get more than 5 reviews! **

**But in all honesty, I like to know what you guys think. Thumps up /thumps down?**

*****

BPOV

"Bella do you think the captain will let me see his cock pit?" Emmett asked.

Jasper laughed at the word 'cock' pit as Edward rolled his eyes.

_There's always one in the family._

Then we all laughed since Emmett didn't understand what Jasper was laughing about.

"Well I guess if you ask him nicely he will," I said trying not to laugh.

"I hope so, I love airplanes," Emmett smile like a little boy lost in his own fantasy, "I was planning on getting my license next year."

"Oh you've taken flying lessons?"

_Is there anything these people can't do?_

"Yup, I still am, I have a plane and everything."

I just smiled, of course he does. I wasn't surprise. I wonder if Edward had one too.

"Don't worry Bella I don't," Edward said smiling at me_. How did he do that?_ "Just a small helicopter."

"Of course," I smiled back.

_Why wouldn't he._

"So Bella, I'm still a bit confused," Rose said biting her lips. I was surprise that she was nervous, I mean, she's Rosalie Hale. Head executive of Hale Enterprises, she known for choking people up and spitting them out.

Although, I just informed them about the group and their relation to them, I realized it must be difficult to not know your past, "I know it all overwhelming, but elders will explain all of you in detail," I said looking at Edward. He'd been quiet for some time now. I was afraid he had second thoughts about _us_.

"I understand our grand-grand-grandfather was part of your group but when did he leave it?"Jasper asked.

I shouldn't be the one to respond since I technically just found about them, but the only connection I could think of, was Sarah, the girl who was murdered. She must have been the daughter of the first Hale. My father never mentioned her family name since it was her father's request to hide it just in case the Volturi can after them.

_Now it all made sense..Sarah._

"Who?" Jasper asked.

_I guess I spoke too loud._

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked as he turned to look in my direction.

I kept my eyes on the road. I didn't want to look at him, not yet.

"Bella?" He whispered as he reached for my hand.

_I guess I was wrong. _

_Stupid Bella, he said he cared about you not that he will be yours forever, don't make such a big deal that he is holding your hand._

_One can dream , can she?_

_I'll put that to rest for now_, "The only connection I could think of is Sarah. You see, the first family to leave was yours," I said looking over the review mirror to Jasper and Rose, "but I, rather we, meaning our generation or rather the generations after he left never heard of his name."

"Why is that?"

"My father told me that he requested that way."

"So, what does that have to do with this Sarah" Emmett said.

"Well Sarah's death was the reason why the group became secretive. She was murdered on her way home from work."

"That's messed up, who would kill her?" Emmett asked looking me.

"Wait what's the connection?" Rose interrupted.

"Your grand-grand grandfather next to Edward's mom was the only ones who left our group. So it only makes since that the Hales would leave after his daughter's murder since he couldn't proof who killed her."

"Yeah that would make sense," Edward spoke to himself.

"Did he know who murdered her?" Jasper asked.

"My father told me, her father thought the Volturi were involved since she was a legal assistant and was working on a case, but to be honest, I'm not sure what that case was about."

"They're despicable human beings; I wouldn't be surprised if they were involved." Rose said.

"But, why didn't your group do something about it." Jasper spoke angrily.

It was only reasonable for him to be upset, even though he didn't know the girl, they were still family.

"You guys have to understand, at that time they only did community work. They didn't fight crime. But after her murder, things changed. The group became protective especially since they all had children to worry about."

I looked at Jasper and Rose, whom looked more worried knowing that the Volturi may have been involved, "it's just a thought, and maybe that's not the case."

_Bella and her big mouth_

"A thought that makes sense," Jasper admitted, "We may not know much about our family's past, but we come from a line of attorneys. My grand-grandfather was even attorney general until he was murdered."

"I'm sorry to hear that, was it political?" I asked not knowing whether it was right to ask.

"We think so, but nobody spoke about it. I was kept a mystery, which I'm staring to get sick off." Jasper said looking frustrated.

"Okay okay, we shouldn't think about this now. I am pretty sure the Holiness will tell us everything." Emmett said playing with his phone.

"Emmett, don't be insensitive." Rose smacked Emmett on the back of his head.

"What did I do? I just saying everything will be answered once we get to Forks. That's all."

I laughed, "Well first, it's not Holiness, it the elders, and second once we get close, I'm going to have to blindfold all four of you." I said smiling at Edward. He of course smiled back.

_I wonder what he was thinking about._

"Why?" Jasper asked

"Because you can't know where we're located. It's for our own safety. Once we get to our destination, I will take them off."

"Sounds kind of kinky if ask me," Emmett said followed by a second smack on the head.

"Jesus woman, I won't make it there if you keep that up," Emmett said rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop saying useless things," Rose responded.

"Fine, but I have one more, which is not useless, trust me," Emmett looked at Rose and she nodded giving him permission to speak, "So Bella, I think _Edward_ would like to know, what you wear when you're fighting crime. Do you get to wear a cape?"

_He had to asked_

The rest laughed of course, but Edward kept glaring at Emmett. I sighted, "No I don't," and before he asked me if I wore tights, "No tights either."

"That sucks because I would," Emmett said disappointed.

_Okay? That was weird, I thought he was going to say something perverted… guess not._

"Any plastic involved?"Jasper said.

We all turned to look at him.

"What kind of freaky thing are you in Jasper?" Rose scolded.

"What? I'm just asking, maybe she dresses like cat woman?" Jasper responded all flushed.

_I didn't want to know_

"Nope," was all I had time to say as we parked the car.

_Finally the airport._

We headed to find Steve. Luckily for us, he was waiting and all engines were running. Once we all bulked up the small plane took off.

I sat next to Rose and Emmett by her other side. Jasper and Edward sat across from us.

After several minutes of silence, Emmett stood up from his seat, "I'm going to go see if he let's me see his cock pit."

"I'll go with him just incase he decides to take over the plane," Rose said giving us a smile.

Only Edward, Jasper and I remained in our seat. Jasper must have felt the tension between us because he stood up and said he wanted to see how long it would take Emmett to fly the plane.

Edward and I nodded and I tried to stare the other way, but he kept looking in my direction. It's been a while since we spoken, alone that is.

Edward smile kept getting bigger as he moved next to me, "So what do you wear when you are fighting crime?"

I had to laugh, "Well I like to wear short skirts with a tight tank top." I teased.

"Will I be able to see that..soon," he smirked.

"Maybe if you're good."

"I'm always good."

I blushed at his response, he always knew what to say to make me blush, "I'll have to see that to believe it."

"Your wish is my command," he whispered in my ear, and kissed my cheek which brought chills down my back.

_mmmm…_

I was lost in the thought of Edward and me naked, rolling around this plane. Showing me how good he was. I of course blushed at the thought and I heard Edward laugh.

"Oh Bella, what are you think about?"

"Nothing," I managed to whisper.

"It don't seem that way. Don't worry I'll make good on my promise." He smiled.

"Promise?" I asked confused. I thought we're talking about sex.

"I promise to be good," he said as he leaned back on the seat with a grin on face. I was however disappointed, I really wanted him to show me.

He must have seen my disappointment because he grab my hand and kissed it, "Bella, what do you do beside fight crime?" He leaned closer and I was totally dazzled. He must have seen through my eyes that my earlier story was a bogus one, "Come on let's hear it."

"Oh nothing special," I said.

"I think you're more than nothing special," he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm actually a writer." I confessed, he was the only person I've ever told except for Alice, not even my father knew about it, "aren't you going to say anything?"

"I think that's terrific. I don't think I've heard of Isabella Swan."

"No you haven't. I go by an alias name, Marie Naws," I admitted as I placed my hand on my eyes.

How embarrassing…

Yes I was embarrassed, I used my middle name and reversed my last name.

"Clever." He teased and I smacked him across his arm, "Ouch, to be honest, when you punched me the first time, I thought you were a boxer."

"What?"

"You don't hit like any girl. You're very strong you know that. I bet you can arm wrestle Emmett."

That's the other thing I kept to myself. Just how Alice had her powers, mine was my strength, "I probably could take him. You see, I'm strong."

"What do you been by strong?"

"Well, don't think that I can move a car with my own hands, but I am strong enough to punch through a wall," I wasn't sure what to expect. Guys would always find me intimidating especially in my senior year that when I discovered my strength.

"But you're so small," Edward said looking at my physic.

"I know. Only Alice knows about my strength, no one else does."

"Why not?"

"Because they would probably think I'm a freak."

"I wouldn't think that."

"I know… I trust you."

_And I think I'm falling in love with you_

"Good," he said smiling at me.

"You don't find it intimidating?"

"No. I love everything about you Bella," He said as he blushed.

I rolled my eyes.

_Why would you do that?_

_Because he just met me… yet I'm in love with him?_

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Edward. I am sorry to inform you but you don't know much about me," _please don't get take it the wrong way._

"Fine. You got me there, but I want to. I want to know everything about you."

_Awww…. see he does like you_

For the rest of the plane ride to Forks we remained talking. We asked each other tons of questions. He told me about architecture and how music still plays a major role in his life. I learned that he played piano and guitar since a very young age, but he decided to pursue architecture after seeing falling in love with buildings. I told him about the passing of my mother Rene and how that led me to writing. I also total him how I discovered my strength.

I actually became aware of it six years ago, in my senior year of high school when this guy named Mike kept persisting on asking me out. I nicely turned him down; telling him that my father didn't allow me to date, but he ignored it.

Then, one day I was walking to my car and I noticed him waving at me, I pretended not to notice him and went inside my car. I drove home and I didn't notice he followed me until I heard a knock on my door. As soon as I opened it, he pushed the door wide open and threw himself on me.

I was terrified, I was home alone and the phone was not within reach. So I made a run to my room, but he moved too fast. He grabbed my legs and pinned me to the floor. I screamed, but he kept shoving his hand on my mouth. I didn't know what to do until I heard him talk to me, telling how I made him come over my house and how much he loved me. That's when I got mad and pushed him off of me and then black out.

The only thing I remembered was Alice. She was standing next to me and I was no long in the living room floor. Instead I was in my bed wearing my pajamas. I began to cry, but I stopped once Alice told me that I beat up Mike.

That he was actually in the hospital with two broken ribs and a swollen face. I couldn't believe I was able to do that to him. I felt horrible. After that incident, I avoided any contact with people. I became a loner, but Alice brought me back from it. I learned to control it over time and now I only use it if I have to.

"Bella can I asked you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"If I tell you to punch Emmett, will you do it with out hesitation?"

I wasn't sure why he wanted me to punch Emmett, but it may have been a reaction to the wedgie situation, so I agreed.

"Thank you," Edward leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

"Awww, that's so sweet Eddie," Emmett said as Edward held my hand.

"Now?" I asked Edward.

Edward laughed, "No, not yet."

"What are you two whispering about?" Rose appeared behind Emmett.

"We're wondering if Emmett managed to flight the plane." Edward asked changing the subject.

"Yes I did. I flew for a whole hour, but Steve said he had to land the plane, so that's why we're back." He said eyeing the two of us, "Bella… Eddie you two look a little flushed."

I was getting ready to punch Emmett when Jasper spoke, "Bella, do you think the elders would object if we want to help."

"I'm sure you won't have to. We have plenty of people." I said.

"But I was getting all excite about wearing a cape." Emmett pouted followed by a smack across the head.


	13. Chapter 13 Edward's voice

**Here's a long one for your weekend… I hope to update soon =) **

**As always Stephanie Meyer own all these wonderful characters.**

*********

BVOP

My body was in need of some rest, I haven't slept in 24 hours and I was pretty sure Edward was as tired as I was. But, even though my body wanted a break, my mind was very alert. Too alert, I had Edward on my mind.

_Yeah I do…_

I'd learned so much about Edward during our flight to Forks, yet I still didn't feel enough. For one, I definitely shouldn't judge a book by its cover, although Edward has a great cover.

_Aha mmmm_

_No Bella, you have to be professional_

_Right (sigh)_

Anyways, as far as the rest of his friends goes, they're just as enjoyable, especially Emmett. I've lost count how many times Rose smacked him in the back of the head, but every time she did it, it only made me want to laugh even harder. I was certain Alice will like these guys.

The transition from Fork's airport to the rented van was fairly easy since there were no people around. However, as a precaution I drove a couple blocks down the street since I still had to blind fold them.

As I looked at the rear view mirror, I couldn't help moving my eyes towards Edward. He looked so pensive.

_I wonder what he was thinking about._

EPOV

_Bella Bella …..Bella_

I never thought I would be as enamored with anyone as I've been with Bella. Every moment we spent talking in the plane felt like it wasn't enough and I had this urge to touch her.

_Huh, I don't know where that came from… Why did I want to touch her?_

_Maybe because you haven't gotten laid in over a month_

_True, but it wasn't like I just wanted to have sex with her (although the sexual tension was there) I wanted more._

_You love her?_

_I loved everything about her, the way she blushed when I would hold her hand. The way she bit her lower lip when she got nervous, her smoldering eyes, her soft hands, the way she made me shiver every time we'd touch and that kiss.._

_You have it bad Edward Cullen_

_Yes I do_

_So what are you going to do about it?_

"Okay guys I'm going to have to blind fold you." Bella said breaking my thoughts, "Everybody out please."

I hadn't noticed we stopped driving.

"I'll go first," Jasper said as he stepped outside the van.

_Good, I wanted to go last. _

_What are you going to do?_

_Payback_

Bella place the blind fold over Jasper's eyes followed by Rose than Emmett. I waved my hand in the air in front of Emmett to make sure he couldn't see through the bandana.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

I smiled, "Just checking,"

"Edward, I'm an expert at this."

_She looks so cute acting all professional_

_Because she is stupid_

_Oh right_

"Turn around please," Bella said. But before I turned around, I wanted to see her face one more time.

"Cullen," She insisted holding up the bandana in front of me.

"Bella can you do me that favor now," I whispered on her ear breathing in her sweet fragrance.

"Eddie, I don't think this is the time to do that with Bella right now." Emmett said followed by a punch from Bella, "Ouch! What the hell?"

"That would teach you to give me a wedgie," I said smiling at Bella.

"Edward, that's not fair. I'm blind." Emmett cried.

"I know, but it wasn't fair either when you gave me that wedgie after I told you it was me. So now we are even."

_That puts an end to that._

_Finally_

"Fine, but man that really hurts! My arm is burning."

I smiled at Bella as she gave me a winked, "Don't worry it'll go away." I assured him. Although, I wasn't sure how bad Bella punched him.

"Thank you." Bella whispered in my ear.

"For w-what?" I staggered against her light touch.

"For not telling him it was me."

"I wouldn't. I know you want to keep it a secret," I whispered back.

Then she did the sexiest thing I've ever seen, she licked her full lips and placed a soft kissed on my lips. I was so overwhelmed by her direct gesture that I hadn't noticed she laid the bandana over my eyes.

"Wait I wasn't done," I whispered.

"Sorry Cullen we're short on time."

_Too bad Cullen_

_Shut up_

_You should've move faster next time_

_I will don't worry_

_Maybe you should take a nap. You're losing your touch_

_I think it's more like losing my mind_

I wasn't sure how long we'd been driving around since I've been internally quarreling with myself, this usually happens with lack of sleep. Architecture will do that to you. Especially during graduate school, I remember once I stopped sleeping for four days and Emmett found me wired up debating with the wall. Not one of my finest days. After that incident, I make sure to stick to a daily eight hour night rest.

"Man, Edward that's some punch you gave Emmett," Jasper laughed, "he keeps crying about it. You've been hitting the gym, huh"

"Something like that," I smiled as Emmett quarreled with Jasper.

_Bella must have some arm in her. _

"Edward did you bring your ipod," Rose called out.

"No sorry." I sighed.

_I miss my ipod as much as I miss talking to Bella_

_Yup, I know what you mean_

_I wish I could hold her_

_That would nice, but it'd be better if you were licking those lips_

_Yeah or wrap my arms around her waist._

_Or grabbing her sweet ass as you make your way down her luscious breasts_

_Oh no_

_Oh yes, you know you want to think about it. Bella moaning your name louder and louder as you push your _

"Edward, you can take it off now," Bella called.

_What?_

"Excuse me?"

"The bandana Edward" I heard Rose snorted.

I quickly removed the bandana from my eyes, and noticed no one was in the van. They were all outside waiting for me.

_Damn thoughts_

_You know you liked it_

"Edward, did you fall asleep?" Jasper yelled as everyone looked at me.

I felt the heat rise up to my face along with the bulge in my pants, "No, I'm awake."

_I really need to stop talking to myself._

_Yup you should_

"Are you coming out?" Emmett yelled, "Don't tell you're scared of the trees"

"Shut up Emmett," I readjusted myself before stepping outside, it wouldn't be good for Bella to notice my erection.

"So is this it?" Emmett asked looking around.

I observed around us and became aware that we were in the middle of nowhere. Tall trees surrounded us, the only visible path were the patches of dirty that led to the main road. Although our surrounding looked eerie, it felt peaceful. The only noise I heard was the sound of a river. But than there was another sound, I couldn't make it out.

_Foot steps maybe_.

Just to make sure I turned to were the noise was coming from, but no one was there.

_You're losing it buddy_

_Maybe I was. I really need to sleep._

_Maybe you need to sleep with Bella_

_Shut up, pervert._

"I definitely should've worn flats." Rose cried out looking at her six inch heels, "and these were my favorite pair."

I shook my head removing the perverted thoughts my brain was having of Bella.

_My Bella, she deserved nothing more than a gentleman_

_Have you heard her talk?_

_So, she could say all the profanities in the world, all 6913. But, she still deserves to be treated like a lady._

_If you say so, but I think all that cursing will be in some use to us._

_Shut up!_

I turned to look at Bella's beautiful face. She held a broad smile as Rose kept eyeing her.

_Oh oh…_

"Are you laughing at my shoes," Rose scolded.

Bella shook her head, "No, it's just that you will definitely fit in with Alice."

"Oh, why?"

"Because she also loves her shoes," Bella laughed.

_How I missed that sound_

_When did you become such a girl?_

"Maybe she can lend you a pair because I think we have to hike," Jasper said seeing how nothing around us.

Every one looked at Bella wondering if we really needed to hike. I mean, mentally I was up for it, but my body was giving in.

_Mentally you're ready?_

_You're right_

"Don't worry it's a short walk from here," Bella said as she walked up front.

We all followed behind and I tried to walk beside her, but Rose kept talking to her about Alice.

After a five minute walk I noticed a large fence ahead of us.

"Don't tell we have to climb that?" Emmett asked pointing to the fence, "Because I don't think I can lift myself over. I'm tired."

"Me too," Jasper added. I forgot they hadn't slept well too.

I looked the tall fence.

_Shit you're not climbing that_

The fence must have been at least fifteen feet high.

_You're right, I can't climb that_

"Where did Rose go?" Emmett asked.

"How did they get over there so fast?" Jasper asked.

I looked over Jasper's direct. Rose and Bella were on the other side of the fence waving their hand in the air.

"Who knows, but it's better then jumping." Jasper said as we made our way to them.

"She had a key." Rose smirked as we approached them.

"Thank God." Emmett smiled running towards Rose's side.

"So what now?" I asked. The only thing in front of us was a small run down one-story building. A pile of garage surrounded the vacant property and a warning sign hung at the entrance cautioning trespassers of its hazardous state.

_She didn't expect us to walk inside a condemned building, did she? _

"We go inside, Edward," Rose said noting the obvious.

"I don't think so, it's not safe."

"Come on Cullen, it's very safe; the exterior is for looks that's all." Bella reassured me.

"Bella, I think I know a little about buildings and this building is not safe."

_You're an architect after all._

"Cullen, I don't have time for this. Are you coming in or do I have to carry you inside." Bella said with a stern voice as she placed her hands on her waist.

_awwww she looked so cute, like a little feisty kitten_

_Yup, I wonder how she is in the sack_

_Shut up_

"Cullen?" Bella looked at me concerned. I really need some rest; my perverted mind was too persistent. Who knows what he'll say out loud?

_Yup, I only come out when you're fucked up_

_I know (sigh)_

"Edward!" Rose yelled as Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Sorry what?" _damn stupid head_

"Serious bro, you need some rest. I haven't seen you doze off in years," Emmett said as he placed his arm around my shoulder.

_Fully noted, need sleep_

After two minutes of arguing with Bella (_yup just two minutes. I'm an architect not a lawyer_) I gave up and reluctantly made my way inside.

The room was gloomy, not too dark though, we could still see where we were headed.

_thump…thump_

"What was that?" Jasper whispered.

"Don't worry. Just kept walking, we'll see light soon." Bella insisted as she pulled my hand to lead the way, "You're okay Edward."

_She must think I'm nuts_

_But you are_

_Yeah I know because of you_

_Touchy aren't we?_

I shuddered off my internal debate, "I'm fine just tired, how about you?"

"I'm tire too at least we made it in one piece." She smiled up at me.

I laughed, "I think we've just begun our little adventure."

"Don't be afraid Cullen, I'll protect you," she smirked.

"I'll rather protect you." I whispered. She smiled and looked ahead as she squeezed my hand tighter. A little too tightly.

_Ouch_

_You woos, just enjoy it._

BPOV

_I hope Alice doesn't try to jump me. Every time I pass by the third door, she always jumps in front of me trying to scare me. It was getting kind of old._

"GOT'YA!" Alice yelled leaping in front of Jasper.

Poor Jasper, he screamed like a little girl followed by the rest of them.

"Alice," I sighed.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry," Alice apologist as she approached Jasper giving him her signature smile.

_Oh boy_

"T-that's al-alright miss," Jasper staggered.

I wasn't sure if his stagger had to do with the heart attacked Alice had just giving him or it had to do with just seeing Alice for the first time. Any guy would be taken by her beauty. She had big blue eyes and short spiky black hair. Although in stature she was small, that woman could intimate any guy with that smile.

Alice winked at Jasper as she skipped her way to Edward and I, "I see you two are getting along."

"Yeah, those two have been getting cozy since the plane," Emmett snickered followed by a smack. Alice giggled at the sight of Rose hitting Emmett.

I hadn't notice I was still holding Edward's hand. I decided to ignore her insinuations as I attempted to look angry, "Alice, what are you doing? You scared the shit out of these people."

"I said I was sorry," Alice smiled ever so sweetly, "Anyways, I had to come get you."

"I know my way Alice."

"But I wanted to meet them before they see the rest of them," Alice said as she looked over to Jasper, who had a smirk on his face.

_Interesting, I'll have to talk to her about that later_

"Fine, this Edward's brot-"

"I know Bella," Alice cut me off as she danced her way over to Emmett, "It's nice to meet you Emmett and Rose, I love your shoes by the way."

"Thank you, I love yours too" Rose said admiring Alice silhouettes.

_That's Alice_

"And you must be Jasper," Alice smiled as she made her way to Jasper, "I've been waiting for you," she held her index finger up to his chest.

"Sorry if we're late, ma'am" Jasper said smiling.

Alice beamed at Jasper's southern accent, "So before we go in, I just wanted to tell you that you'll be seeing the elders first. I know you guys have some questions to ask," Alice paused eyeing Edward, "but don't worry they're here to answer them. I'll be taking you in and we'll see you guys after-"

"Wait you're not coming in?" Edward asked me.

"No, she can't. She has her own meeting to attend to." Alice responded.

Edward looked so sad I couldn't resist but mouthed an 'am sorry'. That seemed to work, he gave me a crooked smile.

"Okay let's go, this should be fun!" Alice skipped pulling Jasper hand as she lead the rest down the hall, except for Edward who was still holding on to my hand.

"Edward, you have to go," I loosen my grip from his hand but he wouldn't let go, "I'll see you soon."

"Promise," He whispered.

"Edward, you have to go." I insisted averting my eyes to ground. I didn't want to make any promises. I wasn't sure if I'll see him again.

He got closer to me and lifted my chin up with his finger, "Bella" He said in a firm voice, "please look at me."

That's when I lost it, the moment I met his eyes. I wanted the world to shallow me whole because those green eyes would see my fear.

"What are you scared of?" He asked.

"I –" was all I could mumble.

"Edward we're waiting for you!" Emmett yelled from across the hall, "She won't kiss you if you keep pestering her!"

From a distance, I heard the rest chuckle.

"Edward, go." I said pushing him away.

"I will, if you promise."

"Fine," I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Good, I'll see you shortly Miss. Swan" He whispered.

I felt his lips on my forehead. The warmth of his lips brought another shiver down my spine. I wanted to bring his lips to mine, but when I finally opened my eyes, he was gone. I halfheartedly turned around and walked the other direction. I stopped in front of a green door.

_The magical green door _

The room where all our meetings were held, I sighed as I stepped inside.

_I really don't feel like doing this_

"So, I thought we weren't coming back Bells," a resentful voice called out across the room.

"Hey Jake."


	14. Chapter 14 Discussions

**I have to apologist to you guys, by mistake I placed the wrong chapter. This chapter is supposed to follow chapter 13 sorry about that. This one is pretty long and important chapter (15 pages). Once again sorry about that, after this chapter please read chapter 15 again (if you like).**

**Love Stephenie Meyer and all these wonder character are hers, except for Simon & Salvador.**

***************

EPOV

_Who would have thought my lack of sleep would also present illusions._

As we made our way down the hallway light began to filter in. There were no windows around, but instead several sky lights lined up in a row. I looked above and saw the trees hovering over us. We must be underground sensing by the change in temperature.

As we kept descending down the corridor we stopped in front of pair of double doors. It creaked as Alice opened one followed by the next one. In a distance I saw a familiar figure.

_Mom?_

_No way, what's she doing here?_

"Oh shit," I heard Emmett's undertone

_Exactly_

"Please come in everyone?" A voice spoke a few feet away from us, "My name is Billy Black, please take a sit."

I would describe Billy, but my eyes never left my mother. Her eyes caught mine confirming we were both in sync with the whole situation. She shifted her head towards the empty chairs without saying a word. We each took our sits and I noticed there was another row of empty seats a couple of feet from us elevated on a podium. The platform was small holding six empty chairs.

I looked over to Emmett who sat next to me, "What do you think?"

"I have no idea, but this should be interesting," he whispered as he held Rose's hand.

"So why don't we begin," Billy clapped his hands waking us from our stillness, "I know all of you are overwhelmed from the looks of your faces, but don't worry everything will be explained. How was your trip to our Folks?"

I looked around and no one said anything, not even Emmett which surprised me, "Our trip was great, a bit tiring." I spoke first.

"Yeah, we haven't slept in over 24 hours," Jasper mumbled.

"Sorry to hear that," A tall man wearing a law enforcement uniform approached us from the corner. He had certain distinct features I've seen before.

_This must be Bella's father._

_Yup, and his gonna to shot you_

_Why would he do that?_

_Because you have the hots for his daughter_

"Charlie, thank you for joining us," Billy smiled as Bella's father took a sit next to him. My mother greeted him and sat to his right side. Billy continue to direct his words to us, "I would like to start with Edward and Emmett."

This was the first time I noticed Billy. He had long black hair, tan skin, and a warm smile. He seemed friendly as appose to Chief Swan who carried a rigid demeanor.

Billy then shifted his eyes towards Rose and Jasper, "We are still waiting for your uncle."

"Who?" Jasper spoke up, "I'm not sure if you are aware, but we don't have an uncle."

I couldn't have agreed with Jasper more, Rose and Jasper's only family beside us was their parents whom passed away two years ago in a car accident.

"Actually Jasper you do, his name is Simon," My mother said in a calm voice.

"Esme, are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes darling, but he's running late. So it'd be best to wait for him so he can explain why you both haven't met him before." My mother held a warm smile towards Rose comforting her.

"Esme, you know you're like a second mother to us, so we'll be patient and wait," Jasper said placing his hand on top of Rose's, calming her moments after. He always seemed to have an ability to calm those around him. I for one was pretty calm, it was probably the chair. It was quite comfortable.

_Tell me about it, I'm ready for a nap._

"Edward Emmett, I know you boys have some questions for me," my mother address us, "but before you ask, I would like to tell you about myself and my family."

"Mom, you don't have to explain, I think it's really cool that you fought crime and all." Emmett said stretching his arms. They all laughed at Emmett's reaction, except for me. My brother's lack of anger infuriated me. He was the oldest yet he acted like a child. He didn't care that our mother lied to us. Of course he didn't have any questions all he wanted to do was wear a cape.

"I have a list of questions?" I interrupted. I know it seemed rude but I couldn't control it anymore. All my life my mother and I had shared a strong bond. Although, this past year has been rough for me, my mother was the only person who took the time to listen to my insecurities. I've always believed that just as I held shared my problems with her she would've done the same with me. But, I guess I was wrong, "Does dad know?"

"Dude, stop being so rude," Emmett said pulling me to the side, "Look just go along with it."

"It might be fine for you big brother, but it's not for me." I pulled away from his grasp and kneeled in front of my mother, "Tell me, does dad know?"

"Yes," She said averting her eyes to the ground.

"Would you have told us, if this wasn't happening?"

"No"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Then I don't know why you're here mother." I said calmly, "There no point if you would've kept lying about it," I let go of her hand and walked out the room.

"Edward!" Emmett called for me, but I ignored him.

_This is so fucked up_

_Tell me about it_

_You need to calm down_

_I know, but I can't go back inside_

I stayed outside and leaned my head against the door. I could clearly hear my mother direct Emmett to let me go. Why? I had no idea. Maybe she knew something about my hearing. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew. Every since I could remember, I had perfect hearing, too perfect at times, especially when you had Emmett and Rose wrestling next door .

_At least today it brought you some use. _

I sat behind the door and let my back rest on the cool surface. I heard my mother tell Emmett the story of her family the Masen's. How her grand grandfather was a pianist who devoted his life teaching others his love for music. Then there was her grandfather who became a doctor at the age of 25 determined to find a cure for what we now call cancer. Lastly, was her father who was a psychiatrist and a poet. He died at age of 40, just a few days before she her sixth birthday.

_No wonder she hates her birthday._

After his death she became rebellious, not even her mother could control her. And once she heard that she would be marrying someone she didn't love, she ran away. She hated herself for leaving her mother and her younger sister, but the anger of her not having any say in who she marries along with the grief she still held for her father's erupt death haunted her.

_She blamed herself for his death.. _

'Why?' I heard Emmett ask her.

'Because son that day, he was supposed to go on a mission and I begged him to stay behind. He could never deny me anything so he stayed. Then a boy I liked called me and asked if I would accompany him and his family to the movies. I immediate put my father on the phone and insisted he let me go, which he abide. When I got back home, he was gone. I stayed waiting for him but he never came home. I called my mother who was visiting her sister, if she knew where my father was, all she told me was to call Mr. Black, Billy's father, which I did. The next morning they found him dead behind an alley a couple blocks away from the same movie theater I was the day before.' At this point I could hear a crack on mother's voice. She was crying.

_You bastard, get your ass inside_

I dragged myself off the ground and made my way inside. All eyes were on me as I approached my mother.

"I'm sorry." I whispered on her ear, she squeezed my hand reassuring me that it was okay. I was just as stubborn as she was.

I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek, "It wasn't your fault."

She stared at Emmett then me, "I know that now, but at the time. I was lost. Your father helped me deal with my pain. I'm sorry if I kept this from both of you."

We both nodded.

"Why didn't you come back after?" I had to ask. Didn't she want to see her family?

"It wasn't safe to come back after I met your father. You see after I left Forks, I went to Chicago. I had a friend who was moving there so I decided to tag along. I began to work for her father and continued to go to school. That's where I met your father as you both know. He was so charming and persisting too. He kept asking me out every time I would see him, it took me a whole year to realize that I fell in love with him the moment I met him."

"A whole year? Dad always said that the minute he saw you he asked you out and never left your side." Emmett alleged.

"Oh that's true he asked me out the same day, but I said no over and over again for the rest of the year," She smiled reminiscing the past, " that thing with your father and the Cullen man is that they don't take no for an answer. So he would always show up where I was and call it a date."

_That's my father_

"I kept saying no to him because I wasn't ready. I felt so damaged and angry that I couldn't give someone, especially your father, my burden. But, you both know how your father is," Yes, we do. 'The Cullen men are known for their charisma and tenacity', my father's own words not mine, "After a year I gave in. He was so patient and kind. When he asked about my family, I told him that I wasn't ready to share that with him. He understood and never asked again until I was ready."

"When did you tell him?" I asked.

"The day before our wedding, I wanted to come clean. If I was going to be with him for the rest of my life, I needed for him to know who he was marrying."

"How did he take it?" Emmett asked.

"He took it surprising well," my mother giggled, "The first question he asked me was about my attire."

"Ha, that's what Edward asked Bella!" Emmett announced.

"No I didn't" My face was now turning red. Why is Emmett tormenting me when her father is sitting next to our mother.

"Okay fine, I asked, but Jasper heard you ask her in the plane?" Emmett pointed to Jasper who was nodding his head in agreement.

"Bella? Charlie is that your daughter?" my mother looked at Charlie, who didn't had a smile in his face.

_I wonder why?_

_He knows man_

"Yes, that's my only daughter," Charlie responded placing his hand on top of his gun.

"I'd love to meet her. I bet she is as beautiful as Rene."

_If you only know_

_She was more like a Goddess_

"Do you boys have any more questions?" My mother spoke.

"Yes, you said it wasn't save for you to come back after you met dad, why?" For now it was the only question that came to mind beside where Bella was.

"Your father was adamant in running for public office, so it wasn't safe for us to come back to Forks. If anyone found out about my past and the group, it would not only ruin your father's work, but my family too. So for over twenty years, Billy has been accompanying my mother for our yearly visits. We would meet in a natural site away from Chicago and Forks. My sister no longer lives here, I write to her all the time. She moved to Paris and formed her own group there."

_Wow_

We had a whole other family in Forks and other parts of the world. Field with aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews, but due to their involvement with the group it would've been impossible for us to ever meet them.

"Can we meet her?" Emmett asked my mother she was reluctant to say. I was sure we couldn't see her.

"You boys have a choice," Billy spoke for my mother, "which you don't have to decide today, but you will have to give us an answer my tomorrow."

"What kind of choice?" I asked.

"Well, your grandmother and rest of your mother's family, you can see them, but the only way you'll be able to if you are willing to join our group?"

"What happens if we don't agree?"

"Then you won't." Billy paused turning his direction to me, "You have to understand that our line of work can not be known by anyone."

"Why? I don't understand why all the secrecy. Are you spies for the government? All I've heard was that you deliver items to its rightful owners. Why do you need to hide that?" I just didn't make sense.

"Edward, you have to let Billy speak in order to understand." My mother spoke.

"Fine, but before I choice, I want to know what exactly this is all about."

"Bro chill out, you're going to give yourself a hear attack." Emmett padded me on my back. I shook it his handoff.

"Emmett, let him be, he is exactly like your mother," Billy smirked, "Edward, Alice has probably told you minor things we do and a vague history of this group. I would like to sit here and tell you everything about our history, but we don't have the whole year. So I am going to have to tell you a brief explanation of us. If you want to know more you guys can go to our library and see the type of work we've done afterwards."

"Cool!' Emmett shouted.

_Only my moronic brother would be excited _

_You are too_

_Maybe just a little_

"See our job describe is not to rescue files, like your CD or items such as paintings. Our group is an international organization similar to the FBI or the CIA, with the exception that we don't respond to a country or any headquarter. We are contacted by word of mouth. Sometimes our missions involve simple tasks and times it requires a lot from us. We always decided whether we should take it or not, that choice has always been with us.

"Why the secrecy?" I was losing my patients; Billy was not explaining anything, just giving us the round around.

"That has to do with the Hales?" A tall man spoke from the back of the room. He had sandy curl hair and light blue eyes; he looked identical to Jasper except older, "Sorry I'm late."

"Good, Simon. I'm glad you're here. I was being to-"

"I know Billy, you seemed tongue tied." The man stood in front of Jasper and Rose, "It's a pleasure you met you both, I've been following your careers for some time." He smiled at both of them.

"I, I, Jasper" was all poor Rose could say. Jasper padded her back to calm her down.

"Simon, this is a surprise. Our whole family is basically no longer with us. We are the last remaining Hale's. So pardon our shock." Jasper said in a smooth voice.

"So eloquent and calm, you're clearly a Hale." Simon laughed as he shook Jasper hand. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Simon Sanders. Although my last name is different we are related."

"Please Simon take a seat, its niece to see you again," my mother spoke grabbing Simon's hands.

"Thank you Esme, it's been a while, you're looking lovely as ever. Know I feel horrible not having the courage to ask you out when I had the chance." He laughed as he took a sit next to my mother.

_What is he doing?_

_Is this guy flirting with your mother, in front of you?_

_Yup and he's good._

"Wait, you know each other?" finally, a reaction from someone either then myself.

"Yes, I left before Esme did. I was as rebellious as she was. I decided to try my luck in Germany. I was tried of this small town. Billy and few others stayed behind of course. So after I settled in Germany, I managed to do well for myself, but I missed the adventure of our group. So I established one in Germany and soon after I had a family of five working with me."

"So you get to travel?" Emmett asked.

_Oh boy_

_You know he is going to join them_

"It depends on the mission. But, it's not an easy life; you're constantly protecting your identity and trusting no one. That's one of the reasons why you marry within the group. It's easier that way, not everyone takes the news so easily especially if they are required to change the way they live just to satisfy your job. You also have the choice to leave if you like. It's not like a strict rule that bonds you to this for life."

"Speak for yourself Simon," Charlie spoke.

"Well I guess some take it like it is. Charlie, I see you're still enforcing the law." Simon said dryly. I guess they didn't get along.

_I wonder why?_

"Twenty-four, seven." Charlie replied.

"Boys," my mother said with a stern voice.

"Sorry Esme," Simon smiled at my mother and continued, "You see we can live a normal life day by day we just can't call attention to ourselves and if we do we have to be extremely careful. Not many are satisfy with this. Some want more freedom and chose to leave. I for one have a small law practice. I plan on maintaining it small for obvious reasons." He smiled at Jasper, "So no, I'm not planning on taking any cases to the Supreme Court."

"So you live here now?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I moved back when I heard about your parents' death. I'm very sorry for your loss. I've never met them, but I've always kept track of them through the newspapers."

"Thank you," Rose spoke softly.

"Now," Simon stood up stretching his arms in the air, "The secrecy, when did it begin and why we hide ourselves?"

_Finally someone was going to answer my question._

"It started in Dec 15, 1946. The day Sarah Hale was murdered."

_Bella was right_

_Of course she was. She's not only beautiful but clever too._

_Oh my Bella where are you_

BPOV

_[I stopped in front of a green door. _

_The magical green door _

_The room where all our meetings were held, I sighed as I stepped inside._

_I really don't feel like doing this_

"_So, I thought we weren't coming back Bells," a resentful voice called out across the room._

"_Hey Jake."]_

"How have you been?" Jake said as he approached me.

"I'm alright, how have you been?" I asked even although my father had called me several times letting me know how miserable Jake was without me.

"I left you a message the other day. Did you get to hear it?"

_Shit that was Jake._

_You shouldn't have erased it _

"No I haven't. What did it say?"

"That I missed you." he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I felt awkward, I wanted Edward not Jacob. I wasn't sure what to do, "Jake I missed you too. I miss my best friend."

I soon as he heard the word 'best friend' he tighten his grip. It didn't hurt. But I felt like a light burning sensation.

"It's him, isn't?" he confronted me.

_He knows_

_He can't know about Edward… it's your time to act_

_But he would know just by the sound of your voice, you sound different, happy. _

_Do I? _

"Bells is it him?" He spoke softly.

"Jake your hurting my hand," He loosen his grip and placed his hands inside his pockets, "sorry" he mumble under his breath.

I sighted, "Jake you need to stop being so over protective."

He turned away from me and placed his hands over his hair, "I'm trying Bells, but it's hard."

"Well you're going to have to try harder because I don't want to keep coming back here and have the same argument." It was bad enough having to explain to Charlie how uncomfortable I felt every time I came back to visit.

"I need to brief you before you see the others," he said calmly, "take a seat Bells."

"Where's Angie I thought she did this," I wish she was here instead of Jake. He never did this sort of thing. Angie was in charged of interrogating every mission.

"She's on mission right now, so I was next in line." I nodded my head as I sat down.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning," Jake said as he turned on the tape recorder. I felt hesitant to tell Jake how I came in contact with Edward. I was certain he would notice how the tone of my voice would change every time I said his name.

By the time I mentioned going to his apartment, his hands began to twitch and his eyes got darker. I was no longer concern with my safety, but his. He looked like he was having a stroke.

"Jake, maybe I should wait for Angie?"

"No Bells I can handle it"

I nodded and continued my story. I skipped some parts, okay a lot of parts like when Edward first kiss me. I was certain Jake wouldn't understand that it was just a new year's kiss. I also left out half-naked Edward and our playful moment on the floor or our second kiss in front of the church, even the remark he made about our future wedding. I definitely, stayed silent about the hour we spend alone in the plane talking about ourselves. And lastly I didn't tell him about the last chaste kiss I gave Edward before I blind folded him.

_Or how much he meant to me_

_Those things you should kept to yourself._

"_S_o you didn't tell him about us?" Jake asked raising his eyebrow.

I wasn't sure if he meant us as in the group or us as in our previous relationship. I went with the group, "Alice told him about our group."

"Did you tell him that you're engaged to me?"

_Not this again_

"Jake that has nothing to do with this briefing" I was no longer calm, but annoyed. We are not engage we only dated for three months that all.

"Just answer the question?" he raised his voice to me.

_Why does he keep torturing himself? _

"I told him the absurd rule of marriage"

"Absurd," his eyes stared to darken again, I could see the vein from his neck start to pulsate.

"Jake calm down, you know we're not engaged. You have to let this go."

"But I can't Bells, when are you going to see that we're meant to be together. We're supposed to be engage." I sighted, I can't deal with this now I'm tired.

"Jake I can't do this with you. If they need to interrogate me then I'll do it some other time with Angie."

I stared to make my way to the door, but Jake caught my arm," Jake please let go"

"I'm trying to Bells but its hard especially after I saw the way he looked at you"

_He was spying on me_

"You saw us? When?"

"When you got here, I hid behind the bushes. I only stayed there for a couple of minutes, I was afraid Cullen would see me."

That would have been impossible for Edward to see him since Jake had the ability to sneak behind people without anyone noticing, it had to do with his speed. Not only was he quite good at it, but it was annoying at times too.

"Why would he see you?"

"Because when I stood there watching him, he turned his head towards my direction as if he heard me."

_Interesting _

What do you make of it?" Jake asked me sensing my curiosity.

"I don't know I haven't witness anything unusual about him."

"Of course not why would you?" Jake accused.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Bella it's written all over your face, you're falling for this guy. You don't even know him. I saw the way he kissed you. Don't try to deny it?"

_I guess I can't_

"I think we're done, Jake" I walked towards the door only to be pulled again by his hands.

"Jake stop! This is not like you." I was trying really hard not to hurt him. I knew with just a twist from my hands, his could permanently be damaged. All I kept thinking about was Mike and how he looked in the hospital covered with bruises and scratches. Alice had the police convinced that someone broke into my house, when Mike and I were inside doing homework. Mike of course didn't remember a thing since he also had a concussion.

_Don't hurt him Bella just stay calm._

"I want to prove to you that we belong together, please." He pleaded as he leaned over and forcefully kissed me. I felt his warm lips tightly pressed against mine, I remained motionless until he was done. He gave up when he noticed I didn't response to his kiss. He pulled away and walked out the door without saying a word.

He looked defeated. I remained in the room waiting for Alice. I knew she'd be here soon. I was certain she saw this coming.

"Bell, I'm sorry," Alice rushed inside the room embracing me.

"You should've warned me, Alice"

"I couldn't, once I saw he decide to brief you, I was already inside. I'm sorry"

"No, you had to do your job. You know I could take care of myself."

"I know. I was more worried about Jacob's safety," she giggled.

"Alice you know I wouldn't have hurt him."

"I know. How are you?"

"Sleepy"

"Why don't we get some rest and a shower," she said wrinkling her noise.

"I don't smell that bad?"

She giggled, "No you don't, but I know you want to take one"

"Wait, what about the mission, do we have a plan?" Charlie assured me they had one before leaving Seattle.

"For now we have a team of two under surveillance."

"Who went?"

"Angie and Ben"

"Why would they go?"

"It was Jake's call" Of course, Jake wanted to personally interrogate me.

"Have you heard from them?"

"About an hour ago. Ben said that the car is intact; it's just sitting in the garage. Apparently Salvador is away on a business' trip." Salvador was their head mechanic/engineer. He was in charged of overseeing each car before being traded or sold, "He won't be back until tomorrow morning so I think we have some time."

"You think? Or you've seen it"

"I don't see anything going wrong so far. As long as we get there before he checks the car."

"What if we don't?"

"I can see that see that far, there is too much indecision. But one thing is for sure and remains  
the same. Salvador will be here tomorrow in the morning."

"Indecisions?"

"Yeah, it coming all around, my head really hurts. For one, Charlie has not made up his mind if you should lead the mission or have Jake do it. Also Jake is kind of going everywhere, thanks to you." She smirked, "And you."

"What about me?"

"Isabella Marie Swan you're in love and you didn't even tell me!" Alice whispered softy as she held a smirk, "But you will tell me everything on the way to Charlie's house. Come one I want to hear it and don't leave anything behind." She dragged out of the room, "Let go, it time for our girl talk.

"What about –"

"Don't worry about your boy toy." She teased

"Alice, shut up. You know these walls are thin as paper."

"Okay okay. They are still talking to Simon. Once I saw that Jake was going to kiss you. I told Billy you needed me and left the room. I didn't even say bye to Jasper." Alice pouted as we made our way to the van.

"Hold on, Simon? What is he doing here?"

"That hot man is Jasper's uncle, the resemblance in astonishing. Isn't it?" Alice was jumping around everywhere. She had a crush on Simon since she was six. She kept telling me that she would be marrying him before she turned 23. She still had a whole year to plan her suppose wedding.

"So are you still going to be marrying Simon, now that he is back?" I teased Alice.

"No! I mean the man is gorgeous, but Jasper. He's so dreamy. All this time I thought I was seeing Simon in my visions. But it wasn't him."

"What do you mean? You saw Jasper?"

"I'll tell you if you start driving to Charlie's place."

I haven't noticed I still had the car keys in my hand, "Fine." I turned on the ignition and drove on to the road, "you may continue."

"I've been seeing Jasper since I was six. I always thought it was Simon, but it was Jasper all along. No wonder in my vision he never aged."

When did you know it was him?"

"It became so clear when you called me to meet you in our usual spot." Alice was now wired up and beaming. She couldn't stop jittering around the van, "Oh Bell, I'm so happy for the both of us."

"Us?"

"Don't act all innocent Bells. I see that way Edward looked at you and how you act every time he's near you."

_Why do people keep saying that?_

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me about the mission?" I didn't want Alice to get any ideas. It was hard enough dealing with Jake, now I have to deal with her expectations. Later on my father would probably be questioning me about Edward.

"Isabella. Don't you dare deny it?"

"Alice please, this is not the time. We can talk about it once I get some rest."

"Fine, but all I have to tell you is that they have a choice."

"A choice?"

_What kind of choice?_

"Yes, the choice to be part of our group."

"Why would anyone want to?" I mumbled to myself

"I don't know, but I could think of one reason why he would," Alice stared at me.

"He wouldn't."

"And why not? It only makes sense now that you've found each other."

"Alice, it's not that simple, do you think Jasper will give up his prestigious life for you?" I felt horrible ruining her happy moment, but Bella's rational thinking was starting to settle in.

"I know he will." Alice said smiling.

"Then I am happy for you, but I don't have a vision to guarantee me that Edward will." I opened the car door and pulled the keys from the ignition, "Or even that I want him to."

"Bell, you have to trust your gut feeling and go with that. You're over thinking this. This is not some other mission, this is your life." Alice comforted me with her encouraging words before walking inside my father house.

_Would he want to join?_

_No, he can't. _

_And why not?_

_Because you won't let him._


	15. Chapter 15 Confrontations

**Please see Chapter 14 (new chapter, by mistake I updated the wrong chapter..sorry)**

EPOV

We spend the past hour talking to Simon about Sarah. About her murder, the Volturi's and how he came joined the group. Apparently, after Sarah father moved his family to Canada. His youngest daughter decided to come back to Forks and rejoin the group. She was adamant in finding her sister's murder. Unfortunately her search let nowhere. She then married and carried her husband's last name.

"Did she ever take revenge on them?" Jasper asked.

"No, the case was never found. I've also done some digging around a few years back and found nothing."

"But, don't the Volturi know about Rose and Jasper, since they are descendants of Sarah?" Emmett questioned.

"No, they wouldn't because she used her mother's maiden name when she applied for the job. That's the reason why her father asked the group not to speak of the Hale's. He wanted to protect his family and the group."

"So what would happen if they found the CD?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure they'll black mail us," Jasper spoke softly.

"No only that, they will start to find any information about your past, your family and we believe it will reach us." Billy spoke.

"Then we need to get that CD." Jasper whispered to himself.

Jasper continued to ask Simon more questions about his life. Hearing about Simon's years in Germany and how he was able to keep practicing law made me wonder about our careers. If we decided to join, what would happen to us? We're already in the public eye, although, I wouldn't mind leaving that life style. Not seeing the paparazzi at my door would be nice, but will I still get to design?

_Will Bella want me to join?_

_Of course she will, but would you give up everything to be with her?_

_Yes, in a heart beat._

_Think about it… no more parties or one night stands._

_I wouldn't mind. Bella is now the only woman for me._

_Just making sure, she is very hot_

_I know_

_Just image how amazing it would be to tap that ass_

_Shut up, she deserve better than that. _

_Don't act all gentlemen like_

_But I am and she will always be treated like a lady._

_What ever_

I really needed to rest. The other part of my brain was starting to sound like Emmett.

_Don't you know it?_

"Edward? Are you coming?" My mother asked. I didn't realize everyone was stand up.

"Yeah where are we going to?" I asked.

"You guys are going to my place. You'll need your rest." Simon spoke as he held the door for us.

"What about the CD?" I wasn't sure if they've discussed about it while I dozed off.

"Oh don't worry about that Edward. We got word that the car is intact. No one has taken a look at it. We'll be sending a group of three later tonight to retrieve the CD." Billy said with a warm smile.

"What about us?" Emmett spoke, "We want to help too?"

"It's nice of you to offer, but they'll be fine." Billy assured us.

"Billy, I know that we're inexperience with all this, but if we agree to accept your offer, then we should see what we'll be doing." Jasper urged. Thank God at least someone's thinking, "And giving that we only have until tomorrow to decide. I think it should be fair for us to join them in order for us to know what we will be getting ourselves into."

_Yes!_

_You tell them Jasper_

_And why do we have until tomorrow_

"Billy, why do we need to give you an answer by tomorrow?" I asked. There had to be a reason. Why the urgency?

"Because tomorrow night the rest of our group will return and if you decide to join, it will be a good time to introduce you to everyone. But, if you decide not to, then we don't have to speak about this to anyone. It will just be another mission for us." Billy clarified.

"Why do you want to hide it?" Rose asked.

"Rose, no one in our group knows about the Hale family name since it was a request that is still honored. As for the Masen family name," Simon turned to face Emmett and I, "You're name is known to our group, but the Cullen is not. If you decide not to join, we wouldn't want to jeopardize that name."

"What would happen to us if we join?" Emmett asked.

"That's a good question." Billy spoke, "it depends on you. You can continue with your daily activities, but there will be times that we ask for your assistances. Now about your escapades and the tabloids…."

I heard someone else approach us. I was no longer listening to Billy, but the footsteps behind the door. It sounded heavy and his or her breathing was strong.

Billy stopped talking as soon as the door swung open and a tall man stood against the door frame.

"Jacob, please come in son." Billy spoke as the tall man approached us. As he got closer, he no longer looked like a man but instead he looked around our age.

_So this must be the famous Jacob_

He looked younger than me, with short black hair and tan skin, a younger version of Billy.

He stayed silent while his eyes stayed on me. Which was kind of creepy, I could hear him breathe heavily.

"Edward," Billy directed his voice to me, "You have to make sure to keep a low profile and don't call attention to yourself."

"I understand." I said as Jacob gave a small cough, "Is something wrong?" I asked Jacob so now wearing a grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't think you understand, _Edward_. If you decided to join, you're going to have to tame your love affairs."

_So it's going to be like that_

_Still calm, his just a kid_

_Yeah a very big kid, come on telling off_

"Jacob, this isn't the time for this." Billy spoke.

"I think it is. Let's be honest, _Edward_. You're known to have women all over you. Would you be willing to give that up? Will you be able to no longer be the center of attention?"

"Jacob!" Billy placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "That's enough, son"

"What's your problem? My brother is no womanizer." Emmett defended me; he looked ready to attack Jacob.

"That's alright Emmett. I can handle this." I calmly said.

"You don't have to Edward." Billy reassured me.

I gave me a nod, before addressing Jacob, "I don't think I'll have a problem diminishing all that attention Jacob. I wouldn't have it any other way especially if it means being part of this group."

"Well, we'll have to see how long you last and one more thing, just kept in mind that our group is all about respect. We all respect each other's property."

_Was he calling Bella his property? _

"What do you mean by property?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Stay away from my Bella" Jacob raised his voice.

_You're Bella_

_Who does this guy think he is?_

"I don't recall seeing any property tags on her claiming you're her owner and I don't think she would appreciate your remarks."

"You don't know anything about what Bella thinks or wants."

"I think you're wrong. It seems that you don't know Bella at all. If you did, you would know how to treat her with respect. As for what Bella wants, I think she's made it clear to you who she wants. And believe me when I tell you that I will stay here as long as she wants me.

_What are you doing?_

_Letting him know I won't back down_

_But her father is still here_

_I don't care. _

"Simon, why don't you take them to your place and I'll give you a call later." Billy stepped in before Jacob could respond, "And Jasper I'll tell the rest know about your request."

"Thank you," Jasper said.

"Come on son," my mother grab my hand and pulled me out the door. Jacob didn't look good. Charlie had to hold him down while I left the room.

From behind the door, I could hear Jacob arguing with Billy and Charlie. I wanted to stay behind and listen, but my mother continue to pull me away, "It's not good to eavesdrop, son."

"I can't help it."

"I know, I have the same problem," she laughed.

"You have sensitive hearing too?"

"Yes, that was my special talent. It helped me a great deal during my missions," she smiled as we made our way outside.

I noticed the car was gone, "Where the van?"

"Oh Alice took Bella home. They'll be back later tonight." Simon assured me.

"Bro, you have some serious competition, did you see that guy?" Emmett commented, "But don't worry I've got your back."

"Thanks Emmett, that really comforting," I laughed.

"Don't worry Emmett. Edward doesn't need your help. It was obvious that his mark his territory," Jasper laughed.

"You should be ashamed Edward Cullen, Speaking for Bella, what makes you think Bella feels the same way?" Rose argued.

"I don't know, but I meant every word. If Bella wants me to stay I will."

"Good," Rose smiled as we got inside Simon's truck.

"Bella huh," my mother smirked. _Here we go_ "So that's why you seen different. She must be very special if you can't keep beaming every time they say her name."

I didn't say anything to her comment, I didn't have to, apparently, it was writing all over my face.

_Bella, I wonder what she is doing right now._

BPOV

'_Run Bella, you have to go to him' Alice spoke as she pulled my arms._

'_To who?'_

'_To Edward, you have to find Edward. Hurry'_

'_I can't run. My legs, I can't feel my legs.' _

'_Oh Bella that because I'm sitting on them.' Alice smiled_

'_What? Get off'_

'_Bella…Bella…..Bella…Bella' Alice kept chanting my name over and over._

" Bella!" Alice shouted.

"What!" I lift myself from the bed, "Why are you screaming?"

"Because, we need to go. We had a meeting to attend and it's going to take me a few minutes to get you all dolly up" Alice smiled.

"Uh Alice, I don't want to get all dolly up. I am fine like this."

"Come on Bella, don't you want to look all pretty for Edward?" …_Yes_ Alice smirked, "You don't have to say anything. I can see that you do."

Alice pulled me out of bed and I ran to the bathroom before she experimented on my face. I took a shower and as soon as I returned to the room, Alice had an outfit all picked out for me.

"Alice, I am not wearing a mini skirt. How am I going to rescue that CD in a mini skirt?"

"You're right." She ran to the back of my closet and I began to pick. I've never seen the back of my closet. Who knows what kind of torture device Alice had bought.

"Okay. Wear this." Alice handled me a blue short dress followed by a pair of high heel shoes.

"You're kidding me right? I can't go with this. Have you lost your mind?" This little pixie is going to kill me one day. Last time I wore these shoes, I almost knock down a client and a Chihuahua.

Don't get me wrong I love Alice, and I love that she's the only person who took the time to teach me all the girly stuff. After my mother passed away, Charlie was not help in that department.

"Bells, trust me put it on. I'll be wearing a dress too. So hurry up I still have to do your hair."

"Alice," I groaned, "You know I can't walk with these on."

"Practice makes perfect," Alice said as she danced to the bathroom. Alice knew how uncoordinated I was when it came to high heels. After several years of learning how to walk on flat shoes, she thought it was time for me to move onto stilettos.

_Whatever happened to 3" heels?_

I grabbed the shoes and hid it under my bed along with the dress; there was no way I was wearing that. Edward would definitely make fun of me once he sees me wobble in these things.

"Bella! I can see you!" Alice shouted from the bathroom.

Of course she would, "Then you should've seen it coming along time ago!"

Alice sighed as she lean against the door, "The dresses are part of our mission. I saw it in a vision I had while you were sleeping."

"What happen? Did Salvador come back?"

"No, but his son decided to have a party before his father came home, so will be going as one of the guests." She reached under the bed and pulled out the dress and those forsaking shoes.

I looked at the dress and then at Alice, "What kind of party is this? This dress looks kind of slutty"

"It's a rave party, and since we don't have an invitation, we are going to have to dress our way in." she smirked.

"I don't know. Jake will not go for this." Although he would enjoy the dress and Edward, what would he think?

"Don't worry about Jacob. He's not going to be leading the team." That's impossible he was always in charge of these kinds of missions.

"Who will then?"

"Billy talked to the rest of the elders and they think it'd be best for Simon to be in charge."

"How did Jake take it?" I pretty sure he didn't like the decision.

"He doesn't know about it yet. Oh and we need to stop by the mall and pick up another dress."

"Why? If Jake going as a girl?"

"No, it's for Rose."

"Wait, back up. First what time is it?"

"It's about seven in the afternoon."

"Okay," I'd been sleeping for seven hours and I still felt tired, "and why would Rose join us?"

"Oh Bella, Jasper suggested that they go with us before they agreed to join the group. Isn't that great, very clever in Jasper's part."

"But, it's too dangerous. Billy would never let her walk in there with just the two of us."

"I know. Billy spoke to the elders and they agreed for them to go as long as they stay in the van."

"Then why does she need a dress?"

"Because they don't know that we'll need her to get in. Actually, we'll need all four of them." Alice was now jumping on my bed, "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Hold on, Jacob will not agree to this."

"You're right about that, that why his not going to go with us. Billy saw how emotionally involved he is with you, so he thinking about pulling him out."

"That's not good. We need his speed."

"We have Edward." Alice danced to the closet.

"Edward can run as fast as Jacob?" I don't think I've seen a picture of him doing any exercise in the tabloids.

"Having you seen his body? He looks like a runner" Alice smirked.

I started to turn red at the thought of seeing half-naked Edward again, "No, I didn't see anything."

"Hah, whatever you say. Anyways, I don't know if he runs as well as Jacob, but we need his hearing"

_Hearing?_

_I knew it!_

"Bells, Can I talk to you for a minute," Charlie spoke from behind the door.

"Sure dad, give me a second." I turned to face Alice, "I'm not going to put this on until Simon approves it."

"Fine, I thought you'd say that. That's why I going to pack it all up. We can change over there." Alice smiled.

"Whatever," I put on a pair of blue jean and my old Kiss t-shirt and went down stairs. Charlie was seating in his favorite chair watching a game on TV.

"Dad, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah Bells. I know you don't want to hear about Jacob right now."

"Dad," I moaned.

"Bells, just listen to me. I'm trying to apologist. I didn't release what a terrible father I've been."

"What are you talking about dad?" he was a great father. He'd always let me make my own decisions and even thought he was a man of few words, I know he loves me.

"I kept pushing you to go out with Jacob and now he's obsessed with you."

_Oh Jake _

I was still conflicted by our last fight, I loved Jake like a brother, but I knew that we could never restore our friendship, "Don't worry dad, one day he'll get over it."

"I don't think he will, now that Edward is here."

"Edward? What does that have to do with Jake?"

"Bella, I've seen the tape."

"What tape?" _Do they have security cameras in the corridors too? Did he see Edward kiss me?_

"In the interrogation room, after our meeting ended, Jacob was so upset especially after his confrontation with Edward, that I-"

"Did something happen to Edward?" I knew Jacob would not be able to hold his anger. I'm really going to have to talk to him.

"No. but after seeing Jacob's reaction towards Edward, I was worried about you. So I went to the interrogation room and took a look at the tape and I'm sorry. I had no idea about Jacob's state of mind. I know you've tried to tell me, but I didn't listen."

"Dad it's okay."

"I don't think it is. You could have hurt him but you didn't. I'm proud of you."

_What? I think he means hurt me…right?_

"You know about my strength?"

"Yes. You're mother had the same ability."

"How come you never told me?"

"I wasn't sure you had in you, until I reviewed the tape. I saw how you were controlling yourself. I just wished you could've told me about it."

"I know, but I didn't want anyone to know about it. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control it. It took some time, but Alice helped me."

"I'm glad at least you confined in Alice. Does anyone else know?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Edward, but after viewing the tape and seeing Jake's reaction I was certain he had a suspicion about my feelings towards Edward, "Yes, I told Edward."

"You like that boy." Charlie stated, "Are you sure about him?"

I knew what my father meant by his question. He'd seen Edward in the newspapers and tabloid magazines. Any father would be concern if his only daughter fell in love with a bachelor such as Edward, "Yes. He's not what other perceived him to be. He's very humble."

"Well, knowing Esme and Carlisle. I'm sure he's a good man. But, just be careful okay."

"I will."

He turned his attention back to the TV set, "You and Alice should get going. You girls don't want to be late." Others may take Charlie's actions as rude, but we had our own language. He hated when I left to one of my missions so whenever he would say 'get going' or 'you'll be late' it was code for I love and call me when you get back.

"I love you too." I leaned over and kiss the top of his head, he grunted a Happy New Year in between, which put a smile on my face. That was code for I love you too.

When I got back to my room, Alice had already packed three duffle bags, which I ignored. We said good bye to Charlie and made our way to the van. Alice couldn't stay still throughout the ride; she was excited to see Jasper again.

I was keeping my nervous down. I've only been away from Edward for only a few hours, but I missed him.

"Bells, I think this is our year!" Alice cheered. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I hope so Alice!"

_I really do. _


	16. Chapter 16 Vision

**Sorry I took so long, it's been a busy week for me, but I am really excited about this chapter because it puts everything into motion.**

***************

EPOV

It's been 10 hours, 15 minutes and 20 seconds since I last saw Bella. I was beginning to think I would never see her again.

"Edward, stop fidgeting!"Rose yelled next to me, "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

With been driving for over five minutes and I couldn't stop moving. I was all wired up after Emmett made me one of his special drinks. Everyone knew not to drink one of his drinks, but I had no choice since once I hit Simon's spear bed, I loss consciousness and refuse to get up after experiencing Bella Land.

_Oh yes…._

Bella Land was a collection of scenes which Bella played the lead. Some parts were pretty tamed, while others were …. let's just say that I needed to take a cold cold shower right after that dream.

"We're here! This is going to be so cool!" Emmett announced as he open his door singing the mission impossible theme song, which by the way he's been singing it all day.

"Emmett you're giving your mom a headache." My mother was the only one, Rose threaten him with 'no sex for a week' if he continued.

"Fine," Emmett surrendered, "You guys are no fun."

Emmett was not the only one excited to join the mission, we all were once we heard from Simon that we'd be observing from the van. Anything is better than to have to stay in a hotel and wait, right? I for one was eager to see Bella in action and perhaps see a scene from Bella Land.

As we made our way inside the dark corridor, I noticed that we were no longer following the sky lights, but instead we turned to another corridor. A narrow one, only one person was able to pass through at a time. Once we arrived to our destination, my stomach started to act up, I wasn't sure if it was the drink or my nerves.

We walked inside a small room covered with drapes. We waited for about five minutes until Rose spoke, "What are we waiting for?"

"For Billy and the girls," Simon replied.

Through the walls I could hear two familiar voices arguing. I tried to concentrate but everyone was talking around me so I moved closer to the wall. I was able to make out the voices. It was Jacob and Billy. Both were arguing about the mission. Jacob wanted to lead it, but Billy refused. He told him that his head was not in the game and that he needed to stay behind and let Simon lead this one.

_So Simon was going to lead it _

_Great!_

'That's not fair; I should be in charge dad. I need to be there.' Jacob insisted.

'Why so you can keep an eye on Bella?' Billy fought back. _I knew it! _

'No to keep an eye on Cullen, he is after my Bella,' _his Bella, this guy is seriously obsessed_.

'Son, you have to stop this obsession you have with Bella. She's not yours. You have to accept that she doesn't want to marry you. Please son, accept it and more on.' Billy persisted. _Finally someone tells him off_

I heard a door slam. Jacob was no longer in the room, I could only hear Billy's wheel chair turn toward our direction.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" Simon asked, "Are you tired? You keep leaning on the wall"

I hadn't realized my ears where pressed against the concrete, "I'm fine."

"Is Billy on his way?"Simon smirked.

"No, he was coming this way, but turned the other way." I responded.

"I see," Simon laughed.

I smiled back, he caught me. Esme probably told him about my hearing earlier.

We waited for a couple of minutes then I heard light footsteps approach us.

"Sorry for the wait every one, but I needed to speak to Alice first." Billy spoke. He wheeled himself inside and Bella followed behind.

I stopped breathing when my eyes met Bella's. She looked so beautiful. She had on a pair of blue jean and a _Kiss_ t-shirt. My kind of woman, she looked adorable, and her hair was perfect, loose curls cascading down to her waist.

"Is that Bella?"My mother whispered low enough for me to hear.

"Yes," I whispered back never taking my eyes off Bella. She blushed when I smiled at her.

_I really do love that pink_

"Billy," my mother spoke, "I should be leaving now. As you know I already did my part."

"Of course Esme," Billy replied, "thank you for coming."

My mother turned to Emmett and me, "Please know that whatever you both decide it be fine with your father and I. Just make sure it's what you want." She kissed both of us and continued to say her goodbyes to Rose and Jasper.

Then my mother did something I've never seen her do with any of my other girlfriends (_not that Bella was officially my girlfriend but you know what I mean_), she walked up to Bella and hugged her for no reason at all.

Bella frowned confused by my mother's embrace, but smiled when my mother wouldn't let go.

"Mom, you're suffocating Bella." I said amused.

"No she's not." Bella said smiling at my mother.

For some reason, I was not surprise to see my mother embrace Bella so warmly. She'd seen the change in my attitude and wanted to thank Bella for it. I laughed internally, only Esme would show her embrace in a time like this.

"Thank you for saving my son, I've never seen him so happy." my mother said lovingly to Bella.

"Oh you should have seen him right after he woke up, mom. He looked pretty happy if you asked me, right Eddie?"

Everyone laughed at Emmett's subtle innuendo. I looked over to see if Bella was laughing too, hoping she ignored his comment as I did. But apparently she didn't because she was as red as a tomato.

At the point I wanted to smack Emmett across the head, but Rose beat me to it. It was times like these that I really did love Rose's demeanor.

"Don't listen to Emmett, he's just Emmett," my mother laughed it off.

"Don't worry. We'll see how tough he is after the mission." Bella smirk.

"Hey I'm right here!" Emmett cried out.

I walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand, "I guess I should thank you too."

"And what's your reason?" Bella asked.

"Oh I don't know… if it wasn't for you I'd probably be stuck in an office updating my facebook."

She laughed at my comment, "So is that what you do all day, finding more ways to get yourself in trouble with the press."

"Yes, that's what happens when you live an inert life like I'd lived" I said.

"And now?" she asked curiously.

"Now, I'm embarking in a dangerous mission with the woman of my dreams." She bit her lower lip as her cheeks turned to my favorite shade of pink.

My mother coughed interrupting our banter, "I should get going. Bella take care of Edward for me. This is his first time." At that moment Emmett wanted to make another remark, but my mother cut him off leaving him and myself speechless, "I know Emmett, we all know about Edward's fruitful encounters with the opposite sex.

_Mom! (_internally horrified_)_

"Esme!" Rose yelled covering her ears as Emmett simultaneously shouted, "Mom!" grunting with disgust, "I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say that I'm pretty sure Bella will take care of him……_**later**_."

_That's it_

"Bella, I need another favor." I wickedly smiled at her.

She happily walked up to Emmett before he said anything else and punched him in the arm, "Ouch! What *&% ? That was you?" Bella smiled as Alice stormed through the door.

"Oh I miss it!" Alice pouted, "Can you do it again Bells? For me… pleeeaaaaase"

"No!" Emmett shouted holding his injured arm, "that really hurt! It still does."

"Give it five minute," Alice said skipping over to Jasper side.

"Hi" she waved to Jasper.

"Hello," Jasper waved back. I laughed at their hand gestures since that they were only a foot apart from each other and they still waved.

"Well this has been fun, but I must go." My mother announced as she headed out the door.

"Thanks mom," I said giving her a hug, "But next time, don't let Emmett influence your -"

"Sorry about that Edward," she smiled apologetically, "She's a lovely girl. Don't mess this up," she said pointy.

I smiled at her motherly scold, "I don't intent to"

"Good, that's what I want to hear. See you boys soon!" she waved at us and walked out the door.

_Now to Bella… I wonder why she looks so pensive._

_If all I could read her mind_

BPOV

Esme seemed like such a wonderful mother. I was taken by the hug at first, but her motherly grasp was something I missed.

"What else did I miss?" Alice jumped in front of me.

"A lot of embarrassing innuendos by Emmett at Bella's expense and a flustered Edward after Esme confirmed to all of us about Edward's and I quote 'fruitful encounters with the opposite sex" Jasper told Alice.

"Oh, I can't believe I missed it. So how fruitful?" Alice turned to question Edward.

"What?" Edward blushed at Alice's inquiry.

_Poor Edward, if he only knew Alice's tenacity _

"All I need is a round figure," Alice insisted.

As funny as it was seeing Edward all flustered, I didn't want Alice to keep torturing him, "Alice, I think we should begin. We'll leave the interrogating for later," I smiled at Edward.

_And I do intent on interrogating him_

"Okay boys and girls we need to get down to business," Simon spoke, "Apparently our plans have changed, Alice will you care to explain."

"Yes Simon," Alice smiled sweetly as she hopped her way up front, "Okay, let me start from the beginning. It was difficult at first to locate the car, but with the help of some of our friends in traffic control we were able to narrow the car's destination. As of this morning it resides in the residence of a Mr. Allen Ingreesi, which we discovered that he's been deceased for over twenty years, but no one has bothered to check up on it. If they would have, they would have noticed that a certain Salvador Volturi has been holding down the property along with his son, Rick.

"Now, Salvador as some of you may know is Aro's cousin who is the head of the Volturi clan. Salvador's specialty is importing and exporting cars. No car leaves his sight without him examining it. So, lucky of us his is away on a _business trip, _which is code for taking a vacation with one of his escorts –"

"Alice, please stick to the plan." Simon interrupted.

"Sorry, I'll tell you guys later about that," Alice whispered to Rose and I. Alice loves her gossip, "Anyways, so his son, Rick is throwing a party before daddy dearest shows up. Now, Salvador is expected to arrive in the morning, according the airline company around ten in the morning, but you know how those people are. You never know with planes, they -"

"Alice," Simon eyed her.

"Right, sorry Simon, I sometimes get carried away." Alice smiled weakly and continued, "So the only way to get into that party is through an invitation. Since we don't have time to forge one, there is only one option which will work." Alice paused to eye Rose.

_Huh, I wonder what that option might be… could it be a little blue dress perhaps!_

"And what would that be?" Simon asked.

"Well, the best solution is for BellaRoseandItogetinsidethatpartywearingshortskirtsandlowtopswithkillerstilettos."

_What?_

I've never seen Alice speak so fast without breathing. I looked around me and noticed that everyone was as stun as I was by Alice's run on sentence except for Edward.

"Isn't that dangerous for just the three of you to go?" Edward asked.

_He got that? Those ears must be very sensitive._

"Not really because we won't be going alone, we need you guys too." Alice smiled at Jasper.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Emmett asked confused like the rest of us.

"Alice, please explain to the rest of us what the plan is." Simon said.

"Okay, well this party is not what you call a normal party it's more like swap party," Alice smiled weakly, "and in order to get in we need to go as couples."

_Oh.._

"Okay, then two couples can go in," Simon stated, "the rest can stay in the van. Let's see, Alice, Bella, Edward and….Emmett." Simon noted leaving Rose and Jasper behind. Alice didn't seem please with his decision.

"Nope, that's not the plan in my vision. We need three couples. Obviously Bella and I will go, but since Rick is into blondes, it will be easier to get in if Rose joins too. Therefore we need three couples." Alice smiled widely. Simon seemed reluctant with the idea, but Alice pushed on, "Simon, I've seen it played out and this option will definitely get us in, we need Rose and Jasper."

"Well, you've never been wrong before, so will do it your way."

"Yah!" Alice cheered.

"So let's hear the whole plan." Simon spoke as we all listen in.

To make a long story rather plan short. We all needed to be ready by ten since that's the time the swap/rave party started. Simon will be observing us from the van while Angie and Ben act as valet drivers. The six of us will be paired up accordingly, Rose with Edward, Alice with Emmett and I with Jasper. Why? Well, as Alice stated, "Once we get inside we won't be able to get to the car immediately since there's only 15 couples invited. So we'll need to mingle until the swap starts. Once the swap starts the guys need to make sure to grab the correct keys, pairing Rose with Emmett, Edward with Bella and Jasper and I."

"I wonder why?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well Bella, if you must know," Alice smirked, _I hate when she did that_. Edward didn't look amused at my comment. He probably thinks I didn't want to partner up with him – sigh. "You need Edward's hearing since both of you will be retrieving the CD." Alice turned to talk to Edward, "Once you hear that everyone else is in their rooms, both of you will make your way to the garage, got it," Edward nodded. Did I mention how adorable Edward looks all serious.

"How come they get to have all the fun," Emmett sulked, "I'm the one who knows where the CD is at."

"We know you placed it underneath the seat, Emmett,"Jasper commented, "How hard will it be to find it?"

"Oh right, but still." Emmett said scratching his head.

Alice turned to face Emmett and Rose, "Both of you will act as decoys. Since Bella and Edward will not be in their rooms, one of you will need to take their place. You know, move things around make some noise," Alice blushed at the word _noise_. We all knew what she was referring to and so did Emmett.

"We can do that! We're great at making noise, right Edward?" Emmett smiled as Rose hit him across his chest.

"Yes Emmett, I know." Edward sighed. _Poor Edward, who knows what kinds of things he's heard coming out of Emmett's bedroom._

"Also," Alice continued, "Just in case I foresee something going wrong, you'll hear me say 'that's hot' in your ear pieces. That means you'll need to start making a lot of noise or do anything to distract your next door neighbors. But that's not likely to happen. Oh and once I know that we have the CD, I will say 'I need a cigarette', which indicates that you'll need to get Rose and walk out of the house through the front door. A taxi cab will pass by, you'll need to get it since it will be Ben picking you guys up."

"Alright, and what will you two be doing?" Emmett eyed Jasper and Alice with a smirk on his face.

"Jasper and _I_ will be keeping an eye on Rick's room and staying in contact with Bella. Once we know she has the CD, we'll remain there until Bella and Edward make it safely back to the van."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright I'll go get our equipment ready as well as the car you all will be driving in." Simon said as he left the room leaving us six behind.

"So know what?" Jasper asked.

"Now we get ready!" Alice jumped out of her chair, "you boys will be changing in here. Your outfits are in the closet behind you. We girls change next door." I hate this part of the mission. I looked over to Edward who had a smirk on his face. That half smile only made me want him even more…

The thought of Half-naked Edward crossed my mind again, which deepened my blush while he kept smiling away, _I wondered what he was thinking about_?

"Come on girls, we need to get ready!" Alice announced.

_Ah the horror…_

_That's one of the reasons why I like to work alone._

"Bella?" Edward grabbed my hand before I walk out the door. I stared into his green eyes completely swept of my feet, "I didn't have to chance to say this to you earlier, but you look very beautiful."

I looked down at my attire confused, "Edward, I'm a mess."

"I think you look very sexy in that Kiss shirt." He smiled and I blushed once again.

Before I could give him a clever response, which was becoming more difficult each time he would say things like that, Alice yanked me away from Edward, "Come on Bella and don't be listening in Edward. You'll just have to wait."

_Great, not only was I about to be tortured by Alice, but Edward would hear it too._

_I wonder if he could hear my heart accelerate every time he came near me._

******

**Hope you liked it…. I'm not sure if I should go with Bella's POV or Edward's. Any thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17 Jitters

EPOV

It was really hard not to listen in. I would hear giggles and Rose's direct comments. _Rose never beats around the bush that's for sure._ And of course I would hear Bella, restless and miserable every time Alice would pull her hair. Even though I didn't like hearing her pain, I would find myself smiling every time she would curse.

Her cursing only brought me back to when I first laid eyes on her. She looked so tough most of all suborned, but there was definitely a vulnerable side that she didn't want me to see. _Too late Bella because I can hear it._

The first time I looked into her eyes her heart beat erratically accelerated, I thought it was because she was upset with me or with the whole situation, but when we talked in the plane, I realized that my closeness made her heart to go faster. So, I'm pleased to hear the reaction I cause her.

If she only heard my own heart, she would know how much it mimics hers when our eyes met.

"No, I think we are definitely going to see some action. What do you think Eddie?" Emmett spoke pulling me back to reality.

"Edward" I solemnly replied.

"But of course, Sir Edward, what is thy thought in the matter?" Emmett bowed down in front of me as Jasper copy his posture.

"It's pretty hard to see some action when the only thing in front of you will be the four walls of your room."

"Ouch! One for Edward, none for Emmett." Jasper announced.

"What ever," Emmett smirked, "at least I get some action," Emmett mumbled the last part to himself, but I left it alone. I didn't want to get him started on a bet.

"Hey, Emmett, what do think? With the hat or without?" Jasper contemplated as he looked in the mirror.

"Seriously dude, you're starting to sound like a girl." Emmett replied, "by the way, where are girls? How long does it take them to get ready?"

"Emmett, believe me, when it comes to women and getting ready. It'll take a while." Jasper responded.

To say that we were a bit anxious would be an over state, at this point I was concern for Bella's safety. I haven't heard from her for over ten minutes. I was being to think that something must have happened to her. I could only heard Alice skipping around and Rose's voice.

"Any luck?" Jasper asked me.

"No, nothing,"

"Like I said a while," Jasper responded as he removed his hat for the tenth time.

"Are you seriously wearing that thing?" Emmett pointed to Jasper's hat.

"Yes, I think I look's good on me."

Once they started bickering about who has the better outfit, I decided to tune them out. There was not sense in arguing with that subject since Alice threatened to hurt us if we didn't dress accordingly. As the note stated, "You better not switch outfits…. I mean it. I have a curling iron and I'm not afraid to use it!"

I walked across the room and glanced at the mirror. I noticed that the guy dressed in dark grey jeans and a faint blue button down shirt held a black suet jacket over his arm and was smiling. He looked happy and not to sound conceded he looked better dressed than the other two standing behind him.

"Edward, stop hogging the mirror," Jasper spoke as he tried to get a closer look at his attire.

I laughed at his persistence and made my way back to my chair. Bored, I watched Jasper stared at himself for a whole five minutes grinning. I could tell he was impressed by Alice's taste in fashion since he kept admiring the black pair of pants and black vest Alice laid out for him. At times, he looked nerves, which was strange to see since I've never seem him so worked up to impress a girl. He has natural charm to win people over without any effort.

"I just don't get it, why would she dress me up in leather pants and a cow boy shirt!" Emmett cried out after taking a look in the mirror, "Although, my butt does look good."

"And you call me a girl," Jasper smirked.

"Wait, I hear footsteps," I interrupted; we all stared at the door waiting for it to open.

"All right men, the ladies are waiting outside. Let's go." Simon announced.

Excited to see Bella again, I ran passed Emmett and Jasper, I couldn't control myself. I had several emotions, thoughts, and images of Bella.

_Yes, Bella Land has been replaying in my brain over and over again._

And then I saw her standing next to Rose.

_She looked so…._

_So…._

"Aren't you going to say something? Anything?" Bella asked with a weak smile. She looked worried.

_Say something you idiot don't just stand there_

"I'mm…..I'm lost."

"What?"

_What?_

"I mean, I'm just speechless." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, Bella was biting down her lower lip, a nervous habit she had acquired. I immediately touched her lips with my finger holding back the urge to kiss them, "You've left me without words Bella. That's all."

"That's a first," I heard Emmett in the background.

I ignored him and keep my full attention to Bella, "I'm absolutely taken by your beauty."

I stared in to her eyes and then my eyes wondered down her body, it wasn't very gentlemanly like, but I couldn't control myself. The little short blue dress tightly wrapped against her body was taunting me. I wanted to do so many things to her; I wanted to pleasure her in any way possible. Then, a thought came to mind, if Bella looked so tempting to me. She'll probably get the same reaction at the party so I quickly removed my jacket and placed around her.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Bella, but I think you should wear this over your… ah.. dress." I tried to keep my eyes on her eyes instead on her breasts which were calling out to me.

"No no no Edward! Bella is supposed to show her assets. Hello it's the only way for us to get in." Alice yelled as she removed the jacket from Bella's shoulders and tossed it back to me.

"I think she should wear it." I insisted placing it back on Bella.

"Hey, I'm the one with the fashion sense," Alice grabbed the jacket and placed it over her arm.

"Alice, she might catch a cold," I turned to look at the goddess in front of me and began to plead, "Bella please wear it." I was ready to kneel down and beg, but she stopped me.

"Fine, I'll wear it."

"What?" Alice put her hands in the air and was ready to argue.

"But, I'll have to take it off once we get there." Bella smiled at Alice.

"But, -" I tried once more, but Bella cut me off.

"We have to go Edward. And don't worry; you'll be by my side right." She smiled and pulled me in the car.

BPOV

I never thought I would get this type of reaction from Edward. He always had something to say. But, this time he was actually speechless and I liked it. I guess all that hair pulling and all of Alice's torture devices worked, I'll have to thank her later.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, a few words before I go. I'll be in contact with you guys through these ear pieces, whatever you do, do not take them off." Simon said as he looked at the rookies. They all nodded together and continued to listen to Simon's instructions, "I will five blocks away in the van listening in and decoding the security alarm. Please keep in mind that I'll be listening to your conversation, but only be talking directly to Alice. Ben and Angela are currently working as valet attendants. They'll be keeping an eye too.

"Once Bella and Edward are their room all of you should be listening to Alice's commands. Then, Edward make sure once everything is clear you let Alice know both of you are on the move towards the garage, by then I should have it decoded. If anything happens where I would need more time, Alice will let you know. If you hear Alice say abort, all of you no matter what should walk away and follow Alice's instructions. She is the one with the visions." Simon smiled at Alice and she smiled back.

Jasper coughed and grabbed Alice's hand. I laughed internally since Alice had two men whom she was or had been interested in. Poor Jasper looked ready to pounce on Alice, if he only knew that he was the only man Alice actually saw in her visions.

"Well, this is my stop. Good luck you guys." Simon left the limo and waved good bye.

I looked over to Edward and placed my hand on his lap. He looked so apprehensive, "It will be alright, Cullen. I've done this before."

He looked confused, "What you mean? You've done this before…with that on" Edward pointed at my blue dress. I laughed because it was too comical seeing Edward only questioning my attire in a time like this.

"Well, no. Not this short. I usually work very covered up," only once did I have to wear a dress and lucky for me it was not this revealing. The shoes were a problem though.

"Oh, thank God." That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"So you don't like it?" I innocently asked Edward.

"I love it. I just think you should wear it when it's just the two of us and no else." He whispered as he looked into my eyes. I lost focus for a minute and my heart started to increase when he touched my cheek.

"Should I stop? I don't want you to go into cardiac arrest," he smirked.

_Damn him and his hearing. _

_Come on Bella you can do this. Focus. _

"Edward can you pass me a glass of water," I smiled sweetly.

"Sure," he turned around to reach for the pitcher as I removed his jacket from my shoulders.

When he turned back around, his eyes darken, "You're playing with fire Bella."

"Am I Edward?" leaned closer to smell his scent. He smelled delicious. If it wasn't for the fact that there were others around us, I would have jumped him.

"Yes you are my love," I was taken back by his response. He called me his love and not only that. The way he said it, it was no longer lustful, but with love.

_Could it be?_

_No. So soon?_

_Why not it's not like you haven't already fallen for him. _

"Bella, I'm glad you decided to take that off," Rose spoke, "I think blue suits you."

_Oh thank goodness she interrupted_

"Thank you Rose, red is definitely your color." Rose had on a strapless red dress. She looked amazing and Alice. That little pixie had on the highest pair of shoes money could buy along with a tastefully short black dress.

"Alice, why the leather?" Emmett asked.

"Fashion is never questioned Emmett, besides, with that outfit your able to show your assets." Alice smiled.

"What? Isn't that why we have you three?"

"Well to be honest. I had a different attire in mind for you, but my vision changed."

"What do you mean it changed?" I questioned Alice. It's not like her to keep something like this from me.

"It's not bad. It's just that the bouncer they hired changed his mind and will not be working tonight. Instead they could some other guy and let's just say that he goes both ways."

"Huh.. so why aren't the other two wearing leather?" Emmett asked looking annoyed.

"Because, not to offend anyone, but you'll the one with the larger muscles," Alice gave him a little smile, "and he seems to like big guys."

"What? I'm not doing this," Emmett said removing his seat belt.

"Emmett, you have to do it." Rose said grabbing Emmett's arm, "it's no big deal, it not like you're going home with the guy or have to flirt with him."

"Right, you just have to stand there and smile," Alice reassured him.

No wonder Alice didn't share this information with me. I would've been able to look Emmett in the eye.

"Fine," Emmett sulked, "I'll take one for the team."

After several minutes of Edward and Jasper's remarks at Emmett expense, Alice announced we'd arrived, "Alright, this should work, but remember my vision changes depending on the choices others make."

"That's for sure" Emmett murmured.

Alice smiled as she adjusted her dress, "I'm just letting you know because I'm seeing a lot of indecisions coming from this car." Alice said looking at Edward.

"Me? What did I do?" Edward asked innocently.

"Well it's what you haven't done Mister. So remember that we must get in. Now fellows, I'm giving you each a house key. Emmett you must remember to grab Edward's key chain; it has the letter R for Rose. Edward make sure you look for the letter B for Bella and Jasper, A for me." She smiled as she distribute each of them a set of keys.

"Now remember that all of you should mingle and try to look happy and available. We want them to think that we're there for the swap. So try not to talk to your spouses and by the way don't use your real names. Make one up." She finished smiling at Edward.

_Huh.. she must have seen something. _

The limo suddenly stopped in front of the house. Edward's hand was now on top of mine, and he seemed reluctant to let it go.

"Edward, she'll be fine." Alice reassured him, "You'll be with her soon remember."

Edward smiled at her comment and kissed my hand, "Please accept my apologies before hand."

"Why?" I asked curious. What is he planning on doing?

"Just in case jealousy takes over me," He looked worried. I should be the one worried. Edward would be exposed to all those women. This Greek God had it all wrong.

"I think I should be the one apologizing." I smiled weakly.

"Bella, you don't see yourself very well. Trust me when I say that every man will be keeping an eye on you."

"Whatever, Edward," I said rolling my eyes at his comment, "I think you need glasses."

"All right, everyone pair up." Alice ordered.

Edward kissed my forehand and took his place next to Rose as Emmett walked hand in hand with Alice.

As we made our way to the entrance, Jasper gently placed his arm around my shoulders and leaned closer, "Bella, I'm not sure Edward could control himself." Confused, I looked over to Edward. He gave me a weak smile as Rose fixed his coat. I winked back which cause him to take a deep breath.

"I hope he's able to for our sake."

"I've never seen him like this, but I'm glad he's met you. You have no idea how messed up he's been the last couple of years."

"What do you mean?"

"He just looked lost, not caring for anything but his work. Now, he looks happy." Jasper smiled at the new Edward.

"And you think it has to do with me?"

"Yes. I noticed it as soon as I walked in the door with Emmett drooling on my arms. I could tell right away he'd changed." I smiled at Jasper's comment.

I was pleased to hear that I made him happy. If he only knew how much I'd changed because of him. How much of that pseudo exterior I'd relied on had faded with his trusting words, innocent touches and signature crook smiles.

As crazy as it may sound, I, Bella Swan, had fallen in love with Edward Cullen in less than twenty-four hours.

_Is that even possible?_

*****

**Okay guys this one was a transition chapter. Don't worry still working on the next chapter.**

**Any ways, like always please review and let me know what you think? **

**Recap for the next chapter: Emmett in leather pants, Rose in red, Jasper's hat, Alice's 6" heels, a nervous Edward and a tight blue dress =) **


	18. Chapter 18 Against a wall

**I was so happy to have received in my inbox 6 favorite stories, 3 story alerts, and 2 reviews. It really made my weekend. So here is another chapter… all Edward. As always let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these wonder characters, except for Steve & Rick.**

*****************

**EPOV**

My mind was going crazy and the music coming from the party was not helping at all. I tried hard to concentrate and not let my jealous emotions take over me. Watching Jasper, my best friend, pretend to be Bella's husband should not be this difficult since the key word here is _pretend_, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be the one next to Bella with my arm around her. I wanted to be the one talking against her ear and making her laugh.

I sighed, _This is ridicules, Jasper is talking about me. _

"Edward, you have to calm down." Rose whispered as we made our way to the front door, "My God, I can't wait to see how you'll be once Jasper leaves her alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello, we each have to mangle. So she can't be with Jasper all the time." Rose was right.

Hum.. a thought came to mind. I could be with Bella. She didn't have to be alone and no other guy will be hitting on her if I'm around. _Right?_

"What are you smiling about?" Rose asked curious. _If you only knew my plan._

"Nothing."

Alice rang the door bell and a tall slender man opened the door.

The music was becoming unbearable for my ears. I could hear people's whispers; they were all intrigued to find out who crashed the party.

"Invitation please?" The man spoke with a high pitch voice.

"Oh yes. Let me see where I put them." Alice opened her purse and started to search inside, "I don't seem to have it." She turned to look at Rose and I. "Roxie, do you have it with you?"

I turned to look for a Roxie. Then Rose elbowed me on my rib.

"Let me see," _Oh.. Rose is Roxie_. When did they pick their names? Must importantly what was mine? As long as they don't call me Eddie, I should be fine.

Rose grabbed my hand and we walked up front where Alice stood, "I'm sorry," Rose leaned close and smiled at the blonde man.

Oh boy. If Rose couldn't get us in, we're toast.

"Steve." The man answered smiling at Rose as he kept eyeing Emmett. I heard his heart beat increase when he meant Emmett's glare. Soon after, he shifted his eyes and then eyed my Bella. Bella smiled at Steve, which made his heart beat even faster. Huh, I wasn't sure what to make out if it. Was Steve attracted to Emmett and my Bella?

"Well Steve, I'm so careless. My friend Candy here," Rose smiled looking at Alice. _Where did they come up with these names? A porn site._ "She handed them over to me, but I must have misplaced them." Rose pouted looking sad. If the pouting thing didn't do it, I don't know what will.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think I can get you guys in if you don't have them with you." That's not good.

"That sucks!" Emmett sighed, "I really wanted to party tonight." That comment seemed to get Steve's attention.

"Oh, you like to party?" Steve stepped closer to Emmett smiling.

I was surprise to see Emmett calm. I thought he was going to punch him, but he stayed cool and even smiled.

"Yes sir, I love group parties. That's why I married this one." He grabbed Alice's waist and swung her over his shoulders like a cave man.

"Wow, you're strong, aren't you?" Steve was now admiring Emmett physic. I wanted to puke, "Is it you're first time?"

"No sir, my little sister and I grow up around these parties. Right sis?" Emmett turned to look for Bella. At this point I was not sure what he was doing, "Tell him, Prudence."

_Prudence?_ …._that just killed the whole porno theme. _

Bella didn't look happy with his choice of name. I think Emmett was trying to get back at her for punching him earlier.

"That's right. Me and Angus here," Bella pause and swung her hips towards Emmett's leg. He didn't seem please with that move. He must have forgotten how strong Bella was. She practically shook Alice from Emmett's shoulders. Lucky for Alice, Emmett was able to grab her in time. "Our parents were into these parties. I guess that's where we get it from?" Bella smiled at Steve sweetly.

"Well, you were invited right?" Steve asked contemplating whether to let us in.

"Of course," Bella said with confidence. I stared at Jasper who nodded his head towards Alice. I turned to look at Alice.

"Steve likes you," Alice mumbled low enough for me to hear her. I nodded to confirm I received her message, although I was reluctant to do it, I was next in line.

"Listen, Steve, we understand if you can't let us in. I mean we don't have our invitations with us and I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," I them did what I thought I would never do. I actually flirted. I ran hands through my hair and lean against the door frame. He heart started to speed up, so I knew it was working. If it worked on Bella, it must work on him too. Right? "So please give our regards to Rick. Tell him will catch him around some other time" I gave him my best crooked smile and walked away. The rest followed me down the steps as we made our way to the car.

Then I heard Alice's low count down, '_3…2….1'_

"Wait" Steve spoke, "You were invited so please come in. Rick wouldn't be happy if he didn't have his entire guests here." Steve widened the door for us to come in and gave me a winked. I wasn't sure what to do when a guy winks at you, so I just nodded and grabbed Rose hand tighter.

"Please drop your key in the bowl," Steve called out.

I tossed the keys inside the bowl praying that this would work.

"Always the flirt," Rose smirked as we made our way to the bar.

"I was just as surprised," I smiled back at her.

"Whatever," Rose took a sip of her cocktail as I listen in on Bella. Jasper was still with her. "I'm going to socialize and you should do the same. Not that you'll have a problem considering how you flirted with Steve." _I was never going to hear the end of this_.

I ordered a coke and rum and kept my eye on Bella. Jasper leaned over to Bella placing a kiss on her cheek. Bella smiled and walked over to the couch alone. I was about to sit next to her when Alice appeared in front of me.

"Edward. Go socialize." She didn't look happy. I guess saw there my plan, "Go!"

I nodded obediently and walked across the room. I found a wall to lean against and continued to sip my drink.

_At least I could kept an eye on Bella from here_

Bella was sitting quietly talking to a red haired woman. She kept smiling at her and then a blonde haired man approached them. The red haired woman introduced him to Bella and then she excused herself.

It was hard for me to hear what he was telling Bella since the music was too loud. I had to really concentrate, which was the first time in my life I ever had to. I wished my ability was as strong as Bella's. Mine was still too weak.

I could barely make out the words. When he spoke all I could manage to get was You – Dream – Music – Do – Really – Bed –

_Bed? _

That's it. Once a guy mentions bed, you know what they want. I chucked down my drink and made my way over to Bella. However, I was stopped by the same red haired woman who was talking to her.

"Hi handsome. What's your name?" She smiled at me as her eyes move down my body. Her stare made me want to take another shower.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I have to-" The woman cut me off as she place her index finger over my mouth. _Oh now I really need a shower. _

"Come on handsome. Am I not your type?" She pouted in what she must have thought was a sex pout, but it wasn't. It really wasn't.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alice's glare. I sighed. I had to do this.

I didn't want to flirt with her. Bella was too important to me. I'm pretty sure she understood why I had to flirt with Steve, but it all ended there. I wouldn't hurt her that way. Old Edward would have done it in a second, but not new Edward. No way.

"Cat got your tongue?" She stood still waiting for my answer.

_Here goes nothing_

"No, sorry. My name is Anthony," my middle name was all I could come up with, in Emmett's on words _I really suck at this_.

"I'm Victoria. It's nice to meet you Anthony." She lean against the wall, trying to look seductive, "So, like what you see?"

This was going to be hard. How do I do this without sounding like I was flirting with her? I looked over to Bella to see if she was fine. All I could see was her constant smile and at times laughing with the blonde man.

"Oh, don't worry about my James, he won't mind if you talk to me. Don't be shy." James, that's his name. I hated him even more now that I knew his name.

"How long have you and James been doing this?"

"Oh about a three years and we love it. How long have you been doing this?" I wasn't sure what to say. Should I say a year? A couple of months?

"Roxie and I started about a year ago." That sounded right.

"And do you enjoy it?" Her smile widened… _That's a tough one._

"Yeah, she gets a kick out of it." _I really needed a drink_, "I'm heading to the bar if you don't mind." I smiled and turned away.

"Anthony," She grabbed my arm, "Do you mind getting me a Vodka straight up. I like them strong." She laughed as I made my way over to the bar.

_How long is this thing?_

As I approached the bar, I was relieved to find a familiar face, "Edward you don't look so good."

"Yeah I know. I was being attacked by that woman over there." I pointed towards Victoria who was already talking to some other guy, "Oh thank God she moved on."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah it didn't go well for me either. Specially seeing Alice smile and laugh with other guys." His tone turned sour at that point. He was jealous, an emotion I've never seen from him before. Of all the years I've known Jasper, I could honestly say that he was definitely taken by Alice.

"I know what you mean. That guy James keeps talking to Bella and he keeps leaning close to her. I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"What up ladies," Emmett walked over to us, "enjoying the party?"

"Nope," Jasper answered for both of us.

"I know. This sucks, you have no idea how much I want to punch all the guys who approach Rose. If this wasn't what it supposed to be, I would put Rose on my shoulders and take her away from here. And those outfits don't help at all."

"Yeah right, she would've killed you if you pulled that caveman move, which by the way thank you for not leading Alice fall. But, next time you try something like that I will be the one hitting your leg."

Just as Emmett was about to say something, I heard Alice through the ear piece, "only ten more minutes so please separate." I looked over to Emmett and Jasper who apparently got the same message. We all walked away from the bar and I made my way back to my wall.

I tried not to look towards Bella's side. I couldn't stand that James. He was practically on top of her. I wanted to walk over and take her away from him, but I had to resist.

_Ten minutes I could do this_

_Then Bella will be all yours_

I remained in my spot thinking about anything other than Bella or the piranhas that were circling around the room. I wish I brought my ipod with me; I really need some real tunes beside this elevator music playing in the background.

To preoccupy my thoughts, I did the next best thing; I tried to guess how old this mansion was. I now it sounds lame, but I'm an architect, it's what we do.

_I could easily be over 100 years…perhaps_

"Hello." A petite woman with blue eyes stood in front of me, "My name is Sapphire. What yours?" she smiled at me.

Huh, she didn't look like the flirting type, but you never know. I had to keep my guard up.

"Anthony." I said dryly.

"You don't look like your having a good time."

"Is it that obvious?" I said without even thinking. "Edward!" I heard Alice yell in my ear.

"Yes it is. How come? Is this your first time?" Ah, I could say it was.

I nodded and she smiled.

"It's a bit weird at first, but once you get in the mood, it's not that bad. I really enjoy it myself." She took out a blue pill from her bag and swallowed it whole, "If you're stressed, you got to have one?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I just don't know what to expect." I really didn't know what to expect.

"Well, I usually get a little buzz going before they pass the bowl around."

"Who gets to chose first?"

"Well it depends on Rick really. Have you met him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, he's the tall man talking to the short black haired girl." I turned to see who she was referring to.

Of course, he was talking to Alice. It didn't seem like he was flirting with her though, instead it looked as if he was giving her some advice, "That's Rick. I still haven't had the pleasure of being with him yet."

"How come?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this, but I was intrigued.

"He only seems to pick red heads. That's why you see several of them." I looked around and noticed that there were more red-heads then blondes and brunets. I was happy to hear that; at least Bella won't be picked by him. Alice must have known.

The music then suddenly stopped. I wasn't sure what was going on until Sapphire's heart started to pound.

"Are you alright?" I wasn't sure if she was going into cardiac arrest, who knows what she took.

"Yeah, it just that they are ready to start. We should go."

"Go where?"

"You have to stand next to your spouse silly. It's something they like to do, to show good sportsmanship or something."

Who knew there was a whole ritual?

"See you Anthony and don't worry just let go," she smiled, "think of the 70's"

I smiled and make my way back to Rose.

"Who was that?" Rose asked curiously.

I laughed, "That was Sapphire and she was giving me the low down on Rick."

"And?" She asked worried.

"He likes red heads so don't worry and he gets to decide who gets first pick."

She nodded as the lights dimmed down. The atmosphere felt warmer; however, by the noise around me, there were a lot of anxious people.

"Hello my friends," Rick spoke over the settling crowd, "I want to welcome you all. I've met a lot of new friends and I'm happy with the crowd."

Everyone smiled as some men whistled.

"Now, I see some new faces, so I'll briefly state the rules. I'll be walking around with a fish bowl which carries several keys. Now, last weekend we blind folded the man, but my friend Candy here, made a great suggestion. Will have the ladies pick," murmurs were heard all around. Some men mumbled to themselves saying how unfair it all was since they knew which key to grab.

_So that was it, her vision must have change. _

"I hope you remember which one to pick," I whispered to Rose.

"Of course I do, duh. I have to pick the one with my initial." Rose smirked.

_Oh right_

_This is not my night, I can't even think straight_

"Okay, settle down, I know this is the first time we've done this, but why not try." Rick smiled at Alice, "So Candy why don't you and your girlfriends pick first."

Alice beamed, "Sure. Roxie, Prudence." Emmett held his laughter when he heard Prudence being called. I hit my laughter too.

"Prudence, why don't you go first," Rick smiled at Bella.

Bella nodded and placed her small hand in the bowl. I nervously waited for her to pick a key.

_Please, please, please let her find it … come on Prudence_

'_Yes!' _I yelled internally as she held the key up high.

Bella maintained the key in the air as all eyes went on me. I wasn't sure why until I heard Emmett's laughs and then the rest of the guest followed. I guess I said it too loud.

"Well, I guess you know who you picked," Rick smiled at Bella, "please take your place next to your husband and at end, you'll go to the owner of the key you've select and shake his wife's hand."

Bella nodded and took her place next to Jasper.

"Roxie, please select from the fish bowl." Rick said

Rose easily selected her key and walked back to me.

"Jesus, sweetie, you could have tone it down a bit." She whispered, "I feel so undervalued."

"Roxie, it's only a game." I smiled at her, but she didn't budge. I can't believe Rose was being vain at a time like this, "Okay I'm sorry."

"I was just playing with you," She smiled back, "I just hope there aren't any more changes."

"I hope so too."

We stood there waiting for the rest of the wives to select their key.

'_I can't believe he got her'_ I heard a low voice behind me. I turned around and saw James glaring at me.

_Poor guy, he though he could have my Prudence, I mean my Bella. _

I smiled and turned back to Bella.

*******

**Okay guys, next chapter will be a juicy one.**


	19. Chapter 19 While waiting

**Stephenie Meyers owns every thing…. =) I want to apologize for taking so long but I figured you would rather read on so A/N at the end of the chapter. **

**BPOV**

I stand with my own two feet planted on the ground, but my mind was somewhere else. It was back in Edward's small cozy apartment. In the background the Kings of Leon where still playing that wonderful sultry song….and yes my sex was on fire. My mind then collated with Edward. He was standing behind me holding a towel with on hand. By the corner of my eye I could see his delicious moist body as his other hand ran through his wet hair.

"So far everyone seems to be in their room." Edward spoke. I jumped back feeling embarrassed as if he caught my daydream, "Jumpy aren't we? I thought you were a professional." He smirked at my reaction, I breathed in and out trying to come back to reality.

I shook my head and was back in Salvador's mansion. Edward and I were paired up as planned and we were waiting inside one of Rick's newly furnished bedrooms. I could tell it was newly furnished since the pillows still had tags on them.

"How far can you hear?" I said dismissing his last comment.

"I'm not sure, but something is different." I turned around to see his face. He kept his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on something.

"What is?" I asked turning back around afraid he would catch me staring. My heart beat would go faster with every move Edward made. Maybe I should ask him to remain still until we head out.

"My hearing is stronger. I can hear your heartbeat much clearer than before," I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in, "Bella, are you going to keep avoiding me?" So he noticed it too.

_You can do this… you're on a mission and you're a professional_.

"I'm not avoiding you," I said turning around to face him, "I'm just concentrating. I do it all the time. " It was a half lie, but I couldn't tell him that 'half-naked Edward' had been on my mind since the moment we entered this room.

"Well, wouldn't it be better if we close the shades." He got me there and he knew it. He kept smirking like crazy which was driving me even crazier, "Come on Prudence and sit next to me."

I rolled my eyes and walked over the window to pull the shades. "Don't worry I don't bite," Edward smiled as he patted the bed, "Don't you trust me?"

_More like I don't trust myself_

"So what else do hear?" I asked as sat next to him, avoiding his question. "Besides my heartbeat, of course, this by the way is common for one's heart to increase during these kinds of circumstances."

"mmm, these kinds of circumstances. Are you referring to the mission or my closeness?" I can't win with him, it's like he could see right through me, but I had to remain professional. Right?

"The mission of course," I smiled back.

"I think otherwise, but if you like to live in denial suit yourself."

"I'm not in denial and we're getting off track. Is it time yet?"

He laughed, "No, not yet."

"What's so funny?"

"You can't even imagine some of the stuff I can hear coming out off people's mouths."

He's gift must have its perks, "Like what?"

"Well there is one guy, who keeps talking to himself or rather to his, you know." he didn't finish his sentence, but he looked down gesturing his lap. I was a bit confused until he blushed. Wow, Edward Cullen actually blushes.

"Dick?" I laughed, "You know I've heard the word before."

A deeper shade of red appeared on his beautiful face as I kept repeating the word over and over again. Chanting it louder and louder…

"Alright, _Prudence_, you don't have to shout it." He shook his head, "you know Emmett is just next door."

"So? I'm pretty sure he's heard of it too." I laughed again.

Edward sighed, "Do you want me to tell you want else I can hear?"

"Yes." I kept quiet wanting to hear more.

"Okay, well beside the guy who keeps telling himself that he'll last this time," he paused eyeing me. I nodded for him to continue, "There are others who are pacing around. They're mostly nervous while the rest, are already enjoying themselves." Edward said as he kept his eyes on the floor.

It must be hard to hear others having sex while we're in the room trying not too. Well, that not really true. It's not like we're trying not too, we are just - trying to… never mind.

_You need to stop before you do something you won't regret._

We stayed silent for a while. Edward kept pacing around the room, while I tried to relax on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on other things. Like fish, I hated fishing… that seemed to keep me away from Naked Edward. I kept reciting the several steps of how to clean a fish. This was working well for me until I heard Alice yell on my ear.

"B!" I immediately jumped which cause me to land on the floor.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just Alice." I blushed as his hand moved to my waist pulling me closer to his body.

"I figured it was her."

I reluctantly moved away to attend to Alice's call, "B here."

"Is everyone indoors?" Alice asked.

I turned around to asked Edward, who was lying on the bed with his eyes close. Half-naked Edward invaded my mind once again. I shook my head.

"They're all inside." Edward murmured.

"Yes." I confirmed to Alice.

"Are they busy doing the mambo jumbo?"

"What?" _what's the mambo jumbo?_

"B, the hippidy hoppidy?"

"Come again? What language are you talking?" I heard Edward trying to control his laugher. I gave him a stern look which caused him to stop.

"SEX!" Alice shouted in my ear.

"Shhhh, you don't have to shout."

"Sorry, asked him?" the little soprano pixie insisted.

"No, there are…" he paused and closed his eyes again. _God he looked so sexy when he tried hard to concentrate_, "two couples who haven't started." I was getting curious, how perfect was his hearing?

"Two are still not there." I repeated to Alice.

"As soon as they get busy, you guys are ready to go. Simon is ready."

"Alright," I replied.

"We made need to wait for a while," Edward said concerned.

"Why?"

"Because, she just threw up on him," Edward pinched his noise as if he could smell it.

"Oh, that's no good." I'm pretty sure sometime like that would ruin the mood. I sank on the bed across from Edward.

"Tell me about it, I'm the one hearing it."

"It must be hard to concentrate?"

"I sometimes can hear exactly what they say and sometimes I just hear movements. It all depends where they're located. For example, the room closest to us, I could make out word for word. They sound like whispers. But the others, I can only hear them move around and faint moaning."

I nodded understanding. Edward pushed his body closer to the headboard, while I remained on the edge of the bed. From the corner of my eyes I could see him staring at me. My heart beat started to pick up again, unsure what to do. I sighed and changed my shoes. I opened my evening bag and replaced my stilettos for my favorite flats. But before I placed them on my feet, I remained bare shoving my feet deep into the shaggy rug. _That feels so good_. I closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head, I could feel the fabric of the dress lift itself higher, so I settled my hand in front of my dress. Damn Alice, only she decides to dress me up in this ridicules outfit, at least I sneak my flats, hopefully she didn't notice, but honestly can you blame me.

All of the sudden I felt a strange electric pulse traveling from my foot up to my back. A pair of smooth hands was gently rubbing them. My mind kept debating whether to tell Edward to stop or for him to continue messaging my feet. The funny thing was that I no longer felt tense, I felt calmer, at ease. He's hands were working harder as I remained still. All the sudden I heard a soft moan. At first I thought it was Edward, which made me smile. But to my horror, it was me. I immediately sat up, only to meet Edward's deep smoldering green eyes.

He mumbled something in between my gaze, but I didn't hear it. My mind was racing as my heart ached from the one foot gap between us, "What?"

He broke into a smile which made me blush, "I said, I'm sorry if this looks inappropriate but you looked like you needed a foot massage."

"Oh..thanks…..am….it felt great." I shook my head and averted my eyes from his stare.

"Do you want me to continue," I wasn't sure if I could answer so I nodded, "you can lay down if you like?"

My body at once acted on its own. I laid down as Edward continued to massage my feet. I could feel not only his hands work on the soles, but then move up to my ankles. He gently guided his hands just a bit higher, until he got to my calves. He paused for a minute, and I was going to tell him to continue, but he moved his hands back to my feet.

"I think we should go." He whispered. I was terrified that I had moaned again. Maybe this was just as hard for him as it was for me, "Every one is…"

"Everyone is getting it on." I said as I lifted myself off the bed.

He smiled, "Yes, that's one way of putting it." He lifted himself off the floor after planting a kiss on my knee.

I reluctantly put my flats on as I contacted Alice to let her know we're on our way.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Edward.

"No, why would I? I have the most beautiful agent by my side." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered by his touch, "Let go Prudence."

I rolled my eyes as he opened the door for me, "Could you just call me Bella."

He smirked, "mmm, I'll have to think about that. I kind of like Prudence."

******

**Sorry it took a while… okay more than a while, but November was tough for me. My personal life was turned upside down which took me away from writing. But I'm back! So don't worry this story will continue just bare with me. As always thank you for all your review and the alerts. **


	20. Chapter 20 In the moment

**Stephenie Meyers owns every thing…. =) **

EPOV

'_Ohhh baby……..yes' 'tell me what you like' 'show me'_

'_More …..please' 'harder!' 'Faster! Faster!'_

'_Oh I like that….. don't Stop__**' **__'Don't stop!' 'mmmmmm more'_

These were the moans and cries I've been hearing for the past half hour. I have no idea how I managed to compose myself when Bella whimpered a soft moan with my touch.

Seeing her lying down by the edge of the bed with her bare feet lightly touching the rug brought this urge inside of me, an animalistic urge which I've never felt before. I wanted to be that rug. I felt jealous of it, and wanted to shed it into tiny little pieces or at least replace it. Yes, I was going crazy. So I had to find an anecdote to my madness.

An idea popped in my head, a foot rub! It was the perfect alibi if she were to ask why all of the sudden I had kneeled down and was touching her feet.

I was surprise she kept still as I rubbed her them…_she like it_. Her soft moan gave it away and she noticed it too. She blushed and was incoherent when I asked permission to continue. She looked so adorable nodding her head at my request. However, as I continued to move my hands up against her legs, gently messaging her warm skin, my pants began to get tighter and that blue dress was not helping at all. Knowing that we still had a mission to accomplish and by the growth of my pants, I reluctantly moved my hand back to her feet. I began listing every baseball player in the New York Mets team trying to diminish my excitement. By the end, I heard everyone around us were fully entice in their activities. I continued to recite the player backwards to calm myself before letting Bella know that it was time to head to the garage.

At the door, we waited for Rose to take our place. She appeared from her room, her dress slyly ruffled up. I made no comment just sighed. Unfortunately, I already knew what Emmett and Rose were up to. She passed us with a smirked on her lips. I gave her an innocent smile before she closed the door behind her.

Bella grabbed my hand and I smiled like the goof ball that I am. I loved the way her warm hands wrapped around mine. Seeing her, in her flats with her dress snuggled against her skin made me want to throw her against the wall and kiss every inch of her body.

My clouded mind shifted to the mission at ahead when Bella tugged my hand. She must have seen my giddiness as we paced down the corridor.

We passed several rooms all making absurd noises; one particular room had growls and giggles… _Jasper_. Something odd was happening in Alice's and Jasper's room. I'll have to ask Jasper later what that was all about.

Bella stopped in front of black door as I stumbled hovering over her petite body. She smiled at me and I moved back to give her some space. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. She let me in first, to my dismay, next time I'll have to be quick. Once we were inside she closed the door behind her and I was stunned. There were several expensive vehicles, all line up in a row. Even though it was dark, I could still recognize them all. There had to be at least thirty of them.

"Impressive huh." Bella said noticing my mood.

"Yes, it looks like a private car show." I moved forward take in each vehicle as we passed by them.

"Are you drooling Mr. Cullen?" She pulled out a small flash light from her bag and began to walk ahead.

"No," not necessarily, I had my share of cars as well as my family, but this guy had an amazing collection. I would hate for Rose to find out about this. She would have loved the sight of these. Every since I've known Rose, she's had this obsession with cars. I remember when she was nine, her mother brought her a Barbie, but she refused to play with it. Instead she took Jasper's hot wheels. Jasper didn't mind thought. He kind of liked the Barbie…. I still wonder about that, "but I know who would."

"Who?"

"Rose. She has a greater passion for cars then I do." That's an understatement of course. She would've been upgrading the speedometers if she was in my shoes.

"Well, do you see it?" for a moment I forgot we were looking for my insignificant car.

"mmmmm, no. Let's keep going down, maybe it's further in." I grabbed Bella's hand and walked down the row.

"There." Bella pointed to the last car on the row, "I hope it's not locked. But just incase I have my tools."

I started to laugh when she happily tugged her bag to her chest, "Well considering it hasn't been touched, I brought the spare key."

"Good thinking Cullen. Brains and looks wow." She rolled her eyes as she put her hand out for me to give her the key.

I place the key on her hand and she opened the driver's side. "So you think I have the looks?" I smirked.

"mmm. You know you do. So can you place your hand under the sit, since I can't bend... down. I wouldn't want to give you a show."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You know I wouldn't mind watching your show. In fact, I welcome it."

"Well, so much for being a gentleman." She pushed me out of her way and opened the back door. She began to slowly kneel down and my eyes traveled to her ass, "Cullen it's also not polite to stare."

I shook my head, _I shouldn't be doing this_, I could hear Esme faint voice telling me, 'I raised you better than this'.

_Dude your mother? You're thinking about your own mother at a time like this?_

_Unfortunately_

"I'll do it," I sighed.

Bella looked up at me smiling, "I knew you had it in you."

"At your serve, now scoot over," she moved towards the back seat as I climbed beside her. I reposition myself to reach underneath when I felt a smack on my ass. I turned around and Bella played the innocent card.

"What?" I shook my head and ignored it. Thinking that if I kept quite she made let me smack hers….. _a guy can dream can't he_?

I kneeled down and reached for the manila envelope. It rested underneath the driver's seat just like Emmett said. Once I ripped it out, I handed it to Bella.

"Thank you. I'll just place it inside the lining of my bag and I believe we're done Mr. Cullen," she smirked.

"Edward." I reminded her, "I like to hear you say my name Edward." I leaned closer, her smell was intoxicating.

"Edward," she exhaled a whisper which caused a shiver down my pants.

"Bella," I whispered closing the gap between us. Her skin, it smelled like strawberries. It made my mouth watery. My eyes kept moving between her full lips and her deep chocolate eyes, both dragging me close to her.

"Edward," she whispered again as she placed her index finger on my lips. I softly kissed it. She exhaled. I could hear her heartbeat erratically accelerate, but all my focus was on her breathing.

"Bella," I breathed her in, "I …..May I kiss you?" She slowly nodded her head and I leaned forward to touch her sweet lips. She moaned when I released them.

"Alice" Bella gasped jumping back.

_Not what I wanted to hear._

"What?" She placed her hand on her mouth embarrassed.

"Sorry, Alice is on the ear piece." She whispered as Alice continued to speak loud and clear, "What do you mean? I don't think Edward would -"

I reposition myself and let my back rest against the back seat. I was mentally kicking myself. I was so distracted that I didn't hear the voices coming from the corridor.

Right as she finished her sentence, I heard the voices coming closer to us. I quickly close all the doors of my BMW and turned off the flash light. Alice was right, there's not turning back.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered to me.

"I hear them. They're outside the door. Any minute they're going to come in." I listen again closely, "They're hesitant to come inside."

"Then, we need to stay until they decide. Is it a couple?" She asked concerned.

"No, the voices are male. They're Rick's guards."

As I listened to the petty argument both men where having, my focus was also on Alice and Bella's conversation. But, when both man remained silent, Alice confirmed that both men had decided to come in. She quickly told Bella what we had to do. When she was done with her instructions, Bella tried to argue with Alice but failed. There was not way to change Alice's mind since she played out all possible solutions in her head. Once Alice finished, I moved closer to Bella, who was populously blushing. With a weak smile she spoke, "You heard?"

_Yes, I did._

_Could her blushing get anymore adorable? _

_I bet I can!_

_No, even though we need to do this, you wouldn't behave this way_

_Why not? If the job requires it then-_

_NO! we need to stay calm and professional._

"It's okay," I reassured her, "Is Alice always right?"

_Please say yes…_

_Shut up_

Bella nodded her head, "Always."

I sighed, "Then we have to do it." I gently moved her hair from her eyes, "Do you want to be on top or… do you want me to be on top?" I swallowed hard just thinking about what Alice instructed us to do; I never thought I would have to ask her that question this soon.

_Come on Cullen you've been wanting to since you laid eyes on her. _

_That's not true. _

_This is your chance… _

_Not this way…control… I needed to remain in control_

As I argued with my other half, Bella bite her bottom lip thinking about my question, which didn't help my state of mind. My other half was slipping in trying to take advantage of the situation, "maybe you should be on top and I can lay down," she paused and shook her head changing her mind, "or we can just seat and see where it takes us."

"Alright," I heard both men come in. They were chatting about which car they wanted to drive, "they're here Bella, I think we should –" I wanted to suggest that we should begin, but I was cut off by Bella's lips. She pushed me against the window pretty hard.

_Wow, Bella's strong_.

_I like that _

She practically rocked the car with that move. "Take it off," she commanded in between breaths, "your jacket." I rapidly removed it. Her hands roam down the outside of my shirt. All of the sudden, I felt her warm hands under my shirt and then I heard my belt unbuckle, by the time I looked down, it was on the floor. _How did she do that?_

I remained shocked, as she continued to ruffle my hair and licked my lips. I tried to remain calm, but I let out a moan, "Mr. Cullen, I'm surprise you haven't touched me yet." She smirked against my neck which she then licked. I mentally kicked myself again. She was in total control of me and my body.

_Come on Cullen, make her moan again._

I flipped her on her back and positioned myself on top of her, "My turn," I snickered as I placed my lips on her warm skin tasting her. She moaned when I licked and bit her bottom lip. My hand caressed her hip as it took a mind of its own. It made its way down to her leg and pulled it against my groin. She moaned when her leg touched my hardness. It made me smile seeing, feeling and hearing her reaction.

She then pulled my hair bringing my lips back to hers. I wasn't sure how far to go, until she place my hand on her breast while the other rested next to her holding my weight. Through the thin fabric I could feel her hard nipples, begging me to suck them. But, I resisted. I couldn't lose control. We were still on a mission for Christ sakes and the two men where making their way to us. I didn't want them to see Bella half naked.

"Edward," she moaned my name again as her fingers unbutton my pants.

"Bella, we don't have to," I pulled her hands towards my chest.

"Please, I need you." Her eyes were on fire, all of the sudden; I felt her hands against my swollen groin.

"_Oh_ _God_ _Bella_," I was getting ready to stop her again, but my mind was not sure what to do. One side was cheering me on while the other was waving a stop sign.

I heard their footsteps approach us at a faster pace. So I urgently kissed Bella one more time and grabbed my jacket from the floor ready to cover her.

"Hey you two," A dark hair man knock against the steamed window. I pulled myself off from Bella and told her to put the jacket on. She smiled and I kissed her lips one last time.

I unlock the door and step outside, knowing how exposed Bella was, I immediately closed the door behind me giving her some privacy, "You guys aren't supposed to be in here," the other man called out.

"Sorry man," I said zipping my pants up, "you know how women are, it gets them all excited."

The two men smiled nodding, catching my drift. Then Bella stepped outside wearing my jacket. Thank God she managed to button it all the way up. She shyly stood next to me. I pulled her closer as I noticed both men staring at my Bella. I couldn't blame them, she looked all flustered and adorable holding her stilettos against her chest.

"Well gentlemen, we better get going," I said eyeing both men. They didn't say anything; their eyes were still traveling down Bella's body. I couldn't take it anymore, jealousy took over me. So, another idea popped in my head, and the more I thought about it. The chance of it working was even greater since all their attention was on Bella, "Come on baby, we're not done yet," I said slapping Bella on her ass. She jump forward, surprise by my impulse, but once I gave her a wink she made a run for it. "Excuse me gentleman, I have a filly to catch," I yelled out as I ran after Bella, leaving both men completely oblivious to our little diversion.

"I wish I was that lucky," one man whispered to the other.

As I made my way to Bella, I smiled thinking how lucky I really was.

_Lucky bastard _

******

**Okay let me hear it…. was it any good?**


	21. Chapter 21 so close

**Stephenie Meyers owns every thing…. =) A/N at the end of the chapter.**

BPOV

My heart still kept panting hard even after we made it back to the room…. _our room to be exact. _ I wasn't sure if it was for my sake or Edward's, but he quickly excused himself once we entered our room. I kept my eyes on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom and exhaled once he closed the door. The red stain on my face was still visible. I was blushing. Blushing was an understatement at this point. I was a tomato, a ripped tomato ready to be eaten.

_I have to think._

_First, we need to get out of here._

But the only thing my mind kept thinking about was Edward. His lips, his hands, his ….._God it's been a long time_. But even though my body kept pushing me to further the situation, Edward remained in control. The way he embraced me felt like a safe haven. The way his hands caressed my body, the way his lips brought me closure to ecstasy.

_Was it possible to faint at that moment?_

Yes it was. I've never felt so vulnerable. My strength was weakened, _that had never happened before_. By just his touch, his aggression, my power was fading and was overpowered by something else.

At first I feared it, all this time my power had never failed me, but it did once Edward took control. Lost in the passion, my body gave to his need and it hungered for him. I've never felt so wanted or even that aroused in my life. With just the taste of his mouth, a spill of wetness overflowed between my legs and when I felt his hard …

"Bella?" Alice whispered on my ear.

_great _

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" I could hear her lips curled up to a smile.

"Yes."

"That was some show?" _God, I forgot to turn off the piece!_

How embarrassing, now not only did I have to face Edward, but Alice too and OH MY GOD SIMON.

Maybe he didn't, perhaps only Alice heard. I remained calmed; there was no need to be alarm, I ignored her comment, "I have the package," I confirmed.

"I know, I heard. So how big _was_ the package?" Alice laughed and I thought I heard Jasper join her. "Come on Bella, I'm just playing with you. Although, after this, you young lady have to tell me everything." Oh god, it's just like the shoe incident but ten times, no twenty times bigger. I hoped my power was back in time to kick Alice on her little ass if she so much mentions this again.

_My power… was it back?_ I quickly looked for something to crush. I noticed the remote control resting on top of the night stand. I put all my anger and all my might on the small object as Alice kept apologizing. With one tight grip the remote control's form shifted, no longer a straight object instead it resembled a boomerang… a small boomerang.

"Bella, you're not mad are you?" Alice voiced sadly. Ready to make her feel even guiltier the bathroom door cracked open. I quickly place the distorted control inside Edward's jacket.

He still wore that adorable goofy grin on his face. I gave him a weak smile and pointed towards the ear piece. He nodded aware of the conversation. He pointed toward the bed and began to walk toward it smiling.._ Yes, he heard everything_. I watched him as he rested his back against the headboard and closed his eyes. He still had a smirk on his lips. Lips….. mmm. _No Bella you have to stay focus_, I scolded myself.

"Bella?" _will this ever end._

"Yes Alice. We have the CD and we're ready to leave. And no I am not mad at you."

"Good, since your escape plan has changed. It'll be best for you guys to leave through the window. Unfortunately, you guys don't have sliding doors like we do, but you can manage it seeing how you guys have done it before." _Oh yes_, Edward and I had climbed out of a window before. Not so long ago, in fact just twenty four hours ago. That was hard to do, not the escape part, but delaying it since I couldn't show off my strength. If he were to see how easily I could've broken the door knobs, it would have been over. That's why I took my time.

"Alright."

"Angela will be keeping an eye for the two of you. Once you see her, just follow her. She'll lead you to Simon. Oh and you can go in twenty minutes starting now, unless you guys need more time to-"

"No," I cut her off as I finished setting the alarm on my watch. I knew Alice like the back of my hand. She would've said the word 'make out' or 'sex'. Not that I wasn't thinking about it. But, we had to finish this first, "in twenty."

We ended the conversation and I took a deep breath …_in and out_.

_Time to face the music_

My eyes found Edward's as he stood up and walked towards me. I tried to remain my eyes on his, but they would wonder to his lips. As he walked closer, I wasn't sure if I made the mistake of saying no instead of a yes to Alice.

"Bella, ready to go," Edward smiled holding me hand.

"Ah, yeah," he looked so delicious with his hair all ruffled up.

_Did I do that?_

_Yes you did! _

"Bella, I don't think you are."

"What?" He smirked at my reaction. He was making me drool in front of him. How lame could I be, "No, I am."

He pulled my hand as we walked to the window to take our position, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes." I breathe out.

"And your shoes?" I looked down and my shoes were missing. _Where did I put them?_ Seeing my frantic face, he pointed to my right arm. I still held the stilettos tightly on my chest. Then I realized those were not the shoes I was looking for. My flats!

Then I remembered where I put them.

"Can you turn around?" He looked confused, "I need to get my bag and since I had no where to put it. I place it underneath my dress."

"Really?"

"Your jacket, it's big on me so you can't tell." If it wasn't for that jacket, it would've looked suspicious if they would've noticed that I carried my bag to have sex when I could've perfectly left it in the room.

"I'll turn around," always, a gentleman. Although, he did smack my butt; but I had that coming.

I unbutton Edward's jacket and placed it by the bed. My dress was torn at the hems. I gently released my bag from its place. I have not idea how I manage to get it to stay flat on my stomach, but due to the dress elasticity, I was able to keep it secure even as I ran out to of the garage.

I removed my flats and placed them on. I wasn't sure if I should take 6" shoes with me, although, it was one of Alice's favorites. Maybe I should use it as leverage.

"Alright, you can turn around now." I announced as I held on to the bag.

"Aren't you going to put on the jacket?" he looked flustered by my conditions. He eye moved to the torn hem. Noticing the change of his voice, from an alto to a soprano, I quickly grabbed the jacket and tossed to him.

"Nope, I'm fine," I moved my way to the window, but then felt two strong hands on my waist.

"No. I think you should put it on." I turned around to face a displeased Edward.

"Why? Don't you like what I'm wearing?" I said innocently.

He face softened, "Yes I do." He moved his right hand to the right side of my cheek and kissed my forehead, "but," he paused as he gently lifted my head up to meet his eyes, "It will be best for your sake if you put it on."

His words brought stirred an emotion inside of me. No longer lust but love. All this time I debated with myself whether this was just a crush or perhaps just lust. The idea of love did appeared in my mind, but I rejected. I pushed it away since the thought of Edward Cullen falling for me may not be out of the question, but the idea of him falling in love with me was. And here he stood, wanting to protect this love from the lust that accumulated him at this moment. And in a weird out of Bella character, I was lost for words.

That part of me which has been guarding and shielding away all my insecurities was now grumbling right before my eyes. So many things ran through my mind. _Do I push him away? Do I play it off like I always do? Do I kiss him? Do I want this? Do I love Edward Cullen? Did I want to shield this love away? _

"Bella?" I heard him whisper as I moved my eyes away from him, "please." His voice was begging, but not for me to put on the jacket, that was just a disguise, he was really pleading for the love. He was asking me if I wanted to protect this love as much as he wanted to, "I really want you to put it on…. for my sake too." _He was fighting the lust again._ He didn't want it to ruin us. That's probably why he stopped my advances in the car; he wanted to protect it from that hunger that would have overpowered us.

"I will," murmured. He placed the jacket around me with a grin. Once I was covered with the fabric, he buttoned the jacket up leaving no buttons undone. I laughed at the sight of his concentrated face as his fingers fastened the last button.

"What?" he asked with a heartwarming smile.

"Nothing. You looked so serious with the last button." I smirked.

"I didn't want to miss any of them."

"I'll have to tell Billy, how dedicated you are." I smiled elbowing him on his rib, "It will get you points before you join our little group."

He's smile erased from his lips. No longer happy, but worried which made me think that maybe he decided not to join, "Oh, if you don't want to join. It's understandable." I assured him as I fooled myself in believing my own lie because it wouldn't be understandable. It would be divesting not to share this with him. Maybe it could still work out? Could it work out?

"That depends."

"One what?" did he want to negotiate?

"Would you mind no longer working alone?" I smiled. My joy could not longer hide behind my own mask. This only met one thing and I wanted to tease him a little bit longer.

"I wouldn't mind as long as he _or she_ meets my standards."

'Oh and what standards are those." He asked curious biting his lower lip which was driving me crazy. Crazy enough to break me.

"Well he_.. or she_ has to be dedicated,"

"I'm dedicated."

"Well you didn't let me finish."

"Go on."

"He _or she_ has to be great at improvisation."

"I covered that too."

I tried to put on my best annoyed face I could muster up, "Yeah, I noticed with the butt smack."

"It worked didn't it?" I pretended to ignore his innocent smile, but it got the best of me, "and I think you liked it?"

"I beg your pardon Mr. Cullen. It was merely a show, which brings me to my second to last requirement."

"Which is?"

"Act. He _or she_ must be a great actor."

"And lastly?"

"Pretty," I whispered as walked away from him.

"Come again?"

I smiled at his disbelieved voice. I turned around to face him, "Pretty."

"Pretty?" Confusion covered his face, "Don't you mean handsome?"

"No pretty." I paused as he tried to put it together, "That's why I think Rose would be a perfect partner in crime. Don't you think?"

"I don't think so," Edward ran towards me. He's eyes were on fire, he was determine to catch me so I ran the opposite way, keeping a love seat between us.

"I guess you don't approve of Rose's prettiness? I don't think she would like to hear that unless you can think or someone else who would be just as pretty?"

"You want me to say it Swan don't you?" He tried to pull a fast one on me when he reached for my hand, but I shifted to the other side, there was no way I was letting him of the hook.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cullen."

Out of nowhere he jumped over the loveseat and caught me by my waist. He's movement caused us to land just barely on the couch. I could have tried to get him off of me, but I didn't. Instead I let he hold me down. My body was weakened once again but my voice was still strong, "Say it" I demanded, "Say it out loud."

"Pretty. I'm pretty too" he whispered. He slowly moved his hand towards his jacket. He reached to the item wedged between us, the remote control. He pulled it out of the pocket and looked at its deformity.

"Are you scared?"

"No," he smiled as he placed tossed the insignificant object to the floor.

"Oh No!" Edward leaped away from me.

"What's wrong?" _did he changed his mind?_

"Emmett, his just-" Edward was cut off by the sound of the fire alarm and the woman on the speakers above us.

"_There's been a fire in the building. Please proceed to the nearest exit. There's been a fire in the building. Please proceed to the nearest exit."_

"BELLA NOW! GO!" Alice yelled at my ear giving out our orders, but Edward was already by the door.

"Go Bella. I have to stay and help Emmett." I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to Edward.

"Why?"

"BELLA NOW!" Alice yelled once more.

"Listen to Alice, Bella. You have to go. I follow after. Please go."

"NOW BELLA!" Alice ordered.

"But-" I wanted some answers. The song of the alarm, Edward's words and Alice shouts were confusing my reasoning.

"Please Bella, go" His looked so concerned; I nodded and ran down the corridor.

Before I exited the building, I looked back to see whether Edward changed his mind and decided to follow me, but no. I and the rest of the visitors were the only ones exiting.

_What went wrong?_

_beep beep beep_

The alarm on my watch went off as I stepped outside the double doors.

_Times up_

_******_

**Sorry it took this long to update this story….. please forgive me… Don't worry I will try to finish this off by the New Year! Only about two chapters left… I think. I'll keep you posted. Thank you for sticking around.. I love you guys. Oh I almost forgot Happy holidays people! **


	22. Chapter 22 Wait back up

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns every thing…. =) A/N at the end of the chapter.**

EPOV

Jesus Christ. Only Emmett would pick a moment like this.

"Edward, you have to get to him, but first we need to go get Bella?" Alice said as she pulled me towards the garage.

"Wait. What? Then why would you have Bella leave if she was going to come back?" _That makes no sense._

"Shhhh all the guest had been evacuated, but the guards haven't."

"What about the fire department. Once they get here they'll have to check every room and they would find Emmett."

"Nope. They were called off by Rick. So we need to move fast."

"Where are they keeping him?"

"Simon said that they took him down to the wine cellar."

"I still don't understand why they want him. He was only hungry." Damn Emmett and his hunger. "I know it looked bad that he was walking around the kitchen half naked and he did almost burn down the microwave." Only Emmett would get hungry during a mission and then burn the place down, "but there was no harm."

"It's not that. Once he entered the kitchen, he didn't notice there was a guard watching him. The guard recognized him. He started to ask Emmett all these questions, and unfortunately was interrupted by the microwave.

I should've gone to him once I heard that guard ask Emmett all those questions, "I'm sorry for this. Emmett is sometimes hard to control when he gets hungry and I should've gone to his aide."

"It's not your fault or even his. It happens. I just wished I could've seen it sooner. But I didn't." Alice looked outside the door panel of the garage; she looked so disappointed, "by the time I saw what was going to happen I only had less than five minutes to decide which route to take."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there where two options in mind, all of which included turning off the microwave off before the alarm went go off." She paused debating whether to tell me or not, I nodded my head for her to continue, "Well one, I could've had Rose go out and bring Emmett back, but the guard seemed to recognize Emmett, so he would probably recognized Rose. So that was out of the question. The other option was to have Bella go there and take the guy down, but then I saw that there were two guards coming around the corner. That would have been too messy and very loud."

"Why loud?"

"The kitchen. Bella would've used all the pots and utensils. She loves to cook." _Okay._ Alice must have sensed my confusion because then she added, "Let's just say she's kind of like Jackie Chan, but with killer shoes."

_I would love to see that._

_Wait_

"So instead you just decided to let them take him?" I was beginning to question this organization; did they just let people take the fall for them?

"Edward, it was our only opportunity to get all of us out including Emmett"

"But, it back fired didn't it?" My sarcastic tone was no help at a time like this but I was angry. My brother was locked up in a cellar and I was here. I felt so guilt and angry at myself. Even though Emmett was my big brother, I always protected him and now I have failed him. I should've gone to him once I heard that guy asked Emmett the first question.

'_Haven't I seen you in Towers last week?' the man's tone was familiar, but I was too busy to remember where I've heard it from._

'_No dude, don't think so.' At this point it was hard for me to clearly hear him since my mind was somewhere else, but none of the less Emmett played it cool even though we where in Towers last week. _

'_Maybe you're right, but your face looks so familiar, like we've meet before.'_

'_I must have one of those familiar faces' Emmett laughed it off, 'you want to share the sandwich?'_

'_No thanks,' after that I heard silence until the man spoke again, 'How about Blue Water?'_

'_Sorry dude'_

'_I just can't put my finger on it but I'm certain I've seen your face before'_

_Then there was a loud pop followed by a 'Shit' from Emmett, 'Edward's going to kill me' _

'_Say that again?' the man voiced out._

_Then the alarm when off and the man called out Emmett's name. After that I heard Emmett struggle with more than one guy as he kept shouting 'my name is Angus' and then I couldn't hear him at all._

"Yes, something changed. It was too late for me to see it. I'm sorry. Everything was working out fine. The microwave would go off, then the alarm and then I saw Emmett turn around to get Rose and all of us would have followed out with the rest of the visitors."

"Then what changed?"

"The guard, he called out Emmett's name once the alarm when off and Emmett responded. He turned around by the call of his name. It's only natural for him to react to his name. He hasn't been trained to zone it out."

"But you saw it."

"It happened too fast. My visions changes base on the decision people make. I'm really sorry Edward."

Now I looked like a dick, she's not to blame, no one was, "No, I'm sorry. I just want to get Emmett out of here. If we don't, those guards will be in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett can get pretty cranky if he isn't fed."

Alice smiled, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No. That's the honest truth. Once we were on a car trip and we hadn't seen a rest stop for miles, Emmett was getting desperate. He started to sing 99 bottles of beer. Believe me you don't want to hear Emmett sing. Not one of his fortes."

"Bella is here." She smiled up at me, "You like her don't you?"

I forgot she had been listening to us. Thank God, I restrained myself, "Define like?" I smirked.

"I knew it. I saw it coming." Alice cheered as she open the side door.

"What do you mean you saw it?" I asked Alice.

"Saw what?" Bella asked as she walked inside the garage.

"Nothing. You two have to go and get Emmett." Alice smirked.

"I thought the three of us were going to rescue him?" I asked Alice.

"Nope. You guys don't need me. Bella has your ears and you have her strength. I'm really useless. But don't worry; I'll keep communicating with you two if anything changes. So far there are only four guards. One is with Emmett. The other three are walking around the house. Bella knows where the cellar is."

"Have they questioned him yet?" Bella asked Alice.

"No, Rick doesn't know that Emmett is down there. So far the guard is not planning on telling him."

"How come?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's like he wants to mess with his head. Does Emmett have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of," He could've if it had to do with Rose. Emmett would always get jealous if another guy would try to ask Rose out.

"Well, I'll keep you posted, now both of you go and good luck." Alice winked and took off leaving Bella and I alone.

"Ready?" Bella asked smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Four guards, I think I can handle that. I did study karate.

_In four grade._

_Something is something._

"Don't worry only four guards." Bella stated, "I can take them while you get Emmett."

"I can take them too you know."

"I'm certain you can, but with you're lack of training I think it would be best if you let me handle them. I did promise Esme I was going to protect her baby." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my hand and we made out way to the corridor, "Tell me what you hear?"

"Besides your heart thumping hard?" I grinned.

She turned around and placed both hands on my face and dragged my lips towards hers. I let her enter my mouth and our tongues where fighting each other until she pulled hers out of the game, "Now that we got that out of the way, can we get to the mission at hand?" she smiled up at me.

"Ah." I nodded not wanting to reveal my shock.

_God I love this woman!_

**A/N: Okay kiddies… I hope you enjoy this particular chapter due to the change of events. Sorry it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be a long one. **


	23. Chapter 23 The rescue

**Stephenie Meyers owns everything…. =) A/N at the end of the chapter.**

*****

EPOV

"_Why are you keeping me here?"_ Emmett spoke softly. I could tell he was trying to control himself. I would've preferred for him to be shouting or screaming rather than be so calm.

"_Like I told you, its payback time,"_ A man spoke as he paced around the cellar.

Emmett still remained quiet, too quiet for my liking.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella whispered behind me.

"Something's not right. Emmett is too quiet. He's not fighting back."

"That's good. Isn't it?"

"No. It's not like Emmett."

"Why do you think he's behaving that way?"

"I think he figured out who the guy is." If only I could remember. "I can't recognize the voice, but I've heard it before. I just don't know where." I closed my eyes trying to remember where I've heard that voice.

"Hey, it's okay Edward," Bella touch my left shoulder, I opened my eyes to meet hers. She looked worried, I wanted to reassure her that I knew what I was doing, but I didn't.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"Edward, you are helping. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't know if Emmett was alright or how many people are with him."

"We're lucky the other two left." We'd been hiding behind the stair case for half an hour now, waiting for the other guards to leave, only one man stayed behind, "Now what?"

"Well, I was hoping we could've gotten more information about the guy, but it seems impossible."

"I know. If only Emmett could say his name or say anything that would let us know."

"Well, Alice is doing a background check on Rick's guards. I'm pretty sure she'll find something. The best thing to do right now is to figure out how to get Emmett out."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, seeing how there is only one way out of the cellar. I'm going to have to be the distraction." Bella smiled holding up a bottle of wine.

"Okay, first of all where did you get that bottle and second what are you planning on doing with it? Beat him with the bottle?"

"That's another good option if he tries anything. But no, I'm going to have to come on to him." Bella murmured with a hint of pink on her face.

As much I loved seeing Bella blushed, the last thing I wanted to think about was seeing her all over some other guy, "No."

"What?" Bella whispered.

"I said no. Can we just go and kick his ass and then get Emmett out. It's just one man."

"I don't think so and if anyone is doing some kick ass fighting, it'll be me. And more importantly, I'm more than capable of doing this."

"You don't expect me to just stay here and watch you make out with that guy."

"Edward, I'll be only acting. It comes with the job. I'll only distract him long enough for you to get Emmett out. Once you're out of the cellar, all you guys have to do is go out the way we came in. Alice will be waiting for you."

"What about you? You're just going to stay."

"I'm not sure. It depends how it goes."

"What do you mean it depends how it goes?" my patients were running out specially hearing her say it like if it was no big deal.

"Shh…Edward this is not the time to act like a jealous boyfriend."

_Was I acting like a jealous boyfriend?_

_But it serves me the right, right?_

_Wait, she said 'Boyfriend' is that what she thought of me?_

"Boyfriend?" I asked with a glint of hope it would be true.

_Did she mean it?_

"Well, I didn't mean it like that…um.. I just meant that I can handle myself. I don't need Romeo to rescue me."

"I preferred it if you meant it." I smiled at her hoping she would understand my proposal, however, she stayed silent looking down at the ground. "Anyways, Romeo didn't rescue Juliet. I'm pretty sure if he would've the ending of the story would've a different ending."

Bella looked up smiling at me, "That's right; Juliet had to rescue herself from marrying Paris."

"Which if I remember correctly, it didn't turn out that well for both of them."

"Hey, it wasn't her fault that Romeo believed her death so quickly."

"Most women think Romeo attempts to defy fate by killing himself and spending eternity with Juliet is romantic."

"Most,"

"You don't?" _interesting_.

"Nope, he acted on other's words. If he would've listened to his heart…he would've known that Juliet wouldn't have left him behind."

"So you think he acted irrationally?"

"Of course"

"Perhaps but I'm sorry to tell you this Bella, but love is irrational, so irrational that there're times you can't even think."

"You seem to speak from experience," Bella teased.

"I am," I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me, "You know, you still haven't answered my question…"

"Umm…w-what question?" her translucent skin became crimson in an instant as I stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You think of me as a jealous boyfriend? Emphasis on the boyfriend, of course."

She pulled back a little but remained close enough to feel her warm breath, "are you asking me to be your girlfriend Cullen?" a teasing smile spread across her face.

"Well, only if you meant it, otherwise-" without any second to spare, Bella's hands moved to the back of my head pulling me closer to her. Her fingers intertwined my hair and I kept pulling her toward me until I felt my back hit the floor. Her warm body laid on top of mine as our lips crushed together and my whole body felt out of control. I felt this urge, no more like a hunger. I wanted to take her right there, but I couldn't. She deserved better than a cold floor. "Bella, as much as I want this, and believe me I do."_ Oh boy did I ever_. Bella looked at me surprised, but her face softened when she saw how much I wanted to continue.

"You're right," with a serious face she added, "We need to stay focus."

"Yeah."

Just then I faintly heard Emmett's voice, I immediately placed my hand over Bella's mouth, "shhh. I think I heard something."

"_Victor. She doesn't want me. She never did, you know that. I'm sorry that I took her from you. I honestly didn't know how much you loved her." _Emmett sounded sincere.

Victor…as in Rose's stocker? He can't be he was put away.

"_I Love her! Got it. Anyway, what are you doing here? What kind of man are you, she's the most precious thing and you treat her like this? Coming here with some twig, when you have a goddess at home. You don't deserve her!" _Victor shouted so loud, even Bella heard the last part.

Bella wanted to speak, but I kept my hand over her mouth until she bit me, "Ouch!"

"All you had to do was place a finger over your mouth to let me know. I don't like it when people do that." Bella's annoyed face looked adorable as always that I almost lost my thoughts staring at her.

"_You're right I don't"_

"_Finally we agree on something. Don't worry soon she'll know how you were acting tonight. I took a picture of you and that twig. When she checks her email tomorrow morning, she'll know the type of man she's with." _Emmett remained quiet again until Victor spoke again. _"And she'll agree with me. She'll agree with what I'm about to do with you. She'll be happy to see how I avenged her honor."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You honestly think you won't be punished for your actions. You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here… with your two legs that is. I don't think so. You need to atone for your sins. But, I don't want you to think I'm a bad guy, because I'm not, you are. So, I'll let you have a moment to yourself, think of it as a time out, but, when I come back… times up."_

Victor walked out of the room and walked pass us. After a couple of minutes the coast was clear. "He left. We need to get Emmett know, before he's back."

"Okay let's go" Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me straight up without any effort at all. I almost laughed how pathetically weak I must look, "What?"

"Nothing, let's go."

***************

"There." Bella managed to break the lock that led to the cellar. The dark corridor was about 20' feet long before we hit another door, "Just one more door at the end and we'll find Emmett."

"I see you don't need my card credit." I smirked remembering how she was struggling to pry open the door at the police station.

"That was different. I was acting," she smiled back as I tripped on my shoelace. None of the lights were working. The only light shining was inside the cellar, "anyways, I couldn't just open it; you would've asked more questions than you were already asking."

"You make it sound like I was annoying you. Was I?"

"No," She thought about for a moment, "okay yes."

"What?" I pretend to act hurt by her confession.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I made up my mind about you before you even had the chance to introduce yourself."

"So, do you still feel the same way about me? Or have I changed your mind?"

"Let's just say that after meeting you I have a new appreciation for towels."

I remained quiet as we reach the cellar door, I wasn't sure how to response to her comment.

_towels?_

_What does that mean? Was it a code for something? _

I was about to ask her when she opened the cellar's door and I noticed Emmett was sitting on the corner with his head covered up with a bag.

I was ready to run to him, but Bella stopped me, "Edward, I'll go. You need to stay here and hear if anyone is close by." I wanted to go to Emmett, but I knew I need to stay behind so I nodded. "Don't worry Edward, we're almost done."

Bella ran to Emmett and pulled off the bag from his head, he lifted his head up high, "Let me be. He'll be back," he sounded so defeated so unlike Emmett.

"Emmett, don't-"I wanted to tell him that this was not his fault, but Bella interrupted me.

"Emmett, we're here to get you out. Don't talk, you need your strength."

"But, you can't. I'm chained woman, only a-" before Emmett could finish his sentence Bella had freed him, "How did you do? Who are you?"

Bella didn't answer him; she simply pulled his arm around her shoulders and dragged him toward me.

"Did you hear anything?" Bella asked her face looked upset.

"No one is around as far as I can hear." I looked over at Emmett, he's eyes looked tired, "Emmett are you alright?"

"Eddy, my little bro," Emmett tried to smack my left cheek, but missed instead hit my left eye, "you came to rescue me from the big bad wolf along with superwoman, did you bring the tooth fairy too." Emmett was now laughing uncontrollably then in an instant he stopped and look sad, "oh poor Rose. I did her wrong. I need to stay and take my punishment."

"Emmett, what is wrong with you?"

"Edward, don't bother. I found an empty syringe on the floor. I think he was drugged. We need to get him about of here fast."

"Can you walk Emmett?" I asked Emmett. I didn't want Bella to carry him all the way.

"Nope. I'm flying right now." He looked around and smiled, "you're flying too!"

"Shhhh.. you need to stay quiet okay." Bella pulled him higher around her shoulders as I made my way to grab his other arm.

We walked down the corridor with a soundless Emmett. So far we were on the clear. Bella made sure to lock the doors again and as we made our way out of the corridor, I heard footsteps approaching.

"Quick. Someone is coming." We hide behind the stair case as I waited for the steps to come closer, but it didn't, "they stopped."

Over Bella's ear piece; Alice came on, "Get Emmett out now. We have another problem." Bella looked anxious, "we had to call Billy."

"What is it?" I gently placed Emmett on the floor. He passed out before I could ask him about Victor.

"She wouldn't say. We have to go now," Bella would not meet my eyes, I knew something was wrong.

"Bella tell me," I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me, "you're trembling."

"I…don't want to lose you."

"Bella, I'm right here."

"For now, but," she stopped and moved away from me. She made her way to Emmett and stopped half way before placing his arm over her shoulder, "a little help?"

"Oh…am sorry. I thought."

"Well you thought wrong. You..weaken me Edward. I don't know how to control it." She looked crushed, "we need to go."

"Wait." I needed to know what was wrong. Why all of the sudden she needed my help.

_What did she mean by weaken?_

"We'll talk about it after. Right now, it's important for us to get out of here. Do you hear anyone close by?"

I only heard our heartbeats and her aloof tone, "No one's around." We silently walk passed the rooms we once walked by and made our way to the garage.

Once, we reached our destination, Alice was there to greet us, "I knew you could do it." She gave me smile, but it was tainted by Bella's voice.

"Is my father alright?"

*****

**I'm sorry I took long, not only did I have writer's block for over a month, but my computer kept turning off. I had to buy a new one….not so easy with the way the economy is going, but I manage to get a great computer. Thank you all for sticking around….I already finish the next chapter and it should be up in the next hour. **


	24. Chapter 24 Confessions

**Stephenie Meyers owns everything…. =) A/N at the end of the chapter.**

*****

BPOV

_This was mine fault. How could I be so stupid? How could I think this would work with Edward? I should have said something. Now, it's too late._

"Bella, we're almost there," Alice rested her head on my shoulder, "Don't worry he'll be fine. He's a hostage specialist after all."

"Alice, he _was_ a hostage specialist." Even though my dad was trained to deal with these kinds of situations, he hasn't work in the force for over ten years. After my mother passed away, my father was afraid to leave me alone in the house. Even though, I had Alice's family, he thought it would be great to reopen my grandfather's pawnshop and work there together, which was fine until I got my strength. It was impossible not to break a valuable item in the shop. My dad had to repair over twenty pieces that summer.

"You're forgetting that he's dealing with Jacob and he's not that smart" I knew Alice was trying to lighten up the conversation, but it wasn't helping. Every time, I heard Jacob's name I just wanted to smash another seat, "Bella, Simon's not going to like the sight of his seats dismantled." I crossed my arms tightly and closed my eyes, "Are you going to tell Edward? He looked so sad when you left with me. You didn't even look at him."

"I don't want to talk about it." There was not point. I knew what I had to do. Even if we're able to get my father release, I knew what Jacob wanted.

_Me_

"Bella you need to talk about it, it's just the two of us back here. I'll tell Angie to turn up the music so Ben won't hear. Will that make you feel better?"

I knew Alice wouldn't leave it alone and in a way I wanted to tell her, and I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for my father, for myself, for Edward, but most of all for what could've been if we were together, "I'll talk."

"Let it rip Angie." Alice yelled and the music came on, "I'm listening."

"I … I don't want to lose him. But, I have to. There's no way I can move forward. My father needs me." I looked at Alice and she had a smile on her face, "my father's in trouble and all you can do is smile."

"Don't you dare say that to me Isabella Marie Swan, Charlie is like a father to me."

"Then why were you looking at me that way?"

"Because you're finally admitting it, you're in love with Edward Cullen."

"I… I…" _why was it so hard to say it?_

"Come on you can say it. You luv him, you want to make lots of babies with him, you want to suck-"

"Alice! Okay, I love him alright! But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes, there is Bella. You can fight. If Edward is what you want, then you go after him."

"It's not that simple Alice. I don't even know if he feels the same way and we just meet last night. Don't you think it's kind of weird for me to be asking for a commit?"

"Aren't you the one who brought up the whole boyfriend thing, and if I heard correctly you did attack him right after he tried to tell you that he wanted you?"

"Alice, you're not helping and it wasn't like that." Truth be told, I panicked and the only thing my body wanted to do at that time was kiss him… so I did.

"Whatever you say….anyways, what's wrong if you just met him? I just met Jasper and I know we'll be together forever."

"Does he know that?"

"For your information he does and he was the one who asked me to be his girlfriend, thank you very much." I was surprised to hear this, but yet I wasn't.

"When did that happen?"

"Well, we were waiting for a while in that room. So, before we found something to do, he asked me and I agreed."

"Alice, did you and Jasper make out?" Alice was blushing and refused to look me in the eye.

"Don't change the subject, we're talking about you and Edward and let me remind you that I wasn't the one fondling my partner." She was right, when it came to Edward, I was hopeless.

"I don't know how to explain it Alice. I've never felt like this before. The more I'm with him the more I feel defenseless… so defenseless that my strength…"

"What about your power?"

"It's not a power, more like a curse," I mumbled to myself. I never really enjoyed the ability beat up five men, but now. How would I be able to work with Edward if I was broken? I'm impossible maybe he doesn't want to be part of this group, not after seeing firsthand how complicated it can get and Emmett. I wonder how he's doing.

"Bella, tell me what happens?"

"It goes away."

"What?"

"Well, every time, Edward and I," I looked over to Alice, she had a questionable expression on her face, "you know…"

"You mean when you want to do the nasty with him?" Alice yelled out.

"Alice, I don't think people use that word anymore."

"Fine. When you want to rip his shirt off and have your-"

"Alice"

"Alright, keep going."

"My so called power is not there. It's like I'm normal. It feels kind of weird, but at the same time it feels right. You know?" Alice stayed quiet for a minute, the longest silence I've heard Alice take, "Say something Alice. You're freaking me out."

"Shhh. I'm thinking."

I didn't want to tell her that I also felt kind of weak before I picked up Emmett off the floor, so weak that I had to ask Edward for help. I don't know how that happened, I was only thinking about our relationship and how it wouldn't work…. It just broke my heart.

"I got it. It all makes sense Bella. Don't you see?"

"No, I'm not the foreseer here. That would be you."

"My sweet beautiful disorientated best friend. Edward's the one."

"You know what Jacob wants; it's only a matter of time before I agree to marry him."

"You can't. He's not meant for you. Edward is. Don't you get it? You've never felt this vulnerable around any man. All those dates I set you up with, you always hated them because you were always stronger than them. None of them made you feel like you should. Like every women wants to feel, protected, loved and you've found it. Now you're just going to give it up?"

"Alice, I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe Edward's power over me is not good. I can't control it. I can't be near him."

"Just don't think about jumping his bones and you'll be fine. Practice makes perfect."

"That wasn't the only time I felt weak. When I heard you say Billy's name. I knew who you were talking about and just like that reality set in. And you know what I felt?"

"What?"

"Helpless and heartbroken, I knew I had to tell him."

"What were you going to tell Edward?"

"That what he thinks we have can't happen. Not now not ever, but I couldn't say it. I just shut down and told him we'd talk later."

"Maybe your powers were weakening because you thought you were losing him. Maybe you _do_ need him."

"I don't know. I just need to get my father away from that Jacob."

"Don't worry we will, but first you have to promise me you'll talk to Edward and tell him everything."

"Alice, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'm not going to let you chicken out. This is the first time in your life that you care about someone and you're not going to let Jacob ruin it."

Alice was partially right, Jacob had to be stopped and Edward deserved the truth, "I'll try."

"Good, now do you want to hear about that Victor and how the twins managed to save the day?"

"How?"

"Rose has a restraining order against that man. Can you believe that he has been obsessed with her for over a year and was wanted by the police for armed robbery? Thank God, she has Jasper for a brother. It just took one call and the police were knocking the front door asking for Victor. Rick gladly turned him in, telling them that he broke into his home to steal and set off the alarm."

"Wait so Jasper saved the day?"

"They both did, Jasper remembered that Victor was wanted by the police. He just needed to confirm it, so once he did. We had Rose call the police as an anonymous caller, letting them know that she had seen Victor at Rick's party."

"Wow. I see you guys were busy."

"Yes we were. There's never a dull moment when I'm around."

"That's for sure. That's one of the reason I work alone."

"No you work alone so Jacob won't be harassing you about why you don't work with him." For as long as I could remember Jacob had always been a part of my life, he was my best friend and now he was my enemy, "Don't worry Bella. Billy is trying to talk to Jacob right now, but you know how stubborn he gets."

_I know that's what I'm afraid of._

Alice stared out of the side window. Her demeanor had changed in a split second; she looked worried, "What's wrong Alice. There's something you're not telling me."

"Bella, just promise me you'll talk to Edward before he sees Jacob. Please promise me."

"Why would he see Jacob? This has nothing to do with him."

"I'm sorry Bella." A tear rolled down Alice's cheek, "just promise." I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her, "too tight, Bella."

"Sorry," I gently held her next to me, "What do you see?"

"Jacob's made up his mind, so has Edward, but you. You're still indecisive, which is not good. Please don't ask me what I see, because I can't tell you. You need to make up your own mind. Just promise me you'll talk to Edward." chills ran down my back, I'd never seen Alice so apprehensive. I didn't like it, but I promised.

"Okay. I will."

_Jacob, what do you want with Edward?_

******

**A/N: There are only about two chapters left (I think or maybe one long chapter). I'll try to finish it by the end of the month, but I won't make any promises, thank for sticking around though.**


	25. Chapter 25 My Two Cents

EPOV

"Edward, he's awake now. You can go see him." I slowly opened my eyes and found Simon standing in front of me offering his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up, I didn't have the strength to even lift my own body anymore, "Don't keep him up long, he needs to rest."

"Thanks," I stretched my arms and adjusted my eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's almost five in the morning."

I nodded as my body automatically turned towards Emmett's room, but my thoughts were with Bella's father. The only thing Alice told us before leaving Rick's place was that he'd been kidnapped and that she needed to take Bella to him. I also wanted to go with Bella, but she stopped me. She didn't have to say it; the way her eyes stayed away from mine told me so. She simply held her hand up and then walked away. I was reluctant to leave her in that state, but Alice assured me everything would be fine so I let it go. If anyone should be trusted, it would be Alice. Her knowledge of the future somewhat comforting, "Have you heard from Bella?"

"Go see Emmett first, I need to speak to you afterwards," He's tone of voice sounded glum.

"Did something happen?" My mind got the better of me and fears set in, "is it Bella?" my heart ached by just saying her name.

Simon stepped back and lit a cigarette, "its Jacob. He's the one who kidnapped Charlie…" I was taken aback by the news.

_Jacob, but why?_

Simon began to pace back and forth unwilling to meet my eyes. I had a feeling there was something he was holding back. "What else aren't you telling me?" He immediately stopped his pace and averted his eyes to the door, "Did he do something to Charlie?"

"No. You should see Emmett first," he responded, but that wasn't enough for me.

"I want to know."

"He's holding Charlie hostage and Bella," he paused shaking his head, "I just hope she's strong enough."

Then something snapped inside of me, the thought of Bella hurt entered my mind, "Did he hurt Bella?" He didn't answer and I panicked. Before I knew what I was doing I had Simon pinned against the wall. Once, I recognized what I'd done, I released him. Shame washed over me.

"She's fine Edward," Simon said adjusting his jacket. He laid his hand on my shoulder and stirred me away from Emmett's door, "Take a walk with me," We made our way to the patio and I began to think about how irrational I reacted. I guess Bella was right about Romeo... "Man you got quite a grip, next time I know not to keep anything from you, especially if it has to do with Bella," he smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Jacob's just acting out. Charlie knows how to handle these kinds of situations." The cold air hit me as we entered the patio and I regretted not grabbing my coat. It was still dark out and the only distant sound I heard were a couple of birds singing for the morning light, "I forgot how sensitive your hearing is," he paused and lit another cigarette, "What I said earlier didn't come out right."

"Then, what did you mean?"

"I know Bella is a strong person, she has a great track record, but when a family member is threatened. It's easy to forget how to stay in focus," he blew out a puff of smoke and continued to take another drag.

"What does Jacob want?"

"Bella," Simon simply replied.

Her name lingered on my mind and rage filtered my veins once again, "Why?"

"According to what Billy told me, Jacob has this infatuation with Bella. He wants to marry her and is willing to put her father in danger to achieve it," he paused and his eyes met mine, "All I can tell you, is that nothing has been done. Please believe me. As far as I know, Jacob's still locked up with Charlie and Billy's standing by."

"And Bella?" I could only imagine how she must feel, "has she spoken to Jacob?"

"No. Jacob doesn't want to talk to her."

"What's he waiting for?"

"You, he wants to see you."

"Then I'll go to him," After seeing Jacob's attitude first hand, a part of me feared for Bella's safety although I was certain physically she was strong enough, but mentally I wasn't sure. The other part was happy to hear that Jacob wasn't interested in seeing Bella.

"It's not that simple Edward. You've seen Jacob's temper. Rejection is something that most people don't take lightly especially if it comes from the woman you love. I'm not sure seeing you will be any good." My mind kept visualizing the worst, but I had to remain calm. So many questions kept entering my mine about Jacob and Bella.

_How long have they known each other? How well did Bella know him? Did they ever go out? Where they engaged before? Did she ever love him? If she did was she still in love with him?_

_No, I couldn't even put my head around the last question. I know I've only known Bella for only 29 hours, ten minutes and a few seconds…but in my heart I knew she was forth the fight._

"Edward, are you okay? You spaced out for a minute there."

"Sorry, my mind is going into overdrive right now?"

"I don't know much about Jacob and Bella's relationship, if that's what you're thinking about, but I have work with him once."

"And?"

"He's ability is valuable to us, he has the capability to out run most cheetahs if you need a comparison. But, he also has his flaws. His temper is not an easy thing to work with. I'll I have to tell you is that when Jacob doesn't get what he wants he's like a child. The word _no_ isn't part of his vocabulary."

I needed more information about Jacob before I saw him. Right now, the only person who could do that was Bella. I needed to speak to her, to see her. My body longed to feel her in my arms again, "Where's Bella?"

"She's with Billy in the compound."

"I need to speak to her," I was ready to leave when Simon stopped me.

"First, you have to ask yourself why Jacob wants to see you and if you're willing to meet him?"

"As far as willing to meet him, I do. I'll do anything for Bella. As for your first question, I'm not sure what his motive is, but if he's in love with Bella as he claims to be than I'm certain nothing will stop him because I would do the same thing."

"Does that mean you're as possessive as Jacob?"

"No, there's a difference…I told Jacob that I wouldn't leave her unless she no longer wanted me and until that day came I'd remained by her side. I'm not sure if that set him off, but I'm ready. I'm not going to let him hurt Bella anymore. He may do want ever he wants with me, but he won't have her without a fight."

"Spoken like a true romantic," he smiled at my response, "you remained me so much of myself when I was around your age."

"Oh yeah, did you win?"

"No. Like you said, wouldn't leave her unless she no longer wanted me," there was a bit of amusement in his voice, "she didn't want me, so I left."

"She chose someone else?"

"Not someone, something better. She chose her freedom," he finished his cigarette and tossed on the ground, "She was never in love with me and I had to accept it. At the end she found a great man and raised two fearless boys." It didn't quite sink in until he met my eyes.

"Esme…you were in love with my mother?" I truly needed to have a talk with my mother. There's just so many things that I needed to ask her about her past and some I wished I'd never known, like this piece of information.

"Yes," he leaned against the railing and continued, "I was pretty confident, actually too confident. I thought she felt the same way, but she never did." He paused and smiled at himself, _(I didn't want to ask what he was thinking about or who he was thinking about) _"Just to be clear, nothing happened between us. She was my best friend and I fell for her."

I was surprised to hear him call Esme his best friend, "How come when you saw her at the compound you mentioned never having the courage to ask her out when you had the chance?"

"Because I never asked your mother out…on an actual date, I only told her how I felt right before she left. Foolishly, I thought we could run away together, but she that was never her plan."

(_You know when you're driving by and you notice there's a car accident on the side of the road, you know you should keep going, but there's this little part of you that's curious to know what happened.)_ Well, that's exactly how I felt at that moment and as disturbing the answer might be, I had to ask, "Do you still love her?"

He laughed at my question, "No. I found my true love in Germany."

He noticed my relief and started to walk toward the door, "You should probably go see Emmett before we head out. I'm certain you'd want to talk to Bella."

I nodded and made my way to Emmett's room, but before I headed inside I thanked Simon for his help with Emmett and our little talk.

"No problem Edward, you're both part of this family, just don't tell your mother about our little talk, she wanted to tell you about it herself," he smiled and walked away, "oh, before I forget, just remember to listen to his breathing, even a cheetah has to get tired at some point."

I smiled at Simon's advice and headed to see Emmett.

I felt confident enough to confront Jacob, but a small part of me was hesitant to continue this journey…I had a doubt, _what if Bella didn't want me anymore_

_No, that's not possible, _I scolded at myself for thinking that way.

_Just remember you're here as long as she wants you_…

****

"I say you go there and take him down, little bro," Emmett was not happy to hear about Charlie's capture, "if only Rose let me off this bed, we could do some serious damage."

"No, you're not Emmett. You're not even fully recovered," Rose said as she gently stroke Emmett's hair, "I don't think you should go either Edward."

"I'm a big boy, Rose. I don't need any taking care of," Rose's intentions were always for the best, but this time, I needed to do this for myself and Bella.

"You might be right, but I know that Bella wouldn't allow it either." _She was right_; Bella would oppose me meeting with Jacob.

"Perhaps, but I'm not stepping down. He has Charlie hostage and has this crazy thought of marrying Bella."

Emmett and Rose immediately stared at each other having a silent conversation of their own, until Rose spoke out, "I know I shouldn't say this,"

"Rose don't,"

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I have to. Edward, are you sure about this…about you and Bella because we all have seen how you react when you think you're in love Edward."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Rose didn't mean anything by it, Edward. She's just concern," Emmett interjected.

"No, I mean what I said," she moved towards me, but I stopped her. I couldn't even look at her; she thought I was some kind of lunatic who fell in love with every woman he met, "Look, I like Bella. I like Bella a lot, but there were a few times when you thought you were in love…What if you're in some kind of rebound state?"

"I'm not and the word you used was 'thought'," I had to recognize that I've been known to use the word love loosely, but this was different, Bella meant more than all those women combine, not even, Bella held no comparison to any of them.

"Just think about it Edward, are you truly in love with Bella because I already think of her as a sister and…and if you're just in one of your moods, then I don't want to be a part of it." At that point, my argument towards Rose's comments changed. I had to recognize that Rose wore her heart on her sleeve. She'd become close with Bella and wasn't willing go through another led down.

"I'm in love with Bella, Rose. I know I've only had a few hours with her, but I can honestly tell you that I love her and I will not give her up."

Rose stood still staring at me and then smiled, "You do love her, don't you?"

"I do." I felt great saying it out loud, now I needed to say it to Bella.

"Good because we love her too and if you need reinforcement you can have Jasper." Just as I was about to say that wasn't necessary, I heard Jasper footsteps behind the door.

"Come in Jasper," I yelled out.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Jasper asked as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

"Well, Rose just volunteered you to be Edward's babysitter," Emmett smirked.

"Will it be by the hour or…?"

"Shut up Jasper, I don't need a babysitter." I protested.

"Hourly and I'm pretty sure Bella will contribute to your fee," Rose commented.

"Great when do I start?" Jasper asked as wiggled his eyes.

"Right now actually," Simon walked in the room holding a map, "Edward, Jasper will be going with you. I was ordered to stay here with Rose and Emmett."

"I can go by myself."

"No can do. Those are the orders. Jasper goes with you…anyways you might need him, negotiating is one of his talents."

"Hah, you have no choice Eddy," Emmett teased, "Now, be a good boy and take your nanny with you."

"Hey! I prefer care taker," Jasper insisted.

"Fine," the faster we move the sooner I'll see Bella, "But I'm driving. Jasper drives like an old lady."

"Hey, you get one ticket and you're considered a slow driver."

"You were going five miles per hour in a thirty mile zone. Senior citizens were walking faster than you."

"Whatever, let's go," Jasper said as he was headed out the door, "and Rose I expect payment."

"Edward," I paused at Simon's voice, "Take this map, it will show you how to get there, afterwards destroy it." I nodded and caught up to Jasper.

"So would you like me to sing to you or play some games," Jasper teased.

After I smacked Jasper over the head, we made out to the car.

"So what do you think Jacob wants with you?" Jasper asked with a concern look in his eyes.

"Don't know and don't care. Whatever he wants he can have except for Bella."

"What if he wants you to stay away from her?"

"He can ask that, but it's up to Bella to decide."

"Edward, he has her father hostage. You have to start to think like him. What would you do if you were so convinced that the one thing you truly thought was yours was now a charade?

As we drove to the compound, my mind kept repeating Jasper's question. The silence was unbearable to hear, and my thoughts got the better of me. I started to think that maybe Jacob and I were alike. His beliefs were as real as mine if you think about it. He genuinely believed that Bella belong to him and I belief in my heart that she's mine. So who's right?

_What would you do if you were so convinced that the one thing you truly thought was yours was now a charade? _

"Jasper?"

"Yeah,"

"Vengeance, that's what I would want."

******

**N/A: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...please. I know it seems like page filler, but it's not. It will all make sense in the end. So I figure I have only one more chapter. Not sure if I should do a BPOV or EPOV…or both! **

**PS: this week will be pretty hectic so expect an update by next Wednesday otherwise; I will certainly post a sneak peek of what's to come. Stay with me people, I really want to finish this story with a good note. **


	26. Chapter 26 Sneak peek

**Sneak Peek:**

**?POV**

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled at the figure in front of him, "Get out."

"Please just go, "Charlie urged as he remained flat on the floor. His face was pained; his body still wrapped in thick army robe unable to move.

"Jacob, son you need to stop," Billy pleaded with his son, but nothing could alleviate he's anger.

"Oh, I'll stop alright, but not until I get what I want," Jacob words pulled a small grin on his lips as if recalling a pleasant dream.

"Think about what you're doing son. There's no way out," To hear those words come out of his father's mouth made Jacob's grin turn sour. He no longer smiled instead his mood drastically changed. All of the sudden his eyes moved towards me. His stare was longer menacing, but covered with hatred.

"There's always a way out dad. Now get out!" The sound of the door slammed shut brought shivers don't my spine.

"What have I done?" was the only thing to say as I realized Jacob's intentions. I was no longer angry by Jacob's actions, but alarmed by his words. If there was a way out, could he possibly mean death? Would he actually take away the one thing I love?

**N/A…still working on it. I won't disappoint, I promise.**


	27. Chapter 26 Face off

**BPOV**

"What are you think about?" Alice stood over me as she handed me a cup of tea.

"That this is my fault. All I ever wanted was Jacob's happiness; I thought being his friend was good enough for him."

"Don't blame yourself." Alice stared at the surveillance monitor, "Jacob's not right in the head. He's too emotional and rationality is no longer with him."

"What do I do Alice? " I sunk my body against the cold concrete. Its cool surface washed over my back, but it didn't burn out my fury, "I know I never asked you to…you know, but do you see… anything?" All my life I've never asked Alice to tell me what she saw in my near future and as difficult as I was for me to ask, I could tell it was harder for her to tell me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Jacob's mind is all over the place. He's actually giving me a headache," Alice said as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

"Bella" I heard Billy call me from the walky-talky.

"Yes"

"Can you step outside?"

"Sure," I handed Alice the walky-talky and gave her a small smile. I wasn't sure what was happening, but Alice reassured me to trust her. So I step outside leaving Alice in the surveillance room monitoring Jacob and my father.

I'd been watching the monitor for five hours now as my father tried to reason with Jacob. By the third hour, it was hard for me to watch as Jacob taunted my father and kept belittling him about what a bitchy daughter his raised. When he brought up my mother, I left the room. I couldn't hear anymore of Jacob's menacing words. After a few minutes Alice came out to get me. We talked for a while reassuring me that Jacob is all talk, but that's all. I knew that for a fact, but I could see that my father was hurt by Jacob's speech. He'd always trusted Jacob and loved him like a son; so for Jacob to just go off on him was not right. After Jacob's speech, my father looked beaten. He needed to rest, but Jacob wouldn't even let him, instead he kept kicking his leg every time Charlie closed his eyes. At one point I talked over the microphone and started to yell at Jacob for being so cruel, but that only made things worst. He repositioned Charlie from an uncomfortable chair to the cold concrete floor.

"Bells," Billy stood in front of me. He looked just as beaten as Charlie looks, "I know you won't like what I'm about to say, but I had to do it."

"What is it?"

"When you stepped outside, Jacob demanded to speak to Edward," I couldn't believe my ears; of all people he wanted to speak to, "so he'll be here in a couple of minutes. Simon just called to tell me he's on his way."

"But why?"

"He wants to do a trade off."

"Trade off?" _No, this can't be happening. It's either my father or Edward now_?

"He agreed to let Charlie go if he could have Edward."

"No! That's out of the questions. You can't just do whatever he wants. You know Charlie would have never approved this."

"I know Bells," Billy voice sounded defeated, he was giving up, "but Charlie isn't doing so well and you know that."

"I know," I looked away from Billy's eyes. I couldn't let him watch me as my heart began to break.

"Edward agreed to do it." I couldn't speak anymore. I felt numb; I only nodded and walked back inside.

"I'm sorry," was all Alice said to me before she gave me a hug. I didn't bother to ask her if she felt sorry for me because she didn't want to tell me earlier or because it was out of my hands now or if she had a vision where Edward no longer existed. No matter the reason, I didn't want to know and she knew that all ready.

Alice guided me toward a chair and sat me down. I remained silent for a while just thinking about my father. Billy was right; Charlie needed to get out of that room. I knew it was killing him to be there with Jacob, but I also felt guilty. Edward shouldn't be in that room with Jacob. I should be the one to beat the crap out of Jacob, but it was out of my control. Now, I feared for Edward. What if Jacob hurts him? What if he tells him lies about me? What if Edward decides after a few minutes in that room that I'm not worth it? I guess that's why Alice made me promise to talk to Edward first. She saw it coming.

"Alice?"

"yeah?"

"You're forgiving."

"Oh Bella, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because….because I made a promised to you a long time ago so I'm trying to honor it."

"I know," I smiled at my crazy best friend, "I'm not mad." My mother…..since I could remember my mother, Alice and I would have our monthly 'girl talk', which mainly consisted on my mother asking Alice about her future and Alice would tell her until Alice fore saw her death. Alice was so scared to tell anyone that she would make up excuses for not coming by our house until she broke down one day. She just started to cry and cry and I didn't know what was wrong with her so I had Charlie talk to her. It was still unknown to Alice what my mother had at the time since she was only ten when she had the visions. All she would see was my mother on a hospital bed and me by her side crying. By the end of the day, Charlie took my mother to the hospital, she had pancreatic cancer. After my mother passed away, we never had our very own 'girl talk' and I made Alice promise me never to have one unless she thought she had to break our promise.

"Doesn't worry it's not bad enough I had to broke it." Alice gave me a weak smile then laid her head on the table, "He's giving me a headache again."

"Bella," the sound of his voice almost brought me to tears, I immediately ran to him. My arms wrapped around his waist as he kissed my forehead, "How are you holding up?"

"Don't go," I whispered against the smooth fabric of his black t-shirt. It smelled like fresh laundry and spring. I felt warm, safe and I didn't want to let go, "please don't go."

"My Bella….I have to, please understand."

"No. I can't. I don't want to let you go." I pulled him closer. Any ordinary man would've been crushed, but not Edward. He welcomed it and I felt the pressure of his arm against mine. I've never felt that before. When my father tried to comfort me after my mother funeral, I had to pull away because I would've crushed him.

"Bella look at me," I couldn't. One glance and I'm sure I'll start to cry, but I felt his finger under my chin and my eyes couldn't hold up my tears, "I need to talk to you," he looked around, "in private."

"We'll be outside," Alice smiled weakly and pulled Jasper and Billy out of the room. Once it was silent, he pulled away from me and guided me towards the chairs.

"Sit Bella," he smile but it was not his usual smirk. After I sat down, I waited for him to speak. We stayed silent for a long time, at least it felt like a long time to me, but I'm certain it wasn't. We stayed still staring at each other's eyes and I saw how much he wanted to protect me and he knew that I didn't want his help, not because I didn't need it, but because I didn't want to lose him too. I saw how much he loved me, he didn't need to say it but he did, "I love you Isabella from the moment you unlock my handcuffs," he laughed and I followed, "I never thought, I'd be saying that in the beginning of a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"I know what you're thinking," he paused to look at my eyes, "not just any kind of proposal, more like a marriage proposal."

"Marriage proposal?" I felt like an idiot repeating every last word he said. I was just shock, we've only meet for over 29 hours.

"I know it's soon, but I love you and you love me too, and…that's all we need," he smiled at me and I smiled back. I fell in love with him the moment he first kissed me, "You know Bella, I've lived my life in two worlds; one was always too much to handle while the other was just too easy and frankly tiresome to be part of. And I don't want either. I want this….us. I want it to be complicated, exciting, wholesome, challenging. You Bella Swan are all that and much much more….. I will take whatever life you want as long as I have you by my side because you are the only world I want to be part of," He stood up from his chair and kneeled down in front of me, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Tears were running down my cheeks and ever one of them Edward would catch with a kiss," Come on Swan, what do you say?" I looked up to find him holding a black velvet box against my hand with a smart-ass smirk. I love that smirk.

"Yes," I whispered. He looked confused so I shouted it loud, "YES, Cullen I will marry you."

"You have no idea, how happy you've made me," He hugged me tight after he placed a beautiful single diamond ring on my finger, "now I can go."

"No. You can't. You can just ask me to marry you and leave," I pulled away from him, but I felt wrong doing so.

"Bella, you accepted and we're going to be married, if you want we could do it right now," He pulled my arms and held me tight, "please Bella, trust me."

"What if something happens to you, I don't think I can…no you can't leave me. Not now, not ever, please."

"I promise you this will be the last time I leave your side, after this I'll never leave …..you know I have to go."

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you," I pulled him closer to me as I buried my face against his chest, "If already lost so much."

"You won't. I have you to keep me going. Please Bella."

"Fine, but if you don't come back, I'll become a murderer. Got it," I swear I'll kill Jacob by a single snap.

"That would never happen, you're heart won't allow it and I won't let you."

"Good," I kissed him one more time before there was a knock on the door, "Come one, Alice needs to fill you in on Jacob."

EPOV

For the first time in my life, I was no longer afraid. I felt like the happiest man alive, I felt invincible. No matter what Jacob threw at me, I knew that I could take it because Bella said yes to my sorry ass. She accepted to be my wife and me, her husband.

"Edward Bella it's time. He's asking for you," Billy walk us to Jacob's holding room and I had the largest smile on my face. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't not even after Bella kept jabbing me on my ribs. I was madly in love with her and I didn't care to show it until the door automatically open from the inside.

Jacob's face looked furious at the sight of our hands wrapped together, "you get it now!" Even after Jacob yelled at me and waved his gun towards us, Bella didn't move from my side.

"Bella go." I whispered as I let go off her hand. I made my way inside with my hands held up high.

"Stand next to that piece of shit," Jacob ordered me to move next to Charlie and I kneeled down to help him up, "I didn't tell you to help him."

"Jacob, please!" Bella shouted from the door frame. Jacob immediately snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled at the figure in front of him, "Get out."

"Please just go, "Charlie urged as he remained flat on the floor. His face was pained; his body still wrapped in thick army robe unable to move.

"Jacob, son you need to stop," Billy pleaded with his son, but nothing could alleviate he's anger.

"Oh, I'll stop alright, but not until I get what I want," Jacob words pulled a small grin on his lips as if recalling a pleasant dream.

"Think about what you're doing son. There's no way out," To hear those words come out of his father's mouth made Jacob's grin turn sour. He no longer smiled instead his mood drastically changed. All of the sudden his eyes moved towards me. His stare was no longer menacing, but covered with hatred.

"There's always a way out dad. Now get out!" The sound of the door slammed shut brought shivers don't my spine.

"What have I done?" was the only thing to say as I realized Jacob's intentions. I was no longer angry by Jacob's actions, but alarmed by his words. If there was a way out, could he possibly mean death? Would he actually take away the one thing I love?

"Now you can help him up and release him," I pulled Bella's father up, untangled the rope around his body, and slowly carried him to the door, "Leave him there. Now get back to the other side of the room." I sat Charlie down against the door frame and told him not to worry, it'll be over soon. "Move now!" Jacob order again.

I turned around and made my way back to my place. Then the door open and Billy and Jasper pulled Charlie from the room. Soon after, Jacob locked it again.

"Well well well…you made it, but I'm not surprised. I see you still like my Bella." Jacob walked around me waving his gun around.

"She's not yours."

"Oh and you think she belongs to you. Well no! She's been mine since we were born got it! She was born for me. See you don't get it. You think because you mother was once part of my group, you and your friends have the right to walk in here like you belong. Well NO! You can't…..not until you pass the test that is."

"Test. What test?"

"Don't know if Billy told you this, but every one of us has to pass a test in order to take on missions. So are you up for it, not that you have a choice."

"So if I pass this test, what happens?"

"Depends…what do you want?"

"If I win, you'll leave us alone. You'll not come near us ever."

"Fine, but if you can't finish it. You'll have to stay away from her." I don't think so, I made Bella a promise, I can't accept to live without her.

"And you think she'll accept you so easily after I'm gone?"

"Maybe not, but she'll have to live with the rejection just like I've been living with it all these years. I want her to feel the desperation I felt when ever she'd blow me off. I want her to feel my loneliness, my anger."

"She loves you Jacob, not as how you want her to, but she loves you."

"Yeah well it's not enough for me. It's her fault you know. This is all her fault! She's made me this way."

"I can't promise you that I'll leave her because I can't." Jacob smiled at my response, "I can't live without her. I won't"

"Very well, than if you can't live without her than the only option is to not live at all, Right?"

"I guess you can say that,"

"Very well then we have a deal, if you win, I'll walk away andno one will follow me," he spoke through a microphone, "but if I win, you die."

"No!" I heard Bella over the speaker, "you can't do this Jacob!"

He contentedly turned off a switch and walk towards me, "Well, do we have an agreement?"

"Yes."

**A/N: I know it's been over…I don't even know how many months and I'm sorry. Life sometimes has ways of pulling you away from the things you'd love to do all day. Beside my erratic life, I'd had trouble trying to finish this story off. So I only have one more chapter to go, I think this chapter pretty much shows the love Edward and Bella have for each other, but we still need to deal with Jacob. **


End file.
